The Diary of Princess Lania
by SlvrSong
Summary: The prequel/stand alone book to The Icarus Knight. It begins with Princess Lania as a young girl and her desire to make her own destiny. It's the cute fluffy moments that lead her to falling in love with a Knight. Written all in Lania's POV. Cute and fluffy gay moments.
1. Chapter 1

This diary is owned by Princess Lania Hakains

Winter 1058 A.L.

Mother said I should introduce myself at the start of these things. My name is Princess Lania Hakains, I am Crown Princess of the kingdom of Hakanas. I am eight years old today, and I love sweets, playing with Lucinda, hiding from the guards, and reading fairy tales.

The book I'm reading right now is the story of Sir Bartholomew, he was a brave knight from the Dragon Clan of old and he helped create our kingdom. He went on many adventures, and he even helped slay the evil demon Radan!

My favorite part is when he ends up marrying the Princess and they have their happily ever after.

Mother said I should write my thoughts out in this diary every day too, and I'm definitely going to write all about my adventures! I'm going to marry my own knight someday and live happily ever after!

**Author's Note: I'd read The Icarus Knight first, just because it makes all of these moments cuter, but as it's a prequel it can be read first, but it might be a little odd since I wrote this after the other book. I needed a place to vent the fluffy gay moments that don't happen often in the other book *sigh***


	2. Voice of the Spirits

Winter 1059 A.L.

I was given this diary as a way to try and prevent my adventures. But...I always forget to write in it. I hate how it just feels like I'm talking to myself when I write stuff down. It doesn't seem very helpful for remembering things. From this point forward, I want to write my diary as a story, just like the fairy tales in my room.

Speaking of fairy tales, the one I'm interested in right now is Maiden of the Moon, it's the story about how the Goddess Ellora created all light, many people talk about how Ellora is like the sun, but I prefer to think of her as the moon. Soft, guiding, but not overbearing, she is there when you look for her, and she does not force herself on those who don't follow her teachings.

The maids say I'm blessed by Ellora. I think they might be right. This is the first story in my diary.

Voice of the Spirits

Running through the halls of the castle, Lucinda darted behind me, bouncing off the walls.

"Princess Lania! A Princess does not run!" Harriet shouted, briskly walking after me, but there was no way she could keep up with all her proprieties. Lucinda barked a laugh as maids darted out of our way, my foxy familiar enjoyed being mischevious far too much.

I giggled as I hiked up my dress, Harriet still causing a commotion behind us.

'We need to hide!'

My eyes glanced around as we rounded the corner, "there!" I pointed to the door, fighting with the handle for a moment before the door swung open, Lucinda darted inside and I closed it behind me. I laughed quietly as I heard the pounding feet pass the door, Lucinda put her ear against the door,

'All clear, well done Lania.'

"Thanks, Luci, you did well too," I said breathlessly, placing a hand on my heart, and then I glanced up, the room was dark. I didn't recognize any of the décor, sheets had been pulled over everything.

What was this? I pushed myself off the door, walking further in the room, drapes had been pulled over the window, casting a pale red light in the room. Lucinda nosed the sheets before backpedaling with a sneeze, dust flew in the air.

'It's a mess in here! What are the maids doing?'

"I don't know," I admitted, my gaze had locked on a painting that was leaning up against the fireplace, I could see the faded oils from one corner. I pulled hesitantly on the sheet, coughing as it slid from its place, dust flew into the air.

I waved it away before looking at the painting, "Luci, look, it's Uncle! And..." I gasped, "Auntie?" My fingers ran down the faded paint. My aunt had died shortly after I was born, nobody ever really talked about it, but I knew it was the reason that my uncle and cousin Ekaterina moved out of the castle.

It made me sad. They never came around anymore. I missed the days I would spend playing with Ekaterina, she made the castle seem less lonely.

'Hey, you can't be lonely, I'm right here.' Lucinda bumped my back with her head, I giggled, turning to hug her when I froze.

Sitting on the bed was Auntie. But...not Auntie. She was glowing blue, and I could see through her. She was staring at me, and when we made eye contact,

"Auntie?" I asked quietly, she moved suddenly,

"Lania? Dear, can you see me?" She asked suddenly, my fingers dug into Luci's fur, I nodded my head quickly, "How is this possible?" She asked quietly, "no one has noticed my presence in four years."

"I see you, but you're...glowing...are you a spirit? Like the ones I read in my story?" I asked Lucinda poked me with her nose then,

'Who are you talking to?'

Lucinda couldn't see her either? What was...what was the meaning of this?

"Come, dear Lania, it has been so long since I've had a conversation with someone, would you spend some time with me?" She asked, patting the bed beside her, I let go of Lucinda and made my way to hop onto the bed.

"Auntie, was this your room?" I asked, letting my legs swing out, unable to touch the ground.

"It was, it was the room I shared with your uncle when he stayed here in the castle. After they left...it became my prison."

"Why don't you just move onto the next life?" I asked, she was shaking her head then, eyes tired.

"I have something that I must do, I can't leave yet."

"Even though you've been so lonely? What's so important?" I asked, glancing at the portrait again. Uncle and Auntie looked so happy as they held baby Ekaterina in their arms. My uncle looked very similar to my father, although wearing the crown seemed to have aged my father, already his hair was turning gray. Auntie had long golden hair, the same hair that Ekaterina had.

"Lania, I believe my family is in danger."

I glanced at her,

"How? Why? They shouldn't have left the castle." I said, worry enveloping my mind. What if something bad happened to Ekaterina, would we be able to play together again? Auntie reached out to touch my face, but I felt nothing as her fingers brushed through my skin. She truly was a spirit.

"Castle walls can't protect you from everything." She said with a sad smile, hand falling back to her lap. "Lania, I was killed by Khabimists in this very room."

I leapt up then, blood as ice. Lucinda let out a cry at my sudden movement, asking multiple questions before sifting through my thought processes herself. A growl on her lips as she looked around the room.

"That's impossible!" I squeaked, "there are so many guards and—what happened to your Royal Knight?" I asked she looked towards the curtained window.

"My husband...is a very prideful man. He refused the tradition of having a Knight guard his life, believing he could protect himself, and me." Her voice was trailing off, becoming as wispy as the rest of her body. "We are all only human, after all, humans make mistakes Lania." She said and I chewed on my lip in nervousness, part of me wondered if a Khabimist would leap out of the walls at any given moment.

I didn't have a Knight to protect me, not yet—

'You have me. It's okay Lania.' Luci murmured, pressing her wet nose to my cheek, I laughed slightly, brushing the sensation away as I sat back down.

"Auntie I want to help. Do you think the Khabimists will hurt Uncle? Ekaterina?"

"I worry that they will be consumed with their grief. I worry that their emotions could be more dangerous than any assassin."

My heart dropped at her words. How could I help with that? How could I make any sort of attempt to protect people from their own feelings? "I don't...understand...how do I help them?"

She turned back to me, a smile on her blue lips. "Lania, what I'm about to tell you, should you learn its strengths, will be the greatest power you can ever possess." I leaned forward then, wondering if she would impart to me some great and magical spell, or perhaps the location to a weapon? I felt my sense of adventure bud inside my chest.

"Love." She whispered, "love is the greatest gift of all."

My heart dropped in disappointment, shoulders falling. I didn't understand what she meant. Of course, I loved my uncle and cousin, but as for how to show it? They weren't even living in the castle, how could I—

"Someday you'll understand, my dear," she murmured, "love conquers even the darkest of evils. Grief, pain, suffering, everything can be dampened with the power of love."

"But, how?" I asked desperately, I didn't understand what she was referring to, I didn't understand—

"Time and love go hand in hand, true love is given freely with time. That's when you know someone really cares if they go out of their way for you, it's a feeling of love." She froze for a moment, "ah, I wish I could show you one of the greatest ways to show love—"

"Show me!" I demanded, interrupting her, and she laughed,

"I always knew you would grow up to be a strong and headstrong young lady." She moved forward then, and her arms wrapped around me, I gasped then because I could feel her. "A hug can mean all the world to someone. If ever there comes a time when someone you know is feeling down, hug them." She whispered I looked into her eyes,

"Auntie, I can feel you!"

"Because I love you."

I gasped as her form began to shimmer, to fade. "Dearest Lania, will you love my family in my place? Will you give them time, and hugs, and do everything that I no longer can? Will you protect them from the danger of despair?"

"I will," I promised, and I saw as tears dripped from her eyes, she pressed her lips to my head.

"Then it's time for me to go. Thank you, my dearest Lania, for loving me enough to see me."

"Auntie! I love you, wait—!" I reached out, my hand passing through her, and then she was gone. I blinked quickly, tears threatening in my own eyes. I rubbed my eyes quickly. If love was what my aunt wanted for her family, then that's exactly what I would do.

I would love with all my heart, every person, living and dead alike. If it was the will of Ellora, I would love everyone.

I ran out of the room, down the halls, no maids or guards attempted to stop me. Lucinda loped after me, paws silent against the carpet. She didn't question my actions. She already knew exactly what I was doing. I ran into my room and sat at my desk, searching for a pen, I began to write out a letter.

'Dear Ekaterina,

I want to see you.'

**Author's Note: Classic move, gets a diary and then forgets about it for a year. Nice. So since Lania is as disorganized as me, these entries are more like going to be small one shots that slightly build on each other and gives a greater appreciation for Silver and Lania's relationship, thanks for reading!**


	3. Knight of Starlight

Autumn 1060 A.L.

Knight of Starlight

"Lania," he said, "would you like to see how we train the soldiers that protect our kingdom?"

I leapt at the opportunity. It wasn't often he offered to take me into the city. He always wanted me in the castle. Where it was safe, with guards at every door and corner, it was impossible for danger to befall me.

At least that's what was said. I hadn't forgotten the confession of Auntie as she told me about how she was murdered. I hadn't told my parents that it was Auntie that I had seen, but they did know I could see spirits. After auntie, they popped up all over the place, wandering souls in need of help.

And I loved them, became friends with them, sent them off on their journey into Ellora's arms, just as my auntie had asked of me. Perhaps it was for this reason that they didn't want me outside the castle walls. Who knew what kind of tortured spirits wandered the streets, seeking redemption?

So when my father offered this, of course I took him up on it wholeheartedly. A carriage had been summoned and I tottered after my father like a happy penguin, much unbecoming of a Princess, even at my age.

I bounced on the cushioned bench excitedly as the horses began trotting forward. "Dad, why do people become soldiers? Why would they want to fight?" I turned to him when he remained silent for a moment.

"People all have something they want to protect. Some things are worth fighting for."

"Like what?" I asked childishly, he rubbed my head affectionately,

"Like you." I giggled, romantic novels coming to mind, how often I had imagined the Knight that I would fall for. Tall, strong, kind, I knew these were attributes I wanted. But I could never decide on a face. It was as if my imagination had holes, and one of these holes was the face of my future.

"Look Lania, that's the guildhall where bands of adventures take on the requests of the citizens." I quickly hurried to the window as the carriage pulled by the grand building, my eyes searching for spirits, but I saw nothing. And then I saw the guildhall, of course, it was far smaller than the castle. But it was cute, about the size of the Carleon's manor, I enjoyed going there to play with Godiva, a distant relative. The ground jostled under my feet, but I remained standing, eyeing the townsfolk with curiosity, some smiled and waved at me.

I squeaked and sat back down, embarrassed that I had been noticed gawking. My father chuckled, a deep gravelly sort of sound in the back of his throat, I pursed my lips as I felt my cheeks get warm and distracted myself with flattening out the fabric of my dress.

"We're almost there Lania—" as if to strengthen his words, the carriage began to slow, "every single soldier you're about to see is prepared to give their lives to protect you."

I clenched the fabric, ruining the work I had done to flatten it, "why?" I asked quietly, I didn't understand.

"Because you're the Princess, and one day it will be your duty to take the mantle of Queen, and rule your subjects fairly."

I didn't like it when he talked about this, I didn't like talk of a future where my father wouldn't be King, and my mother wouldn't be Queen. I just wanted things to stay like this, forever. But of course, I couldn't tell him that. Even at my age, I knew the responsibility I had to my kingdom. To protect it.

I only nodded mutely as he led me out of the carriage, I took a deep breath and looked around, there was a large wall, thick wooden doors barred entry from any who would seek to do harm, soldiers on either side of the door bowed, and unconsciously I straightened myself, I released my dress, it was smoothed out once more. I made sure to fix my crown and pat down any loose hairs, suddenly very self-conscious about my image.

It was...not what I was expecting. The large cobblestone area was practically empty except for the one end, people were clamoring over one another like some entertainment was going on. They were whooping and hollering like a band of monsters. Very undignified. Hardly anyone had noticed our entrance, except one armored man who prepared to shout but was quieted with one wave of my father's hand.

I glanced at him curiously, wondering why he had refused the announcement of his arrival, surely it would have calmed the spectacle. He held onto my hand and we merged with the crowd, but soon the people parted and the triumphant shouts turned to hushed whispers, and now I could hear the fierce clanging of metal. And groaning. I peered from behind my father's robe and gasped. Men were rolling on the floor in pain, holding various limbs. I followed the trail of bodies when I saw the soldier.

White hair, eyes flashed golden in the sunlight. I was star-struck. All these men? Were they injured by...her? She didn't look to be much older than I, perhaps five years, and yet she was here, turning fully grown men into whining children.

"Your majesty, I wasn't informed of your arrival, please forgive this unseemly scene." The captain of the guard apologized profusely.

"This is the protégé you spoke of?" My father asked, waving off the apologies, but I only remained entranced. It was like they were dancing, foes swinging swords, toe to toe, breaking up, only to face each other once more.

A movement that was too quick for my eyes to see and the sword clattered to the ground. The crowd was hushed, however, much unlike the previous rowdiness. Gold eyes turned in realization.

I felt my heart thud in my chest when I saw that face, is this the feeling that had been spoken of in all the romance novels?

Because she was beautiful.

And from that moment on, I knew I was in love with a soldier.

My future had a face. She would be my Knight.

Author's Note: Entries are short right now because Lania is young, but trust me, they get longer as she gets gayer...oops


	4. Dancing

Winter 1060 A.L.

Dancing

It was safe to say that I had no idea how to dance, there was no rhythm, it hardly made any sense.

"Princess, you need to follow my lead." Harriet scolded once more, and I dropped into a sullen pout, pulling my hands out of hers,

"It doesn't make any sense, why do I need to know how to dance anyways?" She sighed heavily,

"Dear Princess, dancing is not something to be scoffed at. It is a way to express the desires of the soul." I glanced at her then, she had my attention, "when you dance with a partner, it is to share a moment, a part of yourself. The noble-born know the significance of a good dance. Did you know in Alseik, dancing is a required part of the courting process?"

"But why, how do movements...express the desire of the soul? It's just going in circles."

She laughed then, deepening the laugh lines on her face, "Princess Lania, this is the easiest dance there is, you would be fascinated by the more difficult dances."

"Really?" I asked incredulously, and she offered me her hand, asking to try again.

"There must be words and feelings that even _you_ have bottled up, dancing can release these. Whether they are frustration, longing, or even, love." I watched my feet as she continued to talk, doing my best to not step on her toes.

"Princess, you're concentrating too hard on getting it right that you're not allowing yourself to feel the music." I gritted my teeth as I listened to the whining of the violins, but my eyes were firmly glued to my feet. "Princess, can you look at me?"

"No." I said, she sighed, and I could feel her disappointment. But in truth, I felt her disappointment most of all. My birthday was soon, and with it would come the annual balls. These balls were designed to...show me off, of sorts. It was a chance for me to begin gathering the hopeful eyes of suitors.

I was ten. And the last thing I wanted to think about was marriage. But I wanted to make my parents proud. I couldn't fail at something as simple as dancing. But the pressure was mounting, and all at once, it broke.

I had stepped on Harriet's foot again, my thoughts having distracted me, with a heavy groan I ran out of the ballroom. I could hear Harriet calling after me, but I ignored it. I was running up the stairs, the guards at the door to the outer wall took one look at my face, tears threatening to spill over, and they stepped aside.

"Princess, are you alright?" I heard Ryland's voice beside me, he was jogging beside me, frankly, it was easier for him, considering he was a young man, but he was also dead. There was a breeze, there was always wind up here on the wall. My legs took me to my special place. The wall where I could see the soldier's barracks.

Sometimes, if I was lucky, I could see her.

My Knight, even if she wasn't mine. Yet, I hoped she would be. I rested my head on my arms, I couldn't see her, but then again, at this distance, unless she didn't have her helmet on, I wouldn't be able to recognize her anyways.

"So...you wanna talk about it?"

"Are you ever going to move on? Why do you wander the castle halls?" I asked, perhaps a bit too harshly at the ghost beside me. He was tall, long hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had kind almond-shaped eyes, I couldn't see what color they were, his whole form was slightly blue. His forehead creased at my words and I realized myself, "apologies Ryland, I'm just frustrated with...dancing."

"I sense other things are also making you upset," he said knowingly, tapping the side of his temple, "ya know, ghosts can see when hearts are troubled. That's how the evil ones know who to prey on."

"Really?" I asked, glancing at him then, it really was interesting, to learn more. It was something I could see, progression I could feel. Soon, I was going to start researching the language of the ancients. It was one of my dreams, to piece together the history that hadn't been uncovered in over 1000 years.

Just the very thought of running around in ancient ruins, like the ones in legends of old got my heart skipping beats.

"You know, Princess, the reason I stick around is because I'm worried about you."

"About me?"

He hesitated then, "I, too, was noble-born." I blinked, truly I thought he was a villager that found it amusing to wander inside the castle, under the guard's noses. "So I understand the pressure you're under, if only slightly."

"But...you-" I hesitated, I wanted to say how young he was. Probably 20, maybe more.

"You want to know what happened to me, don't you?" He asked knowingly, my gaze fell back to the training soldiers, and my fingers knotted in my dress. "It is not a happy tale, as I'm sure you've learned from the other spirits you've encountered."

It was true. There were many despairing souls that cried their sorrows to me whenever they got the chance. The many stories of brutal deaths were not unknown to me. I had even met a spirit that had suffered under the hand of King Hadakhan, if not for Ryland's intervention at that time, I likely could have been in danger.

That's how I met my ghost friend, he had been at my side ever since my power to see ghosts had awoken, over a year ago.

"Don't worry about it, Princess, I'll tell you my story someday, but right now, I believe I should solve your problem with dancing."

Of course, if he was noble-born, he also knew how to dance. It seemed I was unable to escape my fate. I faced him then, begrudgingly. "If you do this for me, I'll tell you a secret or two about the soldier you're so fascinated with."

I stood at attention then, the amused smirk on his face widened at my reaction to his words. "Okay, deal, teach me how to dance."

He couldn't actually lead me, seeing as how his body was long gone, and he was just a spirit. But his instructions made a lot more sense than Harriet's had. Perhaps it was because he had once been in my shoes, but soon enough, I was able to accomplish the steps, and not once did I step on his toes!

Granted, neither of us would know if I did, but he seemed happy with my progress. "Okay, tell me," I demanded, glancing up at him, not having to look at my feet, he let out a breathy laugh then.

"Okay, one, you still have to learn more before I divulge the big one."

"The big one?" I whispered in anticipation, he nodded,

"Her familiar, he is a big blue pegasus. Have you ever seen him before?" I searched my memory, trying to find if I had ever seen him before, but to my despair, there was nothing. "He's at the Academy most days, perchance you would meet her there if you visited him."

I pursed my lips then, that was too bold. Unlikely I would ever be able to escape the castle walls without causing a panic. Again. And on top of it, I wouldn't even know where to begin, how to speak to her, what to talk about. No, I was too anxious, I couldn't.

I would be braver when I was older.

"Okay, Ryland," I enunciated, "teach me more then, I'm curious as to the big one."

"I can promise you will like that one."

I took a breath, "alright, then let's begin."

The sun began to sink in the golden sky by the time Ryland finally relented in his teaching. I took a deep breath, he had taught me three of the dances that noble-born we're required to know for social purposes.

"Dancing isn't that hard." I surmised as I leaned against the wall, looking at the sunset. He was laughing then, and I pouted as I looked at him,

"You do realize our practicing missed a crucial part of dancing? The _music_."

"Oh. Oh dear." I murmured, it was true, being able to dance to the music was going to be the really difficult part. But if I knew the steps, and the generals, at least I wouldn't be so focused on my feet, as Harriet had said. Then perhaps I could focus on feeling the music as she had said.

"Are you ready for the big one?"

I perked up then, I had quite forgotten about it, my mind was filled with different steps, where to put my hands for each type of dance and—

"What is it?" I demanded, knowing he had tortured me long enough. He leaned against the wall with me then, looking at the sunset, avoiding my demanding gaze. I still wasn't sure how ghost physics worked, if he willed it, would he fall through the wall? Perhaps I should ask him after his big reveal.

"The soldier, the one with the white hair and gold eyes," he said slowly, I nodded, urging him on. Of course, I knew what she looked like! But his next words practically stopped my heart,

"She fancies women."

"She fancies women?" I repeated, as if unable to comprehend his words. He turned to me with serious eyes then,

"She fancies women."

I smacked my hand against my mouth then, stopping the excited squeal that threatened to burst from my lungs. But the excitement had to come out some other way, and then I was bouncing up and down. Ryland watched me with an amused expression. But then I froze, "wait, how did you figure this out?"

He folded his arms over his chest, "you know I'm a ghost, right?"

"Have you been spying on her?" I accused, almost offended if he had been.

"What?! No! I'll have you know; I have much better things to spend my time on than spying on your potential love interest." He hesitated then, "but I did see her with another female soldier."

"Kissing?!" I squeaked, covering my face with my hands, even imagining her kissing was bringing the heat to my cheeks.

"Sure, I saw them kissing." He said, but the implication in his tone told me he had seen more. More that I wanted to know. But was too embarrassed to ask. I bit my lip then, calming the beating in my heart. The information I had received, it truly was worth the terrible hours spent learning to dance.

_She fancied women_. And, well, I was...a girl, not yet a woman, but I would be. I clutched a hand to my chest, perhaps...perhaps my fairy tale wasn't impossible to achieve. Perhaps there was hope for my dreams. All of them.

"Thank you, Ryland." I finally said, forgetting to express my gratitude. "Um...if you perchance come across any more—"

"You silly Princess, of course you're going to have to earn all my secrets."

I groaned then, "that's not fair! It's so easy for you to spy on people, I have to stay inside the castle walls, can't you help me out?!"

He leaned back more, hands resting against the stone wall, "of course I'll help you out, we're in the same boat, you and I, we're friends, aren't we?"

I smiled then, turning to him and smiling, "yes!"

**Author's Note: It's easy to begin your career in stalking when you have a ghost friend, I don't know why tiny stalking Lania brings a smile to my face.**


	5. Captain Song

Winter 1062 A.L.

Captain Song

And before I even realized it, two years had passed. I truly was terrible when it came to the passing of time. I always forgot to write in my diary, but perhaps it was because there was really nothing of note. The only thing to note was the beginning of my parents asking me my thoughts on suitors if I had anyone special in mind.

How could I tell them that the one I wanted was female?

And she was a commoner?

And so I refused any talk, any kind of implication that would lead to me meeting with someone. Why couldn't they realize that I wasn't ready? It made it even worse when my mother said that she had met my father when she was 13, and he was 18, she always told me how she was married at 16.

Four years older than me, how could she do that? I always knew I was different from my mother, while her dream lay in riches and living with convenience, my dreams took me outside the castle. Deep inside cold, dark, possibly dangerous ruins. I longed to search for answers, to know what it meant for me to be blessed by Ellora.

My mother had told me that it was because she and my father were unable to have children. It was true, they were much older than normal parents, my father's beard and hair was already speckled with gray.

"She gave us our greatest miracle, you."

"But I still don't want to get married," I muttered while she stroked my hair, she laughed then,

"Don't worry, when you find the one, you'll want to."

I scowled at her statement but said nothing. Perhaps she was right, I didn't quite understand marriage, but I did understand that people changed. It wasn't crazy to think I would too, when I turned 16, and got Silver as my Knight. I felt a smile touch the corner of my lips then. Her name, another secret I had been forced to earn from Ryland.

Perhaps my life would change just as my mother's had when she was 16. Not through marriage, but through friendship. A friendship that could perhaps become something more. The door opened then, and my father stepped through, I sat up,

"Father!" I jumped from the bed and hugged him,

"Lania, how's my favorite daughter?" He asked I glanced up at him with a scowl,

"I'm your only daughter."

"Exactly." He said, poking my nose before laughing, I puffed my cheeks out then, trying to determine the meaning of his words. But then I figured I shouldn't try too hard to figure it out, it wasn't often I could understand the words of my father. To others, he was the king, but to me, he was just a really strange dad.

"Did you know it looks like General Gerald's kid, the protégé is due for promotion to captain, at age 18!" He said to my mom, but I felt my heart skip a beat,

"Truly it seems as though the youth will rise up to protect this kingdom," she said warmly.

"Captain, that's super important, right?" I asked, truthfully, I hadn't done enough research on the workings of the military, but now I was endlessly encompassed with everything about my soldier. Learning about the workings of the military was akin to learning more about her.

"Yes my dear, Captain is second only to General."

I brightened then, knowing that the five Generals were incredibly strong and important pillars that the Kingdom rested on. Knowing she was already that high up in the ranks, despite her young age, it made my heart flutter.

She was destined for greatness.

I would be lucky to be by her side when she fulfilled the destiny Ellora had laid out for her.

"That's really cool," I admitted, not willing to explain my plans to my parents, but at the same time, I really wanted to know if they would approve, "if I chose her as my Royal Knight, do you think that would be a good idea?"

Father rubbed my head then, "I applaud your initiative, and...I think she would be rather perfect. General Gerald says she is much like him, you would get along well with one another." I smiled then, lowering my eyes, I really did like General Gerald, I had much fun with him whenever he came around. He was at the King's side when all other Generals were off in their own areas.

I knew the other Generals vaguely, there was General Killian of the Cloying Wastes, General Nazross of Akrat, General Russell of Parna, General Gerald of the Highlands, and General Errol of the Rift. I only knew their names because I wasn't allowed in the meetings of the Generals, even begging my father had yielded no results.

"It's nearly dinnertime, shall we all go as a family?" My father asked then, the words he had spoken with my mother had been lost to me.

"Dad, I want to learn more about the workings of the kingdom, where should I start?" I asked, his eyes opened wider for a moment, before he smiled,

"You're a good Princess, Lania, I'll speak with your tutors, we'll sort some things out, how does that sound?"

"Great!"

"You're not going to be happy with this." Ryland said, finding me as soon as my lessons were done for the day. I scowled and folded my arms, looking at him, he rolled his eyes before we continued our journey to the Royal Stable.

"Your soldier is being deployed to the Highlands."

"What?" My voice nothing more than a squeak, "why? Why can't she be a captain here?"

Ryland shrugged then, "you know, she has to get out of the capital eventually, a captain has no chance for promotion without great deeds to their name."

I bit my lip then, realizing that this was a good chance for her, but I still desperately wished it wouldn't happen. "I don't suppose you could watch over her?" I asked, and he inclined a brow as I opened the door, and he passed through it.

"Are you askng me to spy, Princess?" He asked, I hesitated and Lucinda bounded over to us,

"Luci!" I cried excitedly, hugging her, she sniffed my hair, taking into consideration Ryland, she couldn't see him like I could, but she could see through my own eyes. I turned back to Ryland then, "I'm not asking you to spy."

He shrugged then, "regardless, I can't leave the capital, my remains are here, ghosts aren't as free as people would like to think to believe," he admitted, and I pursed my lips, "I can see if I can find other ghosts that can give messages back and forth...but it's unlikely and unreliable. I'm sorry Princess."

"No, it's okay," I shook my head, "you've helped me this far, and I'm incredibly grateful for everything you've done. But...I'd like to know now, what happened to you?" I whispered; his eyes searched mine. He leaned up against the stable wall then, Lucinda curled into a ball and I sat against her side with my knees pulled to my chest.

"My full name...is Ryland Hadakhan."

It took a full minute for the name to hit me. And I realized, King Hadakhan's son. The tainted history of the capital—

"Yes, the Bloody King was the man who raised me," his fist clenched, "but do not think for one second I claim him as my father. That man was evil." I shivered slightly into Lucinda's fur then. He sighed, "we are more alike than you know. I was crown prince at the time I found out about his sorcery. Age 23. When I tried to stop him...he killed me."

I felt sick, what man would kill his own son for a sick game of power? "R-Ryland, I'm sorry." I gasped out, he waved me off then,

"Don't mention it. I've had a long time to think about it. And truly, I was glad he killed me. The way I found out about his sorcery...was not...pleasant." He murmured, rubbing his wrist. He glanced at me then, seriousness in his eyes. "He killed the man I loved before he killed me."

I gasped, 'we are more alike than you know,' this is what he had been referring to? We were alike. He smiled, "you asked why I stick around. I was erased from history, my love for Henry, forgotten." He glanced at me, "perhaps all I wanted was for someone to know. Someone to understand...but now I think it's more I wanted you to have a friend, to feel like you're not alone."

"Ryland...if I ever have a son, I can promise I'll name him after you." I said, and he laughed,

"Don't promise me something like that, I'm rooting for you to get with the Knight." I understood what he was implying, we wouldn't be able to have children in that case.

"I'll adopt, and name him after you. I swear it. Your story will be told." He smiled, "and _yes_, I'm upset that Silver is leaving, but I know I'm not alone, not when I have both of you." I smiled, scratching under Lucinda's chin, and she let out a moan.

"Thank you for hearing my story, Princess."

"Don't say it like that, don't say it like you're leaving."

He let out a deep laugh then, throwing back his head, "me? No, I'm not so dramatic, even if I am gay. I'm not going anywhere till I'm satisfied that you and your Knight will have a future together, lest I haunt the entire kingdom with a curse."

I snickered, "thanks Ryland, you're a good friend."

"As are you, Lania."

**Author's Note: Not much is really known about King Hadakhan from the canon material in the game, but we know he has direct connections to the Exarahn Badlands, which is basically another dimension in which time is about 200 years in the past, but it's kind of wonky, the game doesn't really give a whole lot of details, which is the space where my creative genius takes over! Thanks for reading! (And yes I know these are short, they get longer later, I promise). **


	6. Stygaea

Autumn 1063 A.L.

Stygaea

I knew something had happened by the early hustle and bustle of the castle. It woke me up and I yawned as I sat up, looking blearily out the window, it seemed as though the sun had just barely risen.

I rolled back over in the bed; I was just so tired. But there was that incessant voice in the back of my head, wondering about what was happening. And so before I knew it, I was sitting up and getting ready for the day.

All I did was actually put a dress on, I didn't even comb through my hair as I went to go find my parents. I yawned when I opened the door and saw as my father walked by, his robes trailing behind him with every step.

"Dad!" I called out, and he froze, guards on either side of him stopped then. "Good morning Lania." He said and I trotted over to him, he patted my head, "it's a little early for you to be up, don't you think?"

I shook my head, "what's going on?"

"The exploration team is leaving for Stygaea today."

I perked up instantly, Stygaea! That was right! Oh how desperately I wished to go with them! They would be the first to explore ancient ruins, who knows how different it was through the time rift?

Several years ago, Khabimists succeeded in tearing a hole in the space-time continuum, basically allowing humans to travel 200 years to the past. In a land where ancient creatures still lived, before the Kingdom had expanded to the Highlands back then.

We called these new lands the Exarahn Badlands and Stygaea. While we had almost explored Exarahn in the years since the opening of the portal, but Stygaea was a vastly untapped world, with resources that we could barely imagine!

Of course, my father had told me that I would _never_ be allowed through the time portal. The lands were fraught with danger, darkness had reigned back then, and monsters long since extinct were alive and well. How envious I was to get to explore untouched ruins, to see what the world was like in the past!

"Can I come with you, to see them off?" I asked excitedly, he chuckled,

"Why not?" He held out his hand and I took it as we walked side by side down the stairs. I could hardly contain my excitement, very nearly dragging my father, his slow and regal walk was hardly what I wanted right now!

I let go of his hand then, impatience boiling inside of me. I pushed open the castle doors, "Lania, be careful!" He called out, a guard began to shadow me as I jogged down the stairs to the plaza. I could already hear the fanfare, and I gasped when I saw the group of fifty or so adventurers lined side by side. They were all dressed for traveling, some carried weapons with them.

I leaned heavily against the banister, letting a forlorn sigh escape my lips. Oh how I wished I could have been born an adventurer. I could live out the fairy tales in the stories, danger at every turn, having a happily ever after in the end.

I felt my dad's hand press against my back as he addressed the group, everyone in the plaza quieted so they could hear this voice. I was always glad I didn't have the presence that he did. I didn't like feeling above others. If I could live my life as a friend to my subjects, I would be content.

"Noble adventurers! Researchers! Today you embark on a journey that will make history, by finding our history!" He paused, "Today you will sacrifice time spent with families, friends, and loved ones, but today you are heroes!"

Everyone cheered, a wild symphony of noise and I smiled widely, watching as weapons were lifted, and horses reared.

Such beautiful chaos.

"Make the Kingdom of Hakanas proud!"

The cheering only got louder, if it were possible. And then they were disembarking. Excitedly I ran to the wall, taking the stairs to run along its length.

"Princess Lania!" A soldier guarding the wall called after me as I sprinted along the white stones. Slippers were silent with every footstep. My breaths came in heaving gasps as I watched as the horses and adventures traveled out of the castle gates. I watched as they followed the road, towards the bridge where the portal was just beyond. I leaned forward excitedly then, craning my gaze.

My foot slipped and I pitched forward, breath in my throat, was I going to fall over the wall? A hand grabbed my arm, "ever as daring as always, Princess Lania."

I glanced back, a smile breaking across my face, "General Gerald!" His stern voice and face did not disappear then,

"You know your father doesn't want you on the walls."

"But, the adventurers—" I began quickly glancing back, but they had vanished from sight, and my shoulders slumped, "I wanted to see them off." His face softened,

"Come on, your parents will be worried about you, you have to begin lessons soon, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," I mumbled unhappily, kicking a stray stone, it clattered against the metal of his boot. "Have you heard any word on Captain Song?" I asked then,

"If I promise to tell you on the way, will you go to your lessons?"

I nodded, walking by his side as he turned away, "The village in the Gilded Woods was attacked by Rabbini, you know what Rabbini are, right?"

"Bunnies, aren't they?"

"That's right, but they're fierce rabbits, and they attacked this village with their full force!" I knew he was being dramatic about it, but I couldn't help the gasp that fell from my lips, "the villagers were forced to evacuate as their homes were pillaged." I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at my feet as he continued his story, "Captain Song traveled there to stop them, and she did so, single-handedly."

"Truly?!" I asked excitedly, and he laughed at my reaction, so I toned it down as best as I could, "she took care of them all by herself?"

"Indeed, she's making a name for herself in the Highlands, I'd reckon I'll soon step down and give her the title of General."

"But then what will you do?" I asked morosely,

"Don't worry Princess, I won't be leaving for a good long while, but when I do, you best not be coming on the castle walls without any supervision. You could've been seriously injured. Your Royal Knight is going to have their hands full when the time comes."

"I wanted to choose Captain Song." I said then, and he glanced at me, "but if she becomes a General...won't she be too busy?"

"Princess, the title of Royal Knight is even above that of General, it is the highest of honors." I hesitated, he still hadn't really answered my question, "Silver would be a fool to pass up on an opportunity like that. Don't worry Princess, I'd say your odds are pretty good, if you've thought a lot about this, and Silver is the one you want."

"I really do," I stated again,

"Then you've chosen wisely." He smiled then, "she's a spitfire, that one, you'll do well to keep her in line, you hear?"

I laughed, "yes, sir, I'll keep her in line."

And before I knew it, we were in front of the castle then. I frowned when Gerald poked me forward, "I'll see you around, Princess." He said, walking away.

"General Gerald!" I called out, and he turned, "thank you for saving me." I smiled, he nodded his head. I turned back to the door, a sour look on my face.

Now it was time for lessons.

Words could not describe the horror the kingdom felt when news of the Stygaea expedition reached our ears.

Wiped out, all of them but one. A survivor that had wandered for four months. My fingers had clenched in my dress when my father received the news, it was at dinner. I saw the blood leave my parent's faces, pale as a white sheet.

"The survivor, where are they now?"

"He's been taken in by the Onyx Order, Crow is personally seeing to his comfort." The advisor said.

This was the moment I realized how terribly dangerous it was for adventurers. How cruel and dark the outside world was. Beyond the castle walls was dangerous. But even as I heard of the tragedy that became of the Stygaea expedition, my heart could not resist the longing call of freedom.

I wished to be out there, traveling the world, despite the dangers. I wished to be risking my neck, just as so many others were for the sake of the kingdom. I knew my father would fear for my life if I made such wishes known.

"Apologies Veneficia, Lania, I must go." My father rose from the table, I knew he was going to go and see the survivor,

"Father, can I come as well?" I rose from my seat,

"No." His voice was so final that I froze, he must have seen my downcast look, "Lania, this person has been missing for four months, please don't take it personally, this is something I must do."

"Yes father," I whispered, and the door shut behind him.

"Oh Lania, please don't be upset with him, he's trying to protect you, who knows what the poor man has gone through." My mother whispered then, her gaze on the closed door.

"I know." I mumbled, shifting the peas around on my plate, my appetite having gone out the window. "I hope he'll be okay."

"Don't worry dear, your father is a strong man."

I didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't my father I was worried about.

**Author's Note: The way I pronounce Stygaea is like sti-jee-uh, thanks for reading!**


	7. Pain of being a Shadow

Spring 1064 A.L.

Pain of being a Shadow

When Captain Song was sent away to the Exarahn Badlands for the war against the Khabim Brotherhood, it seemed as though I pestered my father every week...no, every day for news concerning her wellbeing.

"My dearest Lania," he said then, after my pestering for news went unfounded, "in war, no news is good news."

After that moment, I pestered him to see if there wasn't any news. Needless to say, I was worried for her, I was worried for the soldier I had seen years ago, watched from afar, but never had the courage to speak to.

You'll have courage when you're older, I kept telling myself that. But now I was 14, nearing 15, and my courage still hadn't found me.

On my routine daily check to see that there was no news, I ran into the courtroom and froze, there were soldiers here, and I recognized General Gerald in his armor. He was the one that had spearheaded the whole Exarahn situation.

If he had returned, then...

"Congratulations on your victory, General Gerald, the kingdom thanks you for your unwavering bravery in the face of the Khabimist menace." My heart lifted,

"General Gerald!" I cried excitedly, he turned then, and I saw his face brighten,

"Would you look at that! Princess Lania, you've gotten much bigger in the three months I've been gone!" I smiled at him,

"Do you have any news on Captain Song?" I inquired, and his face seemed to fall after a moment, and my heart skipped a beat, "is she okay?!"

He smiled then, but it was grim, and he patted my shoulder, "she lived."

But I knew something had happened. Something bad. And suddenly, I worried for her all the more. Gerald turned away from me then, addressing my father, "I must speak with you in private when you have a free moment."

"Very well, General, let us go." He responded, knowing that if Gerald wanted to speak in private, it must be important. They walked off, and I slowly followed after them, wanting to know more. I waved to Ryland as he passed me in the halls.

"Ryland, do you think you can eavesdrop on their conversation?" I hissed under my breath, he laughed then,

"Lania, I can do you one better." And then he passed through the wall, I wondered what he meant by that, but then suddenly, I could hear the voices on the other side of the room. Ryland's arms passed through the wall, covering my ears. "You will hear what I hear." He said, and I leaned against the wall, attempting to look like I was doing something.

"My King, I think it's time that I consider retirement." Gerald said and I blinked, he had been a General since before my birth, he couldn't possibly stop now! It wasn't proper! No, perhaps I simply didn't want to think about a life in which Gerald wasn't a General, he was such a fun part of my early life, he was always the one that was able to find me after I escaped the castle walls on Lucinda.

He said he had a 'child-troublemaker detector.' But I didn't realize what that meant.

"So suddenly? Did something happen in Exarahn?"

"King Hadakhan was revived."

I felt a shiver pass through my body then, I knew of him, the stain on my family's long history of honest and true rulers. He was a cruel man that practiced sorcery and used his people in vile experiments, Ryland's birth father, the man who had killed him. Even now, his reign could not be forgotten. The Khabimists had succeeded in reviving him? Then there would only be more bloodshed. My thoughts turned to how Ryland was taking it, but I didn't know what to do

"What?! Gerald, this is of the utmost importance—"

"My King, don't worry, he was revived. But he was quickly laid to rest once more. Captain Song, Silver, she's the one that took him down."

"The protégé?" My father gasped, and I gasped as well, the Bloody King? She defeated him? But she was still so young! "I see...you wish to relinquish your General seat to her?"

"I do. Her strength is no joke. But also...I wish for her to remain in the capital, at least for the time being."

"What has happened?" My father asked the question on my lips.

"The Bloody King...it took a toll on her. Her squad was massacred. She needs a break from the battlefield for the time being. And I trust in your ability to watch over and guide her."

"Of course, Gerald, should she accept, the ceremony can take place next week. But tell me, do you believe this experience has broken her?"

No! She couldn't be broken; fate was too cruel! I wondered what kind of toll fate had taken from her, I wondered if she would give up the way of the sword. All my memories of watching her dance with the blade...I never wished those days to end, even if I watched as a shadow.

"No. She is young, that is true, but I believe she'll get back on her feet."

My breathing hitched when she entered the room. I stiffened when I saw her face. As though she had aged years in the span of three months. Eyes sunken in her face, deep shadows beneath them. Her face was pale, and her hair pulled backward. And my heart ached for her.

"Captain Silver Song," my father addressed, I saw the way her eyes fell. Her squad died; Ryland had helped me see just as much. "Your bravery in battle is honored through promotion to General."

There were whisperings in the court, and so desperately I wanted to yell at them to shut up. I dug my fingers into the fabric of my dress, as I waited for her answer.

"Do you accept this position, along with its responsibilities?"

"I do." Her voice barely above a whisper, I found myself leaning forward, wishing to hear more, wishing to hear her actual voice, and not just a whisper. My Father rose from the throne then, a servant carrying a small box opened it for him.

I knew it to be the badge the Generals all wore. A simple thing, a pin with two pointed ends, and curving branches on the side, to give it a sword-like figure, a single ruby was set in the middle.

He pinned it to her uniform, and whispered some words to her, before he stepped back and announced her as General Song.

'General Song.' It had such a nice ring to it, but the price for the title was too steep. I could see it in the way her eyes never rested on one thing for too long, her straight back, her tense arms always ready to spring into action.

The court session ended, and my heart began to beat quickly, and I told myself I wanted to speak to her. But what on earth could I say? Congratulations? That was heartless, 'I'm sorry?' Cruel. And everything I thought to say was shot down, and before I knew it. She was gone. I glanced to my side, my father was gone as well.

"Ryland?" I hissed out and he was at my side in an instant,

"You called, my lady?"

"Where did my father taken General Song?" I asked, he smiled then, inclining his head, I followed him to the General's room,

"Would you like to be sneaky and hear what they're saying...again?" I didn't even hesitate when I nodded my head, he shook his head with a chuckle and I heard my father's voice.

"To be a General is a great honor and a great burden." My father was saying, "you may have to make difficult choices, you may have to sacrifice lives." I bristled then, how could he be saying this to her when she had just lost her entire squad?! How cruel could he be?

"To knowingly send loved ones to their deaths is perhaps the hardest thing a leader must do."

I heard a sob then, "I know, I know it's hard," my father murmured, and I realized that she was crying. "But it will get better, it won't get easier, but we become wiser. And if it is in my power, I hope you to never have to make this choice again. But you saved us all. Me, my wife, my daughter, the entire capital. We are in your debt."

I didn't want to hear anymore, the sounds of her crying were more painful than I could imagine. "General Song," he whispered, "raise your head, tears are not a sign of weakness, they are proof of your sacrifice. Thank you for protecting my kingdom."

"Yes...your majesty." Her voice croaked with emotion, and I pulled away from Ryland then, feeling upset. Upset with myself, because it wasn't by the door I stayed, to comfort her as well, but to the stables I ran, to speak with Lucinda.

And it was at this moment that I truly understood the meaning of cowardice.

And I was a coward.


	8. Accounting for Cowardice

Summer 1065 A.L.

Accounting for Cowardice

"Lania, come on, you've not even said a word to her since she started living in the castle." Ryland was bugging me again; he was incessant in trying to get me to talk to her. But every time I thought I had the courage, it failed me before I even approached her. Perhaps it was guilt at knowing her pain, yet doing nothing, it felt as though I was unworthy of approaching her.

Who was I to understand her pain? Could a Princess not make sense of the tribulations of a Knight? And if I could, would I know what to say to ease whatever she was feeling?

"You know, if you continue to doubt like this, you may lose her forever." I gasped, turning to him, wondering if he knew something about a plot against her life. "No, no not death," he amended, "but her heart may be captured by another."

My shoulders drooped then, "I know," I whispered, "but I feel so much...I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'm an utter coward and we both know it, was it ever the same between you and Henry?"

He regarded me with amused eyes, "yeah, yeah it was really terrifying, making the first move, he was a serving boy, and I was a Prince, and yet I was completely and utterly fascinated by him."

"And it was kept secret?" I prodded, feeling my fingers tangle together,

"Of course. You know what happened after the man who raised me found out."

My stomach turned then; he had told me of how Henry was killed before him. But it didn't make it any easier, and surely the memories were horrifying and traumatic enough if he became a ghost, intent on having his wish fulfilled. He only wanted to be remembered, he didn't want his death in vain. And wasn't that true for any death? Nobody wanted it to be in vain.

"And how old were you when you met Henry?"

"19," he admitted, "but, I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did, you know, I could have had a much longer life with Henry if I weren't so timid. That's why I'm pushing you so hard."

"Ryland, I'm _14_." I said then, "hardly even the age to be considered for marriage, I don't even want to think about it..."

"You're a liar, I know you dream of marrying her."

I felt my cheeks flush and I squeaked, hiding my face in the pages of the ancient text I was reading. He laughed at me, "Ryland, why are you so cruel?!"

"The only cruelty in your life is from your own hand, why do you torture yourself when you could talk to her?"

"Because I'm just a kid! The last thing I want to do is to leave a poor impression! I'd rather be invisible if that were the case!"

He sighed, "you're not just a kid, Lania, you're Princess Lania. And I, for one, find you to be an incredible friend despite your age. I doubt she'll feel any differently."

I chewed on my cheek, "you say that, but in the end, neither of us know how it will go. And knowing me...if I were in her presence, I doubt I'd be able to speak."

"You don't know until you try."

"Maybe later," I mumbled then, unable to quell the anxiety in my heart, "I promised Father I would figure out a plan to give aid to the outer villages, let me focus."

His only reply was that of a sigh, and I could only understand his disappointment in me, I already felt the same of myself.

"Now's your chance, 12 o'clock." He said then as I talked with my father, I glanced out of the corner of my eye then and felt the breath stolen from my lungs. It was her. And dare I say she looked amazing in the royal blue uniform.

"Lania?"

"Er, yes, um, father, can you excuse me? I'll tell you more about my plans later."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" I called out over my shoulder, hastily making my way in the opposite direction of General Song, meanwhile, Ryland was having a cow as he followed me.

"Lania! What are you doing! She's right here! It's perfect! Why are you running?!"

My legs took me to King's Grove, the place I would always run to as a child to hide. Figures, I was still a child, and this seemed to be exactly where I needed to be. The beautiful shimmerwood tree stood tall in the center of the courtyard, the crystal monuments stood around it, a tribute to the sacrifice of the three heroes that gave their lives in the War of Light. Kryar the human, and the elves Koroshimo and Belhira.

"I'm sorry, Ryland." I said, glancing back at him, "it seems as though I'm going to make your mistake after all. I simply lack a spine."

"Now don't say that." He said softly, "you're the strongest person I know and trust me, I've seen a lot of Princesses in my days." He stood beside me, "I think...I've been pushing you too hard, and that's doing more harm than good, I am sorry, Lania. You're allowed to take things at your own pace."

"But...I want to do it." I said helplessly, letting the sigh fall from my lips, "why does it seem so impossible? Why does even the thought of speaking to her fill me with such anxiety?"

"Rejection."

I glanced at him, and he continued, "you're a Princess, it's unlikely you've ever dealt with rejection on the scale you're thinking of. So much of your life has revolved around her, and she doesn't even know it. You fear to take the step to get closer because there's always the chance that it will drive you apart. You fear rejection."

"You're right." I realized, "I am so scared that something I do will only drive her to dislike me, that I'm too scared to even let her make that choice."

"But what if she likes you?" He said then, "isn't that enough to have hope? Think about it, her arms around you, a warm embrace, whispered words, her lips—"

I let out a shrill cry, clamping a hand over my mouth, "Ryland! That's so scandalous!" I cried, my cheeks flushing, I glanced at his grinning face, "and besides..." I whispered, "I'm not even sure how it all works."

"What?" He asked,

"Sex."

"Oh. Uhm." He was fidgeting then, and I think it was the first time I'd ever seen him uncomfortable, "ask your parents."

"I can't! I vaguely understand how it normally works...but...I'm not normal." I glanced at him with a sad smile, "there's so much I don't understand, and I don't know who to turn to."

He sighed, "well, my dearest Princess, you're in luck. Your family owns the most extensive library in all of Midellas, and I can tell you, there will be information that you seek there. I wouldn't say I'm an expert on the female side of things, so it's best you consult the books."

"Oh." I mumbled then, "will I learn about how to have sex with a female?"

"You know," he sighed, "why can't you talk to Silver, but can easily talk to ME about female sex?"

I scowled then, "I don't know, you're my friend, I just kind of expect you to deal with it, I guess...I'm sorry, should I not ask you these things?"

"Well," arms were folded, "these questions are better to come to me than anybody else. At least I'm dead, I can't spread rumors about you. But Lania," he glanced at me, "you need to be careful about these thoughts and feelings, it would take a big change in order to have something like same-sex relationships approved in this kingdom."

I frowned, "thanks for the advice, I guess I should explore in the library then, care to come with me?"

"Somebody has to keep watch over you." He grumbled, and I smiled, offering a prayer of gratitude in my heart for the heroes before I took off towards the library, my grumbling ghost friend, not far behind.

The flashing lights were beautiful, I watched the soldiers below from my favorite alcove in the wall. She was there, in her royal blue uniform, teaching new recruits how to use magic to make their swords stronger. I sighed; it truly was a beauty to behold.

I wished she could teach me; I'd like to hear her voice give gentle instruction as I held a weapon of my own. But it was doubtable I'd ever be able to have the skill to use magic like that, it required years of practice, and General Song was well above her age in terms of skill and knowledge, that's why they called her the protégé.

I desired so many things from her and the relationship I wanted to have...

And yet I could not even bring myself to speak to her. Perhaps it would be better for everyone if I just lived my fantasies out in my mind, but I wanted more.

I wanted more than a fantasy; I wanted a reality.

And yet it seems that it was my own courage that failed me from taking that step towards reality, a heavy sigh fell from my lips as I watched the soldiers fight one another, Silver observed them from afar before stepping forward and making suggestions to some of the groups,

"Did you hear?" I heard a voice say then, and I stiffened, glad that I was hidden in the alcove, soldiers above seemed to be changing their patrol routes, "I heard that the Eclipsed Shrine was taken by the Fallen. It seems there's a war going on in the rift."

"A war?"

"I suppose those recruits are going to see the battlefield soon enough," one mused, "makes me glad I'm stationed here. Nice and easy." I bristled then, "how many do you think will die if they try to take it back?"

"Umm...I'd say all but the General, look at their form."

"Yeah no shit, she may be a protégé, but looks like she can't teach worth shit."

"Guys. That's enough, she's accomplished more than you sorry louts ever will." I realized my hands were clenched, and I forced them to relax as the soldiers left, I was surprised at how I was able to remain calm, despite their verbal lashing of General Song.

But what seemed more terrifying, was the knowledge that darkness was creeping ever closer to threatening the dream I had, one where I could rule a fair and just kingdom, with Silver at my side.

We were going to war.

**Author's Note: Lania is me whenever I find myself catching feelings, I avoid that person like the plague, if only I wasn't a coward oof.**


	9. Beginning of my Fairy Tale

Winter 1066 A.L.

Beginning of my Fairy Tale

I fidgeted in my seat. I had sent Ronald off to fetch General Song, it had been quite a while so I wondered whether or not he was struggling in finding her, or if she had simply refused to come. I honestly was unsure what I would do if she refused, I had long since planned out this day, and now that it was here, I felt an unending amount of anxiety.

As if trying to comfort me, butterflies that were jumping to and fro from the flowers were flitting silently around me, I smiled slightly, I lifted my hands so they could land on my fingers, their tiny feet tickled at my skin.

"Princess Lania, General Song, as you requested." I jumped; I hadn't even heard Ronald return! I quickly stood, heart leaping when I saw her, we had never been this close before, she lowered her eyes immediately, and I felt a rush of displeasure at that simple action. I did not want her bowing her head, least of all to me.

"Thank you, Ronald, you may leave." I addressed him with a smile on my face, he bowed quickly before he was jogging off. And for a moment I stared at her, enthralled with the knowledge that I had waited nigh seven long years for this moment. "General Song, thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice."

Her eyes met mine then, and I nearly was swept off my feet, they were more beautiful in person, my dreams had fallen short of giving her her proper dues,

"Of course, Princess Lania," and her voice. I already liked hearing her speak, I had never really heard her voice before, when I watched her train the soldiers, I could never catch what she was saying, when I saw her in court, she never spoke, and...I wasn't allowed to participate in the meeting of the Generals.

I loved her voice. Soft, yet strength behind it. Deep and battle-worn, but gentle.

"What may I do for you?" She was asking and I realized I had been so entranced by her voice that I wasn't entirely sure what to say next, I had already fallen from my carefully rehearsed script the moment I saw her face. I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned away, inclining to the empty seat across from the table,

"Please sit down, I have a matter to discuss with you," I said, and suddenly I was back on track, after she sat down we would discuss my birthday and—

"I would consider it a breach of conduct. You have a higher status than I."

Oh. My plans were ruined again. Curse her high morals that were making me weak in the knees. I pushed my lower lip out, cheeks puffing in a slight pout, I sat down then, any more deviations from the script and I was sure to explode! My gaze found my teacup, tea that was still hot, and likely to go to waste. My hands fidgeted in my lap, I could feel her gaze on me, but she made no move to rush the words that I was trying to speak.

"My 16th birthday is soon," I said after a deep breath, "and that is when I am to choose a Royal Guardian." I refused to let my gaze wander to her face, if I were to get distracted now I would lose all momentum, I would lose all hope to ever spit the words out. "I have been thinking long and hard," that was an understatement, I had thought about this decision for the past seven years, "you are the only one I want by my side," I said, glancing up at her now, I saw her composure break, the surprise in her eyes.

And then she was thinking, I could see how her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her face as impassive as before. Her facial reactions were minuscule, if not invisible to the naked eye. I was looking forward to being able to study her fully. To know what every twitch of a facial muscle meant.

She remained silent, and so I broached the question, "General Song, will you be my Knight?" I hadn't meant to beg, but the way I had voiced the question it certainly seemed as though I were.

"Why?" She suddenly breathed out and I blinked, before I could even answer, she was down on one knee, "forgive me! I did not mean to question your judgment, it's just, there are many skilled warriors out there—"

Her words were preposterous, there was much talk that she was the strongest person in the Kingdom, it hadn't been actually decided upon, she would have to beat all the other generals for that title. But her strength with the sword was no laughing matter, much less her abilities with the lance, crossbow, to name a few that I had seen her use...

"Do you doubt your skill?" I asked quietly, and I saw her stiffen, face still pointed at the ground, hair of ivory as a curtain between us.

"Yes." She whispered. The memories of her appointment of General flooded back. The haunted look in her eye was much different than my memory of her when I was nine. It was as if this war had sucked the life right out of her, and then some. I remembered how desperately I wished to hug her back then. The words of my beloved aunt rang true in my head. I wanted to show her how deeply I cared for her, someone she didn't even fully know.

"Raise your head." I commanded, there was a slight hesitation before I could see her face. And then my arms were around her as I collapsed from my seat. And I was giddy for a mere moment as I held her, I resisted burrowing my face in her neck, resisted so desperately not to make her uncomfortable, even as she stiffened away from me. "Please don't be so hard on yourself." I began, my script having been long forgotten, "I've been wanting to do this for two years, I knew you were suffering, I'm sorry—" my throat was getting thick with emotion and I desperately blinked back the tears, "-it's taken me this long to work up the courage to talk to you."

"Princess Lania?" She questioned, and I failed in hiding my sniffles. I pulled away to keep from crying on her uniform. I knew it was hardly proper, and she had been nothing but pristine every time I saw her.

"Sorry." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes in embarrassment, "I just feel so bad. I'm only a Princess. I can't imagine what you've gone through to get where you are. But is it selfish of me to say I want to understand you?"

And for a moment, she just stared at me. Her eyes seemed to burn into me with the fire of the setting sun. I quickly dropped my gaze to avoid being consumed. I became preoccupied with preventing the tears from falling. Waving my hands under my eyes. "Sorry, sorry," I grinned apologetically, "this is NOT how I wanted this meeting to go."

"Yes." She said and I blinked at her, a bit confused, she shook her head to seemingly clear her thoughts. "Apologies, your Royal Highness." She said, "it would be my honor to serve as your Royal Guard."

My heart leapt, no, perhaps it stopped? Either way the excitement, the hope could hardly be contained. "You'll do it?!" I asked, leaning forward with excitement, I couldn't help the smile on my face. "Thank you, General Song." I whispered, "would you care to have some tea now?"

"It still would be a breach of conduct."

Oh boy, we have some work to do.

**Author's Note: They finally meet, if you've read the other book you'll recognize this scene but this time it's in Lania's POV (heh her gay thoughts are wild).**


	10. The First Dance

Winter 1066 A.L.

The First Dance

"Won't you dance, Princess Lania? It is your birthday after all." Master Yulnus offered, and I smiled at him before politely declining. I wasn't fond of these parties, the grandeur, I wasn't interested in any of it. What I was interested in...my gaze drifted to the corner of my view.

Where _she_ was standing, just a ways off, keeping a level gaze of all of the guests. I wanted to speak with her. I hadn't gotten the chance since I had asked her to become my knight. I sighed, sitting on my throne, situated between my parents.

"You should go dance sweetie, you might find a really nice guy." My mother said to me and I rolled my eyes before thinking that it could actually be a great opportunity to leave without anyone noticing.

"Alright." I said, standing up, I made my way through the crowd, noticing how she kept to the edges of the room to give me some sense of privacy. It was frustrating, _she_ was the one I _wanted_ to talk to.

Finally, I had moved outside, the Titan platform, all the captains were inside enjoying the party, the space was empty. The music could still be heard faintly from the curtain, doors were kept open to keep the air moving. And despite the clouds that told of snow, they had yet to break. However I felt perfectly warm, the platform was enchanted from the elements, the snow and ice would find no home here. I reached my hand out, feeling the chill the further I stretched out.

"Princess Lania, is something wrong?"

_Finally_. I turned around, her hair was of starlight, the sun in her eyes. Before I got distracted too much, I needed to say the words I had rehearsed well over a week ago. "You can call me Lania when we're alone, I'd like to dispel with the formalities since we're going to be working so closely together from now on."

Her brow creased, but only for a moment, "My apologies Princess Lania, it would be unbecoming for someone like me to become familiar with you—"

"That's literally your job" I muttered under my breath as she finished her sentence,

"-in _that_ way." Pursing my lips, I guess I should have expected our forbidden romance wouldn't happen straight from the get-go. What was I thinking? I didn't want to pressure her, or become more of a bother than I already us. Was I bothering her? I didn't know. I had no idea what was going on inside her head. It was usually easy for me to communicate with others, I could talk with dead people for crying out loud. But she...was an enigma. A puzzle, something I wanted to solve.

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name then?" I asked, prodding, she shook her head,

"Call me whatever you wish, I'm your Knight." She said simply but I couldn't stop the small smile from breaking across my face, my knight. She was _my_ knight.

"Silver, then," I smiled, she stared at me before lowering her gaze, I would change that, I didn't want us to have a master-servant relationship. I wanted her by my side. Always. "Come here." I inclined my head towards the railing I was leaning over, her footsteps were nearly silent on the cobblestone. "To answer your question, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk to you."

"You should enjoy your party, I'm not going anywhere, Princess Lania." She offered and my heart skipped a beat, she wasn't going anywhere. I liked the sound of that, I really did.

"I wanted to thank you for accepting the position of Royal Guardian." I turned to her, smiling brightly, "I'm glad you're the one by my side."

"Of course, Princess Lania, you honor me with such kind words." Honor? No, I spoke the truth, if only she knew how I felt about her, I wondered if she would be disturbed. Or...I was lost in thought as I watched the moonlight reflect off the waves.

Music filtering through my ears, I realized I did want to dance, I wanted to dance with the warrior at my side. Unthinkingly the words dropped from my lips, "do you know how to dance?"

"Pardon?" I turned to her, feeling my cheeks blush,

"Dance. Do you know how to dance?" I had always thought that fighting looked like dancing, so I just assumed she knew how to dance.

"...no, I've never...tried..." she trailed off, probably wondering why I asked such a preposterous question, I was asking myself the same thing at this point.

"I can show you," I said quickly, "uh, if you don't mind. I've always thought that sword fighting looks like dancing."

I held out a gloved hand, hoping she would take it. "Is this...wise?" She hesitated, "if someone sees us—"

"It's alright." I didn't care about my reputation, not if I was doing what made me happy. She took my hand then and we walked away from the ledge, I could not stop the internal shriek that was resounding in my head from holding her hand. Gloves or no gloves, it was her _hand_.

"I'll show you how to waltz, first, put your hand here," I showed her on my own hip,

"Is it really necessary for me to know how to dance?" She asked suddenly, I shrugged,

"Well...no, if you don't want to—" but my face fell as I said those words, perhaps it was terrible of me to do something so manipulative, perhaps it wasn't. Oh dear, I really was a sly fox, just like Lucinda. If only she could see me now

I tried really hard not to blush when I felt her hand on my waist, I really did. But my face always betrayed me. I was nearly at arm's length though; I could see how uncomfortable this was making her.

I was so cruel.

I stepped closer, taking her free hand in mine. "So, there are four steps to this dance, and basically you just go in a circle. Follow my feet, since I'm technically leading." I instructed as I took a step backward, she took a step forward.

To the side, and she followed, I smiled as I looked down at our feet, "just like that, and you keep time with the music." I said, inclining an ear to hear the music in the distance before beginning to step in time. To my delight, she followed easily, with no hindrance at all.

"See! You're doing it!" I said excitedly, glancing up at her, her eyebrows were furrowed, she was biting her lip with concentration. I kind of adored how hard she was trying to not step on my feet. Of course, I couldn't say that out loud.

"I fail to see how this is like fighting. It's very...uniform, when fighting you need to be flexible."

I chuckled darkly, "you want _flexible_? I started you out with something incredibly easy! Just wait—"

Her eyes widened a fraction, "my apologies Princess Lania, I didn't mean to offend—"

She was cut off by my sigh. Was it that audible? How incredibly improper of me, "Silver...the first thing you should know about me...is that I'm _incredibly_ sarcastic, and I don't get offended easily, there's no need for you to apologize, I was joking."

And there it was again, the blank face, the enigma, she was impossible to read when she got a handle on her emotions. "I see..." she trailed off, "is there anything else I should know?"

_Finally_, we were getting somewhere. "I'm adventurous, mother says I'm a daredevil, I will do almost anything if it's to gain knowledge..." I trailed off, this was my chance to say anything to see if she would catch onto it, "I love sleeping, mornings are pretty rough. But I love sunrises, so instead, I make do with watching the sunset every day. As far as your job goes, it shouldn't be too difficult, I'm not usually allowed to leave the castle...but things might be different with you around."

"Why leave the castle?" She asked, "apologies, I shouldn't-"

"No, _please_, throw all your questions at me, I'd rather not feel like I'm talking to myself." I laughed, a misstep, and I felt her boot under my foot. I gasped, "sorry!"

"And you said you were good at dancing," she said before clamping her jaw shut. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted, how long had it been before someone felt comfortable enough to banter with me? Not thinking of me as the Princess, but instead, as a _human being._

"You're right, I _was_ good at dancing, maybe you should lead." And then I was following her, albeit she was a bit off if you considered where the music was, but I wasn't going to complain. Not about dancing with her. Of course not.

"To answer your question," I began again, "there's only so much I can learn in the castle...there's only so much I can do. I feel as though I could be helping the people more by being there with them, instead of just hiding behind walls."

And she was quiet, staring at our feet as we went in a circle. Part of me itched to demand to know what she was thinking.

"That is an admirable way of thought. I will follow you wherever you wish to go. I will be your sword, and your shield."

I smiled softly. My sword, my shield, my Knight, my General.

**Author's Note: ahahahha I love them, help, I am my own fangirl...**


	11. Roommates

Winter 1066 A.L.

Roommates

And in the span of a few days, my entire life was turned on a top, who knew that turning 16 would make my parents sobbing messes? Because apparently now I was grown up, but I didn't even know what that meant.

Ryland told me they were bound to pressure marriage now and that I'd need to be firm at telling them that I wasn't ready, I hoped they would listen.

But perhaps the most thrilling change was the vacancy being filled in the room next to mine with none other than my own knight. My room was designed in a way that it would be easy for my knight to come to my aid should my life be in danger. A simple door connected our rooms, we were roommates.

I stared at it with burning curiosity, wondering what she was doing, wondering if I could go ask her.

"Just go, my goddess you've been staring at the door for half an hour!" Ryland complained and I glared at him,

"Fine, maybe I will!" I stood from my bed and marched over to the door, raising my hand to knock, I took a deep breath before my knuckles rapped on the wooden door,

"Come in." I heard from the other side, and the door opened soundlessly, I glanced around, the room was fairly large, a bed was in one corner, a nightstand beside it, a wardrobe on the opposing side, there was a desk near the middle of the room that she was sitting at, well standing now. However, as far as décor went, it seemed she hadn't even begun.

I realized she was staring at me and I felt my cheeks flush, "ah, sorry, I haven't really been in this room before. Please sit."

She did as I asked before replying, "it's bigger than my old one." She attempted to clean up her desk if only a little before she glanced up at me again, "can I do something for you Princess Lania?"

I felt something akin to annoyance when she didn't just say my name, I knew we had just talked about it, but it still frustrated me, we were alone...but she was always one for the stoic personality.

"I just, uh, came to see if you needed help unpacking but..." I gestured to the empty room. She had a wry smile on her face,

"I never was one for interior design."

"_Finally_! Something you're not good at!" I joked, she stared at me for a moment too long that I realized I probably shouldn't have made the joke—

"If the fate of the kingdom rested on an interior design battle, I would be of little help." She played along and I felt a sigh of relief, glad I hadn't overstepped my bounds. "But anything I have need of, I keep in my void space, it's more convenient that way."

Ah, void space magic, the magic of adventurers and soldiers, the interdimensional pocket that made it possible to store an endless number of things, always having everything within your grasp, I envied that kind of ability.

Me, on the other hand, had to travel to my castle study for all my research materials and other scholarly tribute, how I _wished_ that learning magic was available for the nobility. Ever since King Hadakhan, every noble-born after him swore off magic, it wasn't right, for someone to hold that much power in both authority and strength.

_I_ thought it was ridiculous, but I could see why the tradition remained. I took a few hesitant steps into her room, "may I ask what you're working on?"

She glanced down at her papers, "reading reports, _lots_ of reports..." she trailed off,

"If you're busy I can leave—" I began when she interrupted me,

"Please, Princess, speak your mind, reports can wait."

I hesitated, feeling how selfish my request was, "I just wanted to talk, but you're busy so—"

"What did you want to talk about?" She continued, "here you can sit...or maybe it's better we go somewhere else." She glanced around the room

"Here, come into my room, you haven't really seen it yet, have you?" I waved my hand as I went back into my room, looking around and making sure nothing was out of place, I would do my best to keep it very clean now, I couldn't let her think ill of me.

I heard her stop and turned around, she was standing in the doorway as if hesitating, I gave her a smile, "you need to know my quarters in case I should be attacked, you know."

"Right, of course, Princess Lania." She said as she walked in, her eyes shifting around everything, I sat on my bed as I watched her with fascination as she prowled around my room, "may I move this?" She asked then, pointing at one of my lounge chairs,

"Yes, of course, may I ask why?"

"If someone breaks inside from the window, it would mask the sound of falling glass. _And_ it's a nice chair." She said, moving it to the opposite side of the room,

"Well, we might be able to make an interior designer of you yet." I said, pleased with my wit this evening, she glanced at me, "maybe the kingdom could still be saved."

"Perhaps," she said wryly before continuing her prowl

"So...your reports, what are they for?" I asked noticing how she tested the window and glanced outside the balcony doors to her right,

"As General it's my responsibility on upkeep for the Highlands, they send me weekly reports of their situation and I determine whether they need help from the capital, or I go myself...I go there quite a bit." She checked the door handle to the balcony, swinging it open and close before stepping outside and looking around.

When she came back she passed me a glance, "The Generals report to each other too, General Errol reported that the Rift is stable, for now."

"The Eclipsed Shrine, I heard that you won it back," I mused of the events shortly after her becoming a General, "not a single life was lost, it was quite the feat.

"I helped General Errol because he asked me too, and I only landed the killing blow on their commander, I hardly fought in that battle alone."

I couldn't help but gasp, "_And_ you're humble? I can hardly find fault with you!"

"Pride gets people killed." She said, the balcony door shutting harder than expected and I jumped. "My apologies, Princess Lania."

"You don't need to apologize to me." I said softly, thinking back on her history, "I don't mind."

She let out a sigh, releasing the door handles from clenched hands, "windows look good, I don't expect anyone to break through them anytime soon." She turned the topic from herself, and I frowned,

"The door," I said, she turned back to me, "the door between our rooms, can we keep it open?"

"Wouldn't that be an invasion of your privacy?"

"There's nothing I want to keep private from you." I said sincerely before realizing what I said, "no, wait—goddess not like—"

And she began to chuckle, "duly noted, Princess, the door will stay open." She shook her head slightly with a smile,

"Would that be weird for you? You can keep it shut, I don't want you to feel like I'm taking over your life..." I trailed off,

"My life belongs to you now, Princess Lania," my heart fluttered at her words and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Thank you, General Song, my life is in your care."


	12. Brakarr Forest

Spring 1067 A.L.

Brakarr Forest

I finally convinced myself that it was time to see the world, I had spent enough time in the castle, pouring over books and tomes, and now I wanted to live the adventure I had always dreamed of.

With this determination, I decided that my first research mission would be to Bakarr Forest, an ancient forest that was relatively close to the castle. I was getting word from the spirits that the magic of the earth had fluctuated there, and I wanted to go investigate.

Silver didn't bat an eyelash when she agreed, my heart soared.

My father...he wasn't so easy to convince, but after some bargaining, he let me go, but only with a platoon of new recruits, it would be a relatively easy mission, enough to get their feet wet, and it would placate my urge to explore.

Or so he thought.

And so my first mission on gaining freedom began, and it ended in one of the cruelest ways imaginable.

Jolted from my sleep at the sound of metal, yelling, and roars.

"Silver!" I called out, we were in danger, I knew that, jumping from my bed, peering from the tent flap, I tried to see what was going on in the early dawn, eyes adjusting. A soldier grabbed my arm, he was one of the younger recruits, his face was one of worry,

"Princess Lania, it's dangerous get insi—"

An arrow. It whistled through the air, finding a place in his jugular, his scream gurgled, choked off, blood sprayed across my face.

Shock. I had read about this. I was in shock. My legs wouldn't move, it felt like I couldn't breathe, his body slumped, hitting mine, and that's when I heard the screaming, it was coming from me.

"Princess!" A female soldier cried before she was smashed to the side, her blood flew through the air, I didn't see where she landed. Hands covered my mouth as I recognized the creatures that were doing this. Braghins. Where had they come from? They were normally so peaceful.

The ground shook as the clubbed warrior approached me. His weapon was riddled with spikes, and soaked with blood. No...no _I don't want to die!_ But my legs wouldn't move, he got closer, lifted his club in the air.

I knew I was going to die then, the blood of fallen soldiers dripped down the wooden surface. I couldn't even shut my eyes as the club came down.

But it never hit me, her shield stopped it, I felt my knees go weak as I recognized her hair glowing in the dawning sun. The club was smashed away, along with the rest of his body, her shield glowing blue with magical energy. I felt my legs give away, her sword clattered to the ground as she caught me.

"Princess, are you hurt?" She asked, but my voice wouldn't work, I just shook my head as I cried. I heard more Braghins shouting and I flinched away from their voices. Suddenly I was picked up, and then we were running. I didn't know where. All I could see was the blood on my dress.

"Forgive me Princess Lania, I'll come for you shortly." She said with a hurried breath, suddenly I was being hoisted on...oh, it was Bartholomew, her Pegasus. I looked at her before noticing the arrow shaft sticking from her shoulder and I gasped. "Take her to safety."

"Wait. Silver!" I shrieked as he took off, I held on for dear life, she was lost from sight, but I could see the fire, the smoke in the dawning light. I buried my face into the back of Bartholomew's neck, not wanting to see the destruction.

Silver was hurt, was it because she protected me? Probably. I cried into his mane, he landed, there was silence. I was a fool. I had wanted to protect Silver, protect her from battle. But...she was the one protecting me.

I was a fool.

I hugged Bartholomew tightly, absolute fear at being left alone, even in the distance, I could hear the shrieking of the Braghins. Part of me was waiting, just waiting, for one to come through the trees. For my body to be riddled with arrows, for a sword to slice through skin, for a club to break my bones. My heart beat fast in my chest, and I fell to my knees, burrowing my face in my hands, hiding the tears, silencing the sobs.

They _died_. Those soldiers, they were just trying to protect me, and...their blood was on my clothes, my face, my _hands_. And that knowledge had shaken me to my core.

And even still, more were dying every moment out there, and my own helplessness, my own _fear_, kept me from doing anything. I shivered when I heard the rustling of nearby underbrush,

"Princess Lania?" It was Silver, relief filled my chest, but I still didn't have the energy, the _willpower _to move. And that was a _terrifying _thought. Bartholomew brushed my shoulder, washing my skin in a warm breath. I knew Silver was crouched before me now, "Princess Lania, can you walk?" She asked, her fingertips touched me, and suddenly I had thrown myself on her, fear enveloping me once more,

"Please don't leave me again." I whispered, my voice cracking, but I refused to cry anymore, not in front of her.

"Let's get you to safety, okay Princess?" She muttered but I just tightened my grip on her, I didn't want her to leave me again, I didn't want to be alone, not with these thoughts. Not with these feelings. It was absolutely terrifying.

Is this what soldiers faced every day?

How?

How was Silver so strong?

"Don't let go of me. Please." I whispered, my voice wavering,

"I won't." She promised, one of her arms snaking underneath my legs, and then she rose, I held my arms across my chest, resting my head on the armor plating of her armor, it was pristine, free of blood. I wondered how. There had been so much blood.

My gaze focused on the red tint of my hands, it was the remnants of the blood that was no doubt on my face, I could hear Silver speaking now, but it was as if the words swam from one ear and out the other. I felt numb, useless. I hid my face in her neck, feeling the warmth of her skin, the pulse that throbbed there.

Living. A sign of life.

My arms around her neck, in another life this would have thrilled me, the position we were in. But now? Holding onto her was all I could do to maintain my composure, to not break down in front of the soldiers, to cry like the child I _was_.

"Princess Lania, can you speak?" Her voice pierced through the fog in my head,

"Yes." I whispered, but my voice sounded thin, and why shouldn't it? I closed my eyes, trying not to think about the blood, about the screaming, the dead eyes of the Braghin as they cut down my escort.

"I'll protect you." She said then, "don't be scared. I'm here." I tightened my arms around her, those words had calmed my rampaging heart,

"Thank you." I said, already feeling the strength returning to my limbs, I could move, I wasn't a prisoner to the fear anymore. I leaned away so I could look into her eyes, she glanced at me, and I felt my heart quiver when she _smiled_.

"There's no need to thank me, I'm your Knight after all." She said simply, and I steadied myself then.

She must have known exactly what would calm me down. Her simple words had chased away the numbness. I stared at her face, noticing how pale she was in the dawning light. Whether it was because of the lighting or her natural color, I didn't know.

But one thing I did know, it was selfish of me to insist being carried. So many soldiers had been injured, I was fine, and yet, I was being carried as a child.

'I'll protect you.' She had said, I glanced over her shoulder, the arrow that I was sure she had been hit with was gone, and from my angle, I couldn't even see if it had pierced her skin. She must be okay if she was carrying me, _right_? That's what I was saying to console myself. There was a commotion, and instantly my breath picked up as I looked forward, Silver jogged forward, jostling me slightly.

One of the soldiers had collapsed. His face was pale, he was shivering, and then he began vomiting. Instantly my vision was covered by a gauntlet. Silver was kneeling before them, oh...I was making things inconvenient for her.

"Silver...you can put me down..." I whispered,

"Was he cut?"

"Yes he was nicked by an arrow, barely a scratch though."

There was a heavy sigh, "it doesn't matter if it was barely a scratch, the poison would still be in his system. Can you heal him?"

"I can cure the poison, but that will be the extent of my magic for the rest of the day." The priest said forlornly,

"Nobody else is in danger of dying at the moment, do it, we can be at the Dragon Knight Camp before the day is over, as long as we can continue this pace." Silver surmised. Poison. The arrows had poison?! But Silver—

Her hand was still on my face I pulled it away to stare at her worriedly, she spared me a glance before the priest chanted a few quick words, "we'll rest here for a few minutes, give him time to get back on his feet." She said, and soldiers immediately began dropping, leaning up against trees. Silver stood and I carefully watched her face, seeing the way her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turned into a grimace.

And then her perfect mask was back. As if nothing was wrong. As if she _hadn't_ been shot by a poisoned arrow and was playing everything off as fine.

And I was being a burden to her. We walked to the edge of the clearing, so Silver could keep an eye out on things while the others rested. But she needed rest too.

"Silver."

She looked at me, eyebrow raised in question. "You were shot." I said slowly, "with an arrow. And it was poisoned...did you get treatment for it?"

"Are you worrying about me?" She asked, almost confused, almost scoffing. I was taken aback by her tone,

"Put me down."

"Princess..."

"Now." I demanded and she placed me back on my feet, but now I was a good deal shorter than she, it was hard to be intimidating when the other person was looking down on you, literally and figuratively. Although I wasn't sure if she was doing the figurative part.

"Of course I'm worried about you. What are you implying?"

"You should be more worried about yourself."

"Are _you _worried about me?" I asked, the confusion remained in her eyes.

"It's my job to—"

Ouch. That stung. It was her _job_? Not because she actually cared then, but because it was the order of my father. Did I mean _anything_ to her? Or was I just another noble she had to babysit. Is that what she thought? I didn't know.

"Is that all I am? Just a job?" I found myself asking angrily, _bitterly_. Her eyes widened for the briefest of seconds and I stalked off into the trees.

"Princess Lania, it's dangerous!"

"Oh are you saying that because it's your job too?" I called over my shoulder, scowling at the ground,

"Well, yes, but also—"

I didn't want to hear it. I needed to get away, at least then I could have a break from the person who thought I was 'just a job.' Cold metal held fast to my skin, and I yelped.

"Let me go!"

"No. I forbid you to leave the group. It's unsafe."

"You _forbid _me?" I was borderlining hysterics now. "You can't _do _that!"

Her mask was breaking, she looked...worried, "in the case of an emergency, your safety is my priority, and I have the authority to ensure that safety. Even if it means doing something you're opposed to. You're still in shock. This mood swing isn't normal—"

"And what if it isn't?! I just, I _just _saw people die right in front of me. Why, why _wouldn't _I be upset?!" I cried, suddenly feeling tears drip down my face. Oh my goddess what was _wrong _with me? Was this really an effect of shock?

"Princess Lania...it's okay to be shaken, but you can't allow it to cloud your logic. We need to go back to the others. It's not safe. Please listen to me."

I hesitated, she was right, I _wasn't _acting normal, I could fall apart once we were safe. Once the danger had passed. I nodded slowly, allowing her to pull me along, though I had no doubt she could do so, even if I hadn't _allowed _her.

And then she froze, eyes doing a sweep, I felt my heart drop at her reaction, and then suddenly I was behind her, the sound of something hitting metal, and Silver cursing.

"Princess Lania, run back the way we came, the others need to evacuate." She said, slowly backing up, pushing me, her shield came out of her void space. And I heard the shriek of a Braghin, and I remembered seeing the blood.

Breathing quickened, legs locked up.

"Princess!"

Her voice shook me from the panic that threatened to take hold of my mind, she was right here. I trusted her. I shouldn't be afraid. Not for my own safety.

But for hers.

"What about you?" I asked, her shield stopped several arrows,

"The Braghins can't be allowed to reach the others, they'll be torn apart." I already knew her reasoning, what she was thinking. But to face off against them alone, I didn't even know how many there _were_.

And I was afraid. Afraid of the self-sacrificing Knight before me. The Knight who willingly gave up all her potions and refused treatment for the sake of others. The Knight who was now planted between me and danger. The Knight who was telling me to run, to save the others. The Knight who was planning on fighting them alone.

"But!" I cried before I was shoved back, I nearly lost my footing, I heard the charging footsteps of a Braghin, and in an instant, the morning sun was covered by his looming shadow. Powerful muscles rippled, and his club slammed down.

Lightning cracked as he hit the wall of light that Silver had created with her shield, my hair flew back with the force, and for a moment, I was struck with awe and a renowned source of pride for my royal protector.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, not acting injured in the slightest.

"Yes." I breathed out, and she turned to look over her shoulder. Golden eyes flashing in the sunrise. I realized how much I loved the color of her eyes. They were the color of the sun rising at dawn. I gritted my teeth and turned around running back through the trees, when I heard the Braghins begin to scream.

"I trust in you to stay alive. You signed up for the long haul when you agreed to be my Knight...don't sign off after two months." I grumbled under my breath as I hiked up my dress and ran.

The other soldiers were up and ready to move, they could hear the screaming, no doubt they wanted to move away as quickly as possible.

"Princess!" One of the soldiers ran up and put a shield to my back in case anything should burst through the trees after me. I knew nothing would though, nothing would get past my Knight. I trusted her.

"Silver is fighting them, we need to make our way to Dragon Knight Camp." I said, and the soldiers nodded instantly, not doubting Silver's ability, she was a general after all. But I didn't think any of them knew that she was poisoned as well, a poison that had a grown man collapsed and vomiting after just a scratch.

There was no way she was in perfect condition.

The thought pierced me with worry, clenching my heart with panic.

'Do you trust me?' she had asked, the answer would always be a resounding yes. I just didn't know if I had the strength to run _away _from her. Run away from her when I knew she was in danger. The soldiers began to move, I ran to Bartholomew's side,

"You can sense her, right? If anything happens you have my permission to drop these guys to go save her. Please." I whispered, running a hand through his mane, he nickered, staring at me with intelligent brown eyes.

I knew he understood me, and so I stayed by his side. Worry eating at me, at least if I was by him, then in some way I was connected to her. The sun began to rise higher, and after an hour or two Bartholomew suddenly stopped, and my heart froze.

Immediately I spun around, "Is it Silver? Does she need help?" I asked, ready to run to her, but he grabbed my dress in his mouth, refusing to let go. "Staying? Resting?" I asked and the fabric was dropped. I let out a sigh of relief.

Was Silver coming to meet us? Some of the soldiers collapsed against trees, grateful for the rest, Bartholomew folded his legs beneath him, the soldiers he had been carrying were laid to the side, and I rested against his back, braiding his mane with the nervous energy I had.

"Is she okay?" I asked him, and he stared at me before nudging his nose into my cheek, and I smiled, if he was able to be this relaxed, then I knew things were alright.

I should never have doubted her, never doubted her will to live.

"Princess Lania, how long will we be stopped?" A soldier asked, I sat up straighter,

"Until General Song meets back up with us." They nodded, several settled down more, the priest went through his bag, they began organizing and making announcements of who would watch the perimeter.

It was past noon, we had already divvied up resources for a meal, and _still _she didn't come back. But then Bartholomew perked up, and for a moment my heart stopped, when he whinnied loudly, breaking the silence of the forest. I looked expectantly towards the trees Bartholomew was staring at,

"It's General Song." She called out as she brushed aside the foliage, I felt my heart flipped inside my chest, she looked _okay_. The commanding officer met her quickly but I saw her eyes gaze the crowd until she saw me and she inclined her head, perhaps thanking me for trusting her.

I couldn't help the way my chest clenched at how I had _doubted _her. I looked at my clasped hands, dried blood on my skin a reminder of how I'd woken up this morning. Bartholomew nickered beside me and I glanced up, Silver plopped heavily beside me, her back against a tree.

"Are you alright?" I asked,

"Just tired. And you?" She answered quickly, I shrugged,

"I'm not injured—"

"Most wounds given in battle aren't physical. Wounds can come in the form of memories and trauma...it's okay to not be okay." She said, despite not looking at me, her head was turned upwards, sun filtering through the leaves in trees danced across her skin. Her words were incredibly profound.

"It's okay to not be okay Silver." I repeated back to her, and she let out a scoffing breath,

"General Song, what's our next course of action?" A soldier approached us too soon, and Silver was already getting up, I lunged forward and grabbed her hand, and she stopped, I glanced at the soldier,

"Give us some more time to rest, and then we can continue to Dragon Knights—"

"No." Silver interrupted me, "that's why I ran here, the Braghins have assaulted the camp, the shrine has likely been deactivated in the attack. We're going through the ruins."

"But...isn't the ruins infested with vengeful ghosts?" The soldier asked nervously, and suddenly Silver was looking at me, and I knew what she was going to say before she even said it, and I felt a shot of nervousness rush through me.

"Princess Lania can speak to ghosts, can you get us through the ruins?"

To be truthful, I had no _idea _if I could or not. But...if I couldn't where else would we go? I had trusted Silver, was this her way of saying that she trusted me? I hesitated for a moment. "I can." the declaration came, Silver nodded her head in approval, leaning back into the tree, I realized I was still holding her hand and I unhappily let go.

"Thank you for worrying about me." She finally said after a moment, and I froze, "Bartholomew told me."

I bit my lip and glanced at the pegasus with chagrin, and I could almost _see _how smug he was at ratting me out.

"O-of course. It's my _job _to worry about you." I said and her eyes opened, staring at the leaves above us.

"My arm is numb." She said it so nonchalantly that I almost didn't realize what she said and my eyes widened, "I think it's because of the poison."

"That's bad. That's _really _bad. We need to get you to a healer right away!"

"Can you talk to ghosts?" She asked then, changing the subject and I nodded,

"I can. I will. I'll make them let us through."

"And how dangerous could this possibly be?" She asked and I hesitated, truth be told, ghosts were pretty fickle things. The ones that had wandered for a long time had less of their minds about them than new ghosts. Supposedly the ghosts that had taken refuge in the ruins were as old as the kingdom itself. I didn't know how things would turn out. But I was bound and willing to _try_.

"I don't know." I confessed, her sword stabbed into the ground and she rose to her feet,

"If things end up going wrong, my blade can kill the undead, I would reckon it would work with ghosts. Will you be my eyes?" Her hand reached out and I glanced at her before taking her outstretched hand, she pulled me to my feet.

"I will." I said, honored by the trust she was already placing in me. She announced to the rest of the soldiers the change in our plans, which meant traveling back the way we had come, the ruins were nearby the remaining Shimmerwood trees, where the fairies protected. After the long rest they had been given the soldiers were better than before, taking a break had done wonders for their morale.

I walked side by side with Silver, glancing out of the corner of my eye at her. She kept her gaze ahead, so I wondered if she knew I was staring, I wondered if she cared.

And because I was staring her, I didn't realize the hole in the ground and I pitched forward, my ankle twisting painfully, I gasped when arms caught me.

"Princess Lania, are you alright?" I steadied myself, smiling guiltily at Silver, I put weight on my ankle and nearly collapsed, I was swept off my feet and placed on Bartholomew's back, she was pulling up my skirts, looking for my foot. I gasped at the cold metal that pressed into tender skin. The priest came and looked at it,

"Your foot doesn't appear broken, but it's definitely sprained, it's already swelling, we need something—"

Silver was pulling fabric and a potion from her void space, she pulled the cork out with her mouth before pouring the blue liquid into the scarf looking piece of fabric, she tied the fabric around my ankle, the cool feeling of the icy solution soothed the skin. "How is that?" Silver asked, eyes glancing up at me, I nodded,

"It's good. I'm sorry."

"Next time, make sure you watch where you're going, Bartholomew will carry you." She said, I bit my lip and we traveled in continued silence. This wasn't how I intended for this journey to go. I wanted to investigate the decline in the Shimmerwood trees, I wanted to know why it seemed as though the magic was being drained from this land.

How was I to know that my want to do research would lead to such intense bloodshed? I clenched my hands together, her hand was on mine then, and I jolted. She hesitated, lifting her hand away from mine,

"Sorry, I—"

I grabbed her hand, refusing to let her small step into personal contact go to waste. "Don't. This is fine." I said, analyzing the metal that protected her skin, where it was raised at the joints, letting her move her fingers.

"It's not your fault." She said, and I glanced at her, she kept her gaze facing forward, I wondered how she knew exactly what I was thinking. "It's natural to think that, but it's not your fault Princess, don't let yourself be troubled by the events of this morning."

"Does..." I hesitated for a moment, "does it bother you?"

"Of course it does," she responded without hesitation, "it's my fault that the warning didn't come soon enough—"

I laughed quietly and she turned to look at me, face impassive, but I saw the way her eyebrow quirked slightly, she was confused. "Out of all the Knights, I think mine might be the silliest."

"How?" She asked, her voice demanding an answer, and I smiled, squeezing her hand.

"You're so hypocritical, you know, you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Neither do you." She pointed out and I blinked back my surprise, I snickered slightly, realizing how hypocritical I was being as well. "Out of all the Princesses, I think mine might be the silliest." She mused, playing on my words, but my heart skipped a beat. I turned away as my cheeks flushed. Goodness, it was so easy for her to get my heart beating fast.

There was silence then, and we continued our journey for a few more hours. "Let's rest here." Silver finally called out, the soldiers dropped like flies, drinking their water and eating and food they had in their void spaces. Bartholomew plopped down, and I slid from his back, favoring my leg, the swelling had gone down thanks to whatever Silver had done, but it still hurt to put weight on it.

I watched as Silver surveyed the area, keeping guard. Suddenly Bartholomew snorted and rose to his feet quickly, I turned to glance at him and he trotted over to Silver quickly, I saw her stumble into his side, and worry rose inside me. I quickly stood, wincing at the pain in my foot.

"Princess Lania, is something the matter?"

"General Song is poisoned, does anyone have any healing items?" I called out, their faces blanched,

"Poisoned? No, she gave us all..." his voice trailed off, "priest!" He immediately called out, "can you dispel her poison?"

"No...as I said hours ago, I don't have the ability right now." He whispered,

"Mana potions?! Something—"

"Don't make a fuss. I'm fine." Silver said, though she didn't look fine, her face was pale, and she was developing shadows under her eyes, a sign of sickness and exhaustion. To make matters worse, she was leaning on Bartholomew.

I turned to her then, determination burning in my eyes, she didn't need to prove herself of anything, least of all to me. I didn't want her collapsing from exhaustion. She didn't need to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Silver. I order you to ride on Bartholomew with me." My words held power, and she knew it. She bowed her head slightly,

"As you wish, Princess Lania." She held out her hand then, I hesitantly took it and she pulled me forward, catching me around the waist, she placed me on Bartholomew's back, I let out a gasp, the cold metal of her armor pressed against my leg as she found my leg. "How does it feel?" She asked, glancing up at me.

"I'll be fine," I whispered, "I'm more worried about you, how is your arm?"

Silver grabbed another potion and dumped it on the rag around my ankle, I felt the soothing chill take away the burning ache that had taken residence beneath my skin. "Still numb." Was all she said,

"Thank you."

She glanced up at my words, "thank you for saving me." I whispered, but even as I said the words I felt the tears come again, "I'm so sorry you got hurt." I covered my face with my hands then, feeling guilt at crying in front of her.

"Princess Lania." I shook my head then, I didn't want her telling me it wasn't a big deal, I didn't want her to tell me it was fine. I didn't want her lies, I just wanted her to be okay.

"Princess." She tried again, "don't cry."

"But you're so hurt and—"

Cold metal pulled my hands from my eyes, and I saw her face, "I'm glad." She whispered, "I'm glad it was me, and not you."

I suppressed the urge to sob because I knew she wasn't lying. "You're not just a job, Princess, I swore my life to you, remember? I did that because I wanted to protect you, because in the end, you're not just some Princess. You're Princess Lania, and I would do anything to keep the smile on your face."

"Then don't get hurt next time!" I let out the agonized cry then, "_please_, I don't want you hurt."

"Next time, I won't be hurt," she promised, "and the time after, and the time after that. Okay? Please don't cry." Her voice was getting faint, and I could see the color draining from her face.

"Get on Bartholomew." I commanded, he knelt so she could do just that, "put your arms around me." She did so without a word of complaint, I felt her lean into me and I held onto one of her arms, it was the least I could do so she wouldn't fall if she fainted.

Her head rested on my shoulder, "get some rest." I murmured then, "we still have time before we get to the ruins, will you be alright?" I felt a rush of anxiety then, wondering if I would have to face off against the ghosts alone if she truly would be unable to be by my side.

"I am your sword and your shield," she said into my shoulder, her arm tightened around me as the other reached forward to grasp Bartholomew's mane, "I won't leave your side."

I let out a sigh of relief, glancing around the area we had taken rest in, soldiers were all resting, and while it pained me to move them at this pace despite their injuries. Silver needed a priest. Upon my instruction, the soldiers were roused to their feet, I glanced at the sun, surely it would set before we made it to the ruins.

We were running out of time.

Ghosts were strongest at night, and should they prove to be hostile...

I feared for the safety of our party.

"Princess." Silver said after a while of walking, she raised her head, "has this situation made you unwilling to travel beyond the castle walls?"

I felt a shiver pass through me as I remember the arrow sticking from the neck of the soldier, and the blood that had sprayed across my face. "Maybe...for a while..." I admitted, "I did not realize the dangers. I was a fool."

"Next time. We travel alone."

I felt my heart skip a beat at the possible implications of her words, "if it were just us, we wouldn't be in this situation, nor would we have drawn the eye of the Braghins, a party of two can easily maneuver, and room in the inns. An entire platoon...it's disadvantageous."

"Then...as long as I have you," I whispered, staring off into the trees, "together." I glanced back up at her, and she _smiled_.

It was nightfall by the time we reached the ruins, soldiers hesitated, wondering if we should make camp beside the crumbling towers of a once ancient chapel. "We're continuing." I commanded the weary soldiers, "General Song needs a priest, and I have the ability to speak to spirits. Trust in me."

One soldier approached hesitantly, "Princess Lania, at night the spirits become..."

"Then all of you will remain here." Silver said then, "we will speak to the ghosts—" She was cut off by a cough, and all the soldiers looked at one another,

"General Song, we will go with you," they surmised, "you're in this situation because of our inadequacy, we won't hold you back any longer." There was a moment of silence, and I turned to glance at Silver, a look of conflict on her face, I knew she worried about letting the others die, especially in this kind of situation.

"No." I surmised then, glancing at the soldiers, I gave a smile, "the ghosts may feel intimidated by our numbers and attack. General Song and I will go alone. This is an order."

Bartholomew turned away, giving them little chance to respond, towards the ruins, hooves clopping noisily, a cold mist drifted along the ground, adding to the sense of unease I felt as I looked around for the ghosts.

"Thank you." Silver said then, wrapping her arm around me, pressing the shield to my chest, I steadied my breath, it felt as though I was invincible with my armored Knight protecting me from all sides. "If it's just you, I can protect you."

"I know." I said, keeping my eyes peeled, but there was nothing, even as we traveled further into the ruins, Bartholomew snorting at this failure of a challenge.

"You don't see anything?" Silver asked then, her voice quiet, but it still seemed to echo around us.

"There's noth—stop!" Bartholomew froze instantly and Silver sat up straighter, sword at the ready, I gasped when the line of ghosts materialized, each dressed in ancient wear, monks of the chapel.

"Those of the living have no place among the dead." One of the ghosts said, raising his staff.

"Wait!" I shouted, and the ghosts paused, as if confused, "I am Princess Lania of the kingdom of Hakanas, we ask for entry to the capital through the ruins."

"You...can see us?" One asked then, stepping forward, his form glowing blue, "are you perchance the one they say is blessed by Ellora?"

"Yes," I admitted, "please allow us to pass, our party has suffered greatly at the hands of the Braghins." There was a moment of silence before deep laughter set out,

"Foolish girl, know you not who we worshipped in life and now in death?" With an echoed chant that turned my blood to ice, "_Zelnaris_. We will have our revenge on the Goddess of Light for sealing our Savior away." The hostility radiated around them and I gasped as they lunged.

There was a bright flash of light, and the ghosts began to wail painfully, I covered my ears, when I opened my eyes, Silver's sword was against the throat of the lead ghost, sparks jumped from the sword to his body, "let us pass. We won't ask again." She said any trace of weakness in her voice was gone.

There was a low growl from the ghost, I glanced up at Silver in wonder, her eyes were firmly shut, and she seemed to be using intuition and instinct to determine where the ghost was. Or...perhaps, I truly was her eyes.

"We _will _avenge Zelnaris, you will know ruin, Princess Lania." The ghost sneered, I stiffened and they all vanished. I let out a sigh of relief then.

"They're gone, Silver, we're okay." The sword dropped, and I heard her labored breathing, "come on, let's get you to the capital." I said softly, pressing my hand to the armor of hers. We were okay, we had survived, and we did it, _together_.

"General Song will be fine." The priest assured me as I sat at her bedside in the sickbay, medical personnel were running back and forth, forming a kind of beautiful chaos as all the soldiers in my party were treated.

"Lania!" I heard then, and I stood, my father embraced me in a hug, "we were so worried, we thought we lost you." He whispered; my mother was whimpering as she held my hand. I was taken aback by their feelings, but I smiled.

"I'm okay, mother, father, the soldiers protected me." I assured them,

"I won't allow you to leave the castle again, the risk is too great." My father said, and my heart sank, I suppose a part of me knew that this would happen, that because of this situation, my freedom would be cut short.

"Father." I whispered, practically begging him, "don't _do _this. Researching and exploring, it's all I've ever wanted. It's my dream to contribute to the war effort by understanding our predecessors—"

"Lania." My mother tried, "you could have _died_."

"I can die just as easily here as I could out there." I said bitterly, and their eyes widened, "don't think I don't know about the assassination of my aunt, she was the first spirit I learned to see."

He let out a breath, "Lania...while that is true...it is much safer inside the castle walls—"

"I am safe as long as I have my Royal Knight." I said then, feeling emboldened like I could win this argument, they glanced down at the bed with pity. "She only got this hurt because I was foolish. Father. It won't happen again, I promise."

He sighed, "Lania, you willingly put a party of soldiers and the life of your own Knight at risk, there must be some consequences."

"I will bear them." I gasped and turned around as Silver sat up, a hand pressed to her forehead, "your Majesty, the Princess holds no responsibility for the lives of the soldiers, it was my mistake that ended their lives, please do not place the blame at her feet." Her head was bowed, and I glanced at my father with a desperate look, I couldn't have her punished! Not for this!

He sighed once more, "Very well, General Song," I held my breath, "you are suspended from duty for three days."

I gave a cry of defiance, he couldn't _do _this, he glanced at me then, "you would do well to mature as General Song." He said with a small smile before he took his leave, everyone bowed as he left, I turned back to her with a crestfallen face.

"I'm so sorry Silver," I whispered then, "I didn't mean for this—"

"Princess." I glanced up at her, she was inclining an eyebrow in confusion at my behavior, "he's simply asking me to take the time to recover." I blinked back tears, realizing that she was probably right, my father had a soft spot for her, he was more likely to punish me than her.

"Oh," I sniffed, "I'm so glad, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you." She admitted, but then she stared at me with determination, "next time will be different, I promise."

And Goddess knew I would hold fast to her word.

**Author's Note: Wowzer, such a long diary entry, but mmm I just love when Silver says "****I'm glad it was me, and not you." So true of her character. Poor Lania had to realize that not every adventure is sunshine and rainbows (gay pun intended)**


	13. Festival of Lights

1067 A.L. Spring

Festival of Lights

"Silver, do you have any plans for the festival?" I asked then, moving my books I was translating to the side, I glanced back at her, she was leaning back in the chair she had claimed as her spot in my room.

I knew when she was reading reports, she always got a sullen look on her face, and would never let me see them. It didn't seem as though she heard me the first time, "Silver?"

"Sorry, what?" She glanced up then, putting the stacks of papers aside, I bit my lip, she looked busy, was it right to even insinuate that I'd like to spend time with her today?

"Do you...have any plans for the festival?" I asked again, she shrugged,

"My plans are whatever your plans are," she supplied, and I brightened instantly, I would get to spend all day enjoying the festival with my most special person. My cheeks flushed when I looked out the window, it was going to be like a date!

I would have to look my best! Running into my closet, I searched for the perfect dress but became torn between a baby blue dress with a lace top and long sleeves, or a long flowing gray dress with a sweetheart neckline. Perhaps this was a ploy to see what Silver liked, but I grabbed both of them and held them up to her,

"Which one do you prefer?"

She glanced up then, staring between the two dresses, "gray."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I think it would look good with your eyes." I smiled then and ran back to the closet, replacing the discarded dress along the wall before beginning to dress myself. It was just as I was beginning to realize I couldn't tie the corset along my back that Harriet intervened.

"Just as fiery and independent as usual," she observed as I sulked, I sucked in a breath when the strings pulled taut, squishing flesh upwards,

"Ah, too tight!" I complained, she spun me around then, looking me up and down,

"No it's not, it's perfect." I calmed my breathing, allowing my lungs to adjust to the now cramped environment they were meant to inflate in. I _hated_ corsets.

But when I looked in the mirror and saw how the dress curved perfectly with my body, I liked what I saw, hopefully Silver did too. I pressed a hand to my chest, "don't you suppose this is too revealing?" I asked Harriet, and she stared at the naked skin of my upper chest and shoulders long enough for me to blush, she turned away then, searching through the closet.

"Ah, here. Hair up." She commanded, and I pulled my hair up as she tied a matching piece of gray fabric to my throat, and with that, she deemed me complete. "There's our lovely Princess." She said with a smile as we looked at me in the mirror, "would you like me to do your hair?"

"Yes please." I sat down and let her comb through my locks in silence. Some days it seemed as though Harriet was more my mother than my actual mother. I knew she was busy as Queen, but there were so many days as a child when I had no one but Harriet and Lucinda to turn to.

Perhaps that's why I was starved for friendships and meaningful relationships in my life, it seemed as though I was missing bits and pieces from my own childhood. Not that I could blame my parents, rulers must sacrifice, even if it was time away from their own children.

"What plans do you have today, Princess?"

Jolted from my thoughts by her question, I stammered, "uh, well, explore the festival with General Song, watch the sunset, and then the lantern show,"

"A day alone with your Knight? I see." She said, a small smile touched on her cheeks, "be careful Princess Lania, don't allow your emotions to cloud your judgment." I hesitated then, wondering how much she knew, she was incredibly observant, that much could be seen.

"I won't." I nodded, she inclined her head, and I glanced once more to see that she had pulled my hair up, piling it atop my neck, I smiled, noticing that she had done it to avoid hiding the skin my dress worked so hard to show.

I stepped from the closet, Silver was still looking down at reports, "Silver, are you ready to go?" She glanced up, and I saw the widening of her eyes before she quickly lowered her gaze,

"Yeah," she put the reports in her void space as she stood, "I was right." She said then as she grabbed the door for me,

"You were right?" I prodded,

"You look good in that dress."

"Princess Lania! Come eat here for lunch, free of charge!" Vendors cried during lunchtime, and I hesitated, it was impossible for me to make a choice without damaging the pride of other vendors.

We had been walking around for hours, observing the decorations and beauty of the festival. I even saw an elf or two, and that was so exciting! Of course, I didn't get the chance to talk to them, people followed me like a mob, and it was only the intimidating glare of Silver that kept them at bay.

"Are you hungry, Princess?" She asked as we walked among the food vendors, I turned my gaze away,

"Kind of,"

"One moment." She said, pulling me towards the castle gates, I trotted beside her to keep up, there was a question on my lips, "we're getting away from the people, Bartholomew will come for us."

"Oh!" I smiled, glad that she had caught on that crowds made me uncomfortable, I heard a whinny and saw Bartholomew soaring through the air towards us, he landed among the cobblestones, silver hooves clopping noisily, I rushed forward, "hello, boy, how are you today?" I said, rubbing a hand down his neck.

He whickered softly, "he says he would be better without all the racket." Silver supplied his answer for him, I smiled, "may I? Princess?" She asked I turned, her hands were held out, asking if she could help me on his back.

"You don't have to ask, I like spontaneity," I said with a smile. She picked me up, setting me atop his back, she hoisted herself up behind me, and I hated to admit it, but I liked resting against her body and having an excuse to do so.

"Is this okay, Princess?"

I hummed in response before remembering Harriet's words to not let my emotions take over, "yes, this is fine." I amended. We took off, and I didn't have to worry about the wind messing up my hair, Harriet had made it untouchable. Magic could be used for something as convenient as this as well.

We soared into the hills, Bartholomew descended on the grassy terrain, Silver helped me down, and she began to pull a blanket out of her void space, laying it down on the grass, I blinked before voicing excitedly,

"Are we having a picnic?!"

"I suppose, if you'd like to call it that." I sat down on the blanket, "what would you like to eat?"

I thought for a moment, "how about a yummy sandwich?" I beamed, "one with lots of sweet vegetables?"

She let out a chuckle, "alright," more things were pulled from her void space, bread, vegetables—

"Does food not go bad in the void space?" I asked, a little indecisive of how old this stuff could be,

"Nope, think of it as a realm where time does not exist,"

"Ho..." I let out a breath then, "that's pretty handy, I watched her work when a sudden breeze brought a chill, and I shivered, hugging my shoulders. Suddenly my body was draped in warmth, and I glanced up, Silver had removed the royal blue uniform, wrapping it around my shoulders. I blushed and looked away, "thank you,"

"Think nothing of it, was my fault for suggesting a dress that's improper for the spring chill." She said, continuing to slice tomatoes with the knife in her hand, I pulled the uniform closer around me, it was so _warm_.

I snuck a glancing sniff at the collar, and it smelled like her, and perhaps it was this moment that made me want to always wear low cut dresses if only to have an excuse to steal Silver's clothes. I watched her in silence.

It had only been a few months since I gained the courage to speak to her, and yet, already, I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without waking up and seeing her every day.

"Thank you for accompanying me today," I said then, smiling at her, she turned to glance at me before assembling the sandwich that was beginning to look beyond delectable for my hungry stomach.

"It is my honor, Princess, I go where you go." She then turned and handed me the plate with the sandwich on it, I gasped with delight,

"It looks wonderful!"

"Looks and taste are completely different," she said with amusement, I picked it up and ate a hearty bite, much unbecoming of a Princess, I moaned.

"It's soooo good."

"Keep your mouth closed," she said with a smile as she took a drink of something that was colored green,

"Why?" I said again, chewing my food, "I've no one to impress, and this is the best thing I've ever eaten," I continued to chew, "did you use magic?"

"No, just simple ingredients, but for the sauce it's actually a combination of—" I listened to her describe the different concoction of spices and herbs and then it dawned on me,

"Silver, do you like cooking?"

She blinked and shrugged, "I suppose, it's a useful skill." But she said it so quietly that I felt as though I'd stumbled on some wonderful information, "I had to learn to cook because Gerald couldn't."

"Oh...yeah he strikes me as that kind of person." I admitted, scooting closer to her and pointing to the glass in her hand, "so what kind of delicacy is that?"

"This?" She held it up and glanced at me, "protein potion." But for some reason, the nonchalant look in her eye caused me to laugh, and I covered my mouth, remembering proper etiquette,

"Why?" I finally broke out,

"I need it to maintain muscle mass." She said, as if it was the most obvious question in the world, she lifted her arm, "I didn't get these for free."

"I wouldn't know, you're always covered." I said in an off-hand way before my cheeks flushed red, "not that I'm inviting you to strip, or, I, uh." I had to look away from her then, she was staring at me with such an amused expression. How many times was it that I had imagined her without clothes on? And she was undoubtedly muscled in my fantasies, but there would always be a part of me that wanted the _truth_.

"My," she gasped out, "_Princess_, I didn't know you could be so scandalous." She said and I let out a squeal, turning away from her and running to hide my face in Bartholomew's neck.

"Help me Bartholomew, she's bullying me!" I cried, he suddenly knelt down and without a second thought I was on his back,

"Wait, Princess? Bartholomew, don't you _dare_!" Silver was running at us now, I held her uniform closer before waving as he took off, "Bartholomew you fucker!" She shouted and I giggled as I buried my face in his mane,

"So, where do you think we should go?" I asked, and he turned tail towards a distant mountain, landing on its summit, I gasped, from here I could see the Exarahn portal, something that could never be seen from the castle, "Silver is going to be really mad." I said, pulling her jacket close as I slid from his back.

"Bartholomew, can you keep a secret?" I asked then, and he inclined his head, glancing at me, "I...really like Silver." He kept his gaze evenly on me as I ran my fingers through his hair, "I know it's not proper, that we're both female, and that our statuses don't match, but frankly...I don't believe any of that matter when it comes down to feelings and emotions." My own hand pressed to my breast, "I wish I could hear you, perhaps you would have advice to win her heart."

He huffed and nuzzled my cheek, and I smiled, "it's almost peaceful, up here, looking across the plains, the castle seems so small..." I sighed then, sitting on the ground, skirts pooled around me, he folded his own legs beneath him and I leaned into his side, "why was I born a Princess?" I lamented, "raised in a life of rules and statures, not even able to pursue those I love freely, only in secret." I murmured, I pressed my nose to the uniform again, inhaling deeply what I had been too hesitant to do only moments ago.

"I think..." I whispered then, "I think I love Silver." And with the warmth of my Knight's coat, and the back of my friend, I drifted off to sleep, as though a weight had been lifted from my chest.

I stirred, yawning as I opened my eyes, blearily looking around and wondering where I was.

"So you're awake."

I jumped then, relaxing when I saw it was Silver sitting next to me, "ah, when did you get here?"

"Like an hour ago."

I blinked again and saw that the sun was setting, I gasped, "the festival!"

"There's always next year. More importantly, running away and using Bartholomew against me?" I sniffed then, turning up my nose and away from her,

"Your fault, you were bullying me."

"Bullying?" She scoffed, "well gee, I suppose you have less of a backbone than I thought."

I growled then, and she blinked, "did you just..._growl _at me?" My only confirmation was another growl, she turned her head away, but I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips, "you're full of surprises today, shouldn't a noble-born have more care?"

"Not this noble-born," I grumbled, pulling her uniform over my head so she couldn't see my face, we sat in silence then, I knew she didn't mind, and I didn't have the heart to start a conversation. I could hardly believe I had wasted the entire day sleeping, again! And on the day of the festival no less.

I sighed, "I missed the festival, but at least the sunset is pretty." The colors splash gold, orange, yellow, I lowered the uniform from my face so I could see her, "it reminds me of the color of your eyes."

She turned to stare at me, "does it?" I searched her eyes and found the very same colors that I loved from the sunset. I found myself staring, "I don't suppose I'll be getting my jacket back anytime soon?"

"I've claimed it."

"Okay." She said simply and I laughed,

"I'll return it to you before the night is over." I glanced at her, but she was staring at the sunset, hair blowing in the wind, "you know..." I said, feeling a swell of emotion in my heart, "sunsets are my favorite...but they're better when you're by my side." She stared at me for a moment before training her eyes on the light, lips pulling into a frown.

"I've...never liked sunsets." She said then, "not since I saw the setting sun on the bodies of my comrades." I felt my throat tighten, she had something similar not long after we first met, after I begged her to open up to me. She glanced at me, "but they're not as bleak when I'm with you."

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I hesitated, wondering about what to say. But so long had I dwelt in cowardice that I felt obligated to just say everything on my mind. "I know...that terrible things have happened to you, but I hope one day...you can see the beauty of the sunset as I do...until then, will you watch the sunset every day with me?"

She smiled, a sort of defeated breath, "I will." There was a moment of silence "we should head back to the castle, you wanted to watch the lanterns, right? It will be dark soon." I bounced to my feet, staring down at her with excitement,

"I love the lanterns, they're my favorite part, it's absolutely beautiful,"

"It is." She admitted, "I've never seen it from the castle, so I'm excited." And to know that she was excited as well was such a thrilling concept to me. We hastily mounted Bartholomew and he begrudgingly flew us to the castle, I hoped he would keep my secret, I never actually got confirmation from him on whether he would or not.

We landed at the castle doors, "I'll take care of Bartholomew and meet you...?"

"My balcony, how does that sound?"

"Perfect." She said turning away as Bartholomew took flight towards the stables, I watched them go with a smile on my face before turning away, I ran up the castle stairs when I stopped in surprise,

"Ryland! It's so good to see you, where have you been?"

He was leaning against the wall and he glanced up at me, "here, like always, you're the one that's off and about now with your Knight." I felt a twinge of guilt then, and he must have noticed the look on my face, "be at peace, Lania, I'm not upset, I'm happy for you."

"Come on, we're going to watch the lanterns, you haven't really met Silver, have you?" He shook his head and followed me into my room. I sat on my bed and he followed suit, "how have you been?"

"Good, I did some more exploring of the tunnels beneath the castle." He said, "found some interesting things from my era."

"Oh that's cool, any news on where your body is? I'd like to give you a proper burial."

"I'd say having a castle built on your bones is pretty proper enough, besides, it wouldn't be good, going down there, it's not a nice place,"

"But even so—"

"Princess?" Silver asked then, entering from her own room, she glanced around, "who are you talking to?"

"Ryland, my friend," I responded, pointing to him and he got to his feet and observed her closely, "Ryland, get out of her face!" I hissed,

"What? It's not like she can see me." He said, Silver glanced at me,

"Might I assume this is another ghost or have you actually gone crazy this time?" Ryland laughed at that, and I rolled my eyes when he said how much he liked her already,

"He's a ghost, a Prince, actually, he's been my companion since I learned I could see ghosts, kept me out of lots of nasty situations." There was a hesitation,

"I suppose I should thank him for keeping you safe before you were in my care," she bowed her head then, seeming to know where he was, "You have my gratitude, Prince Ryland."

His laughed was cut short, and I could tell he was honestly moved by her words. "Tell her that I said thank you, and that I leave your care to her." I relayed his words to her and she smiled, pulling from her void space a lantern, I gasped,

"I bought this at the festival today, I figured you'd like to light one of your own." I clapped my hands with delight, it was true, I'd never lit my own lantern before, and I was so excited to be able to send one of my own dreams to Ellora. "Come on, it's nearly starting."

We went to the balcony, and I saw that she was right, stars were beginning to twinkle in the light, we could see the lights below as people began to ready their lanterns. Many were gathered in Victory Plaza where I knew mother and father to be, their lantern was always first to reach the sky.

I watched as it slowly rose into the sky, hundreds of lanterns began to follow, I let out a sigh as I watched them fly high, soaring to the stars, "Princess." I turned then, to see our own lantern aglow, she handed it to me, and I shook my head,

"Together."

We both pushed it into the sky, and it took its place among the hundreds of others, I couldn't help but smile, I leaned into Silver, I found myself staring up at her as opposed to the lanterns in the sky, her eyes were shining from the light, and I wished she would tell me what she was thinking.

"Lania." I turned then, Ryland was watching us from the balcony door, a smile on his face, "I think I'll be going now."

It took a moment for me to register his words, "you're...leaving?" I whispered; I couldn't help the sadness which took my voice like a vice. He was my closest friend, and for him to just...

"Watching you two makes me long for Henry...and I think you'll be safe with her taking care of you."

"Princess, what's wrong?" Silver asked worriedly as I covered my face, tears dripped from my eyes, I knew it was selfish of me to want him to stay, after all, his own lover was waiting for him. But—

"I understand," I whispered, glancing up at him, "thank you for being my friend, all these years, Ryland."

He stepped closer to me, and I felt his warm embrace, "goodbye, Princess Lania, I wish you all the happiness in the world." He turned then, "take care of this little Princess, she really needs a friend to keep her head straight." I didn't realize that he wasn't talking to me, but to Silver.

"Go get your man," I smiled through the tears then as I let go and stepped away from him, he smiled as his form began to disappear.

"Thank you for seeing me, I go in peace, the dead will praise your name, blessed of Ellora, my _friend_, Lania." His voice echoed as he disappeared and I glanced upward, knowing that he had followed the lanterns to the stars.

I covered my mouth as the ugly sobbing began, tears squeezed from my eyes, I felt arms envelop me then, and I knew it to be Silver, I grabbed ahold of her like a lifeline. Sobbing wrenching cries of agony into her chest. She said nothing as I cried and cried.

Only when my sobbing began to die down did she speak, "I'm here Princess," she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you."

My fingers knotted into the back of her shirt, not trusting my voice to speak, she continued, "I saw him. I heard his voice. I'll take care of you." She promised and I nodded my head against her. She picked me up then, a gasp passed my lips as she took us inside, sitting on the bed, I curled into her, resting my forehead at her neck.

"It wasn't fair, what happened to him." I whispered, "his father was Hadakhan III, that dreadful man killed Ryland after killing the man he loved, and he wandered for hundreds of years until I could see him...his only wish...was to be remembered." My breaths came in hiccups as I struggled to remain calm.

"I promised him..." I sniffed, "I promised I would name my son after him, and that I would tell his story, so no one would forget how he tried to stop his father when no one else did."

"You are already accomplishing his wishes," she said, "look, you've told me his story,"

"I want to find his body," I whispered, "I want to give him a proper burial, and have a tombstone carved of the finest crystal as it's marker." Her hand pressed to my head now, keeping me cradles against her, "but he only ever told me that his body was beneath the castle..."

"Princess, I'll find him, for you, _and _for his untold story. I swear it."

I smiled, letting my eyes close, "Thank you, my Knight, I am lucky to call you my friend." And then I fell asleep against the chest of the woman I loved.

**Author's Note: They're getting so cute together, but rip Ryland, he was one of my favorite characters, part of me wanted to do a spin-off story of his life, but we all know it'd be a tragedy and I wasn't emotionally ready for that lmao. **


	14. Magic of a Princess

Fall 1067 A.L.

Magic of a Princess

There was a sigh when the books were pulled from my arms, I glanced behind me to see Silver holding the novels I had taken from the library.

"I can do it!"

"But you have me, you don't need to." She said instantly and I scrunched my nose up, folding my arms around my chest. "You know," she continued, "I'm worried you're going to hurt yourself one of these days. These books equal your body weight."

"They do not!"

"Yes they do, I should know." She said pointedly, and I felt my cheeks flush, it was true, she carried me on more than one occasion, and she helped me onto Bartholomew's back constantly.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to stop reading just because you're busy," I said then, opening the door to my study, books were already piled on the desk, I would need to remember to take them back...no doubt Silver would have a cow about hurting myself again then too. I appreciated the sentiment and the worry, but this type of helicopter hovering—

Just because I jumped out a window that _one _time.

Instant regret.

The window was on the first story too, but now I was never going to be able to live it down. And Silver worried about my safety, and sanity, constantly.

"Would it be presumptuous to offer to teach you about void magic? I know you're noble and—"

I turned around so quickly that she stopped speaking, "oh my! Oh my yes?! Do you even need to ask? Knowledge, I _need_ it!" I saw the flicker of surprise on her face, she set the books down with a heavy thud then, "if I had void magic..." I gasped and spun around, "all of this in my study, I could take it with me! Ah can you imagine?"

She chuckled, "if I had known you would be this enthusiastic, I would have offered earlier, it's just...is it even allowed? Nobles having magic?"

"Who cares what anyone else says? Literally it's _so _convenient, I don't understand the stigma against letting nobles use magic..." that was a lie, of course I knew it was because of the rules placed in the aftermath of King Hadakhan, but I wasn't about to let Silver know that, "like, it's just smarter and more efficient, and I can save couriers and servants the trouble of—" I thought for a moment before I turned to her with shining eyes, "and I can carry weapons!"

"Princess, _no_."

"But why? I want to be cool like you."

She smirked at me then as she grabbed a piece of paper, "precisely why, I can't allow your pride to sting when you realize you _can't _be as cool as me."

I groaned aloud as I sat in the high chair, rolling a pencil across the desk. I suppose she was right, in the end, I would never be as cool, or as brilliant as her. There was a scraping sound as she pulled up a chair beside me, laying the paper she had grabbed flat.

"May I?" She asked, pointing at the pencil I was rolling, I nodded, her hand brushed mine, and my heart skipped a beat. I peered over her arm as she crudely drew a human figure and then drew a bubble around them. "So, a void space is personal magic, like a fingerprint, it can't be combined with anyone else's, and it can only be accessed by you."

"But what about criminals? We access their void spaces all the time."

"Well, yes, I suppose," she muttered then, "but it's a taxing process, and it's more efficient to just handcuff them with magic sealing bindings. But yes, I suppose with any magic there is an opposite, and others can access your void space. But...I wouldn't worry about it,"

While she spoke, her drew tiny items in the bubble around the person, "why doesn't he have any hair?" I asked then, the words tumbled from my mouth without warning.

"It's not a guy, it's you." She said, I stared at it a moment longer to perchance see a resemblance, but the more I looked, the more it looked like a blob.

"What do you mean it's me?!" I'm not bald?!" I cried, she gave a sigh of exasperation before she hurriedly scribbled some hair, topping the drawing off with tiny flowers as a crown, and a smiling face.

"Am I smiling?"

She turned to look at me then, a scowl on her face, "when are you NOT smiling?" She said, "now stop judging my drawing skills, I'm trying to teach you—what are you doing?"

I reached for my own sheet of paper from the desk, and I rummaged around until I found my own pencil. I made quick work of sketching out her head and face, my lip bit in concentration as I worked on the intense gaze of her eyes.

"Princess, this isn't a competition," she mumbled then, tapping her own drawing, "maybe I'll explain it with something else." She made the move to crumple the paper and I stopped her with a cry,

"no don't! I want to keep that." I said, pointing to the drawing.

"This?" She asked incredulously, looking at the drawing, and then turning her gaze back to me, "this is _shit_."

"But I love it." I retorted, "give it here, I don't want to lose it."

With a sound that was between a huff of annoyance and a sigh, she gave me the page. I could tell she wanted to continue instructing me on void magic, and so I set aside both drawings. I had a good basis for the art of her face, and it wouldn't be hard to finish. I knew her face by heart.

"So, as I was explaining before I was so rudely interrupted," she said, glancing out of the corner of her eye to make sure I knew she was joking. Such was commonplace with any comment she made that someone might take offense to. "To activate void magic, you have to understand that _not_ everything can be understood, that magic exists separately outside the body, just as it dwells within us. We harness the magic of our bodies to form a pocket in the magic outside."

"And how do you do that?"

"Truthfully," she admitted, "I don't think there's a really perfect, simple explanation of the process. Gerald was a shit teacher, but it seems I'm not doing much better."

"_Silver_." I groaned, "when will you learn that me asking questions doesn't mean I'm doubting you; it means I just want to understand more?" There was a moment of silence, and I looked at her, her face deep in thought. That was the image I wanted to catch with my drawing. The way her eyes seemed to stare into the abyss, and she sought to find the answers to age-long questions.

Perhaps that was a bit dramatic, but it's how I felt when I saw her with her thinking face on. She turned to me then, "close your eyes."

I wanted to question, truly, I did, but when I saw her piercing gaze that made my heart flutter, suddenly I felt her hand on mine. I sucked in a breath, mentally kicking myself, knowing she heard it.

"What do you feel?" She asked then, I released a pent-up breath.

"Your hand." I said,

"Expand." She instructed, and I frowned, great, this was about to get really uncomfortable for me.

"Your hand is warm," I whispered, "calluses are rough, I can feel the puckered skin that means scarring." I wondered if she wanted me to go in more detail, when she didn't respond, I continued, "pray tell, what am I supposed to be noticing that I'm not?"

I felt her move my fingers then, and I felt the warm pulse of her heartbeat beneath my fingertips. "I feel your heartbeat." I whispered then,

"The basics of any magic is to be calm. Void magic is from the inside, pushing outward. Focus on my heartbeat, and feel the mana around you."

All was quiet then, I felt the pulsing beneath my fingertips, I understood and knew that mana was woven into every fiber of her being, and in turn, myself as well. I bit my lip in concentration then, I pushed outwards with my mana, imagining a pocket.

A giant pocket where I could store all my candy.

And my drawings of Silver.

And other gay necessities.

I opened my eyes then, and she was staring at me, I lowered my gaze, "did I do it?"

"Only one way to find out," she said then, taking her hand from mine, and picking up the pencil beside her, "imagine that you're taking off a glove, think of your pocket, and reach forward with the pencil."

She handed it to me, I stared at it, I reached forward, imagining my pocket, and to my surprise and delight, my fingers passed through an unseen object in front of me, and when I pulled my hand back, the pencil was gone. Excitedly I glanced around the room, seeing if I had dropped it.

"Well done," she praised then, "now try and take it out. You're putting the glove back on."

I giggled excitedly when I pulled the pencil back out, I turned to Silver with shining eyes, "I did it!"

"Well done—" I threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her breathlessly, she stiffened, "Princess"

"Oh no, I'm sorry." I pulled back immediately, "I got excited—"

She pulled me back to her then, and my breath hitched in my throat when her arms encircled me, "congratulations on your accomplishment, Princess." She said then, and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her shoulder, who knows how long it would be before she would hug me like this again?

I would relish this moment for all eternity. And to my delight, she didn't attempt in pulling away. "You're not a bad teacher, thank you." I mumbled into her shoulder and she laughed.

"Before you thank me, you'll have to put in a lot of practice and effort in expanding your void space, then it will _really_ be useful."

"I'll work really hard, you'll be so proud of me." I teased then, pulling away so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She smiled then, and I felt my legs go weak,

"I'm already proud of you."

Over the next few days, I tirelessly worked on expanding my void space, filling it with books and research, slowly I was able to clean out my study of all my notes, keeping everything with me at all times.

It was like a freedom I'd never known inside the castle walls. To be able to have everything I needed with me. I never told my parents about it. A part of me felt like if I did, that they would blame Silver, and that was the last thing that I wanted to happen.

When Silver was off training or doing her daily exercises, I worked on my drawing of her in secret. And it was magnificent. It captured everything I loved about her, her stoic expression, the way her hair framed her face, those deep eyes.

I found myself admiring it, so engrossed with the detail I'd put into the piece, that it nearly scared the life out of me when I heard Silver behind me.

"Is that the drawing you started when we practiced void magic?" She asked and I jumped, knocking over a stack of books in my panic. Instantly I felt my cheeks flush,

"Ah, yeah, it is." I mumbled awkwardly as she bent over and picked the fallen books off the ground, replacing them on the edge of my desk. I forced myself to look at her, "what do you think?"

There was a moment of silence as her eyes swept over the piece, "I think your art skills flatter me."

I scowled at her then, "what? My art skills do _not _flatter you." I said, looking back at the picture, the flowing black lines, "this is how I see you, and that my subpar art skills can capture even a _sliver _of your beauty is enough for me."

She was silent, and I glanced up at her just to see her turn away, but I saw the coloring of her cheeks, and I saw the way my compliments had made her _feel _something. "Thank you, Princess," she said then, there was an awkward cough.

Boldened by her own shyness, "you know you're beautiful, right?" I prodded again, and she turned more away from me, "Silver, are you feeling shy?"

"_No_, Princess," she walked away then and I followed her, a smug look on my face, "Princess, why are you following me?"

"Because I'm surprised, you've never blushed before."

"I'm not—dammit, _Princess __Lania_." She turned around, and I could indeed tell that she was blushing. "My looks are _nothing_ compared to yours."

I gasped then, feeling my own cheeks light up, "you, you did that on purpose!?" I rushed at her and she dodged out of the way, "you're far more beautiful than I am!"

"No you!" She said, dodging away from my advances again, and I let out a cry, covering my cheeks, I threw myself on the bed, hiding my face in the covers. "Are you blushing?" She teased,

"You always make me blush." I grumbled then, "I'm normally so level headed, but, around you, I feel so...bleh."

"Bleh?" She asked, I sat up then, my skirts billowing around my legs, I patted the bed next to me, she hesitated a moment before sitting down. We sat in silence for a moment, I fidgeted with my fingers, she always knew when I was too anxious to say something, and would remain silent.

"Silver...do you think...we can be considered friends?"

"What do you mean?"

I smoothed out the wrinkles of my dress, "well...I've never had many friends, Godiva and Ekaterina maybe, Ryland definitely, most of my friends are dead people that end up moving on. And...I guess we haven't known each other long but—"

"You don't think we're already friends?" She asked with a confused voice,

"Are we?"

"I thought so."

I blinked, glancing up at her, she was looking at me, and once again, I felt my cheeks light up, "o-oh," I felt the smile on my face as I looked back to my knees, "thank you for being my friend."

"Always, Princess, always."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update…been getting ready for next semester and helping my friend with her wedding, super excited, but super busy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Land of the Fairies

Spring 1068 A.L.

Land of the Fairies

I hadn't told Silver our purpose of coming back to Brakarr forest, that was rude of me. I knew she wouldn't let me accomplish my goal if she knew what it was. I had told her it was to honor the soldiers that had given their lives the last time I was here.

I had already grown so much since that time, had it only been a year? It certainly felt longer. I smiled slightly, remembering my childish antics, and how Silver and I had still been working out the kinks in our relationship. I hadn't yelled at her since that moment, I wonder if she realized that.

Of course, I wish I had _never_ yelled at her in the first place. But already, we were close enough to finally be considered friends, even in her eyes.

That was a huge achievement.

I wondered if she would continue to trust me after what I was about to do. We were currently resting at the Shimmerwood camp, the fairies had been acting up ever since the Braghins began to destroy the forest to build their base. Understandably the fairies would be upset, they were the guardians of this place.

Humans were being caught in the cross-fire.

I didn't think that was okay, but I also didn't think it was okay to regard the fairies as simple monsters when it was clear they were perfectly intelligent, probably as old as these trees themselves. If we could communicate with them, work with them, we could save a lot of lives on both of our sides and work towards a future without the Braghin menace.

I had been researching the fairies in my spare time when Silver was off doing General duties or training, I had poured myself over lore and spent time with those that had fought the fairies.

The all-female race respected strong and valiant women. Which means I had a chance. A chance to open dialogue between the humans and the fairies. The unthinkable could happen if I could only put one foot in front of the other.

I had told Silver I was walking a short distance away to use the bathroom, she was sharpening her sword, "holler if you need something," she said, taking the moment to glance up at me before continuing her work.

I was glad we had gotten over her helicopter hovering that had been accompanied by our first few outings. That had been incredibly annoying. Adorable, but annoying. The Shimmerwood camp was situated almost directly across from the Shimmerwood, where I needed to go.

The Queen would be within the thick grove of beautiful Shimmerwood trees. They sparkled with the sunlight. Deep blue branches and brilliant lilac leaves that seemed to glow from within, an absolutely gorgeous sight. I wished I would soon be able to walk among the fairies, relishing in the beauty of the forest that they were trying so hard to protect.

I watched my back, but nobody seemed to notice my absence or questioned it, I walked with my back straight, no one would question a Princess with a purpose, and I certainly had one. I knew immediately when I had entered the territory of the fairies, they poured from the trees, bows ready.

_Be steady __Lania__, your goal is something much bigger than yourself. _I told myself, I smiled and held my hands out in a peace offering,

"Please, I am Princess Lania of the Kingdom of Hakanas, I come seeking an audience with Queen Elquines." They let out some vicious chirping, and for a moment I wondered if the language barrier would be a problem. Of all the things I had thought of, NOT being able to speak to the Queen, hadn't been one of them.

"Outsiders are not welcome."

I perked up instantly, one of the fairies had spoken Hakanian, her dark blue hair flashed, "I wish to save this forest, just as you, from the Braghin menace, please, allow me to pass." They said nothing in response, and I stepped forward, and again.

My cheek stung suddenly and I gasped, pressing a hand to it, my fingers came back red with blood. This was it, the test of bravery, strength, valor. I would _not _fail. I clenched my hand continuing forward, the guards parted ways, the trees seemed to groan, and more fairies came out to watch.

Arrows continued to fly around me, always narrowly missing, attempting to make me lose my nerve, I knew that if I faltered, I would be far worse for wear.

And I was doing it, with a smile on my face, blood on my skin, I was marching onward. I wondered if this was the kind of strength that Silver felt on the daily, it was quite exhilarating if I was being honest. Perhaps that was the adrenaline in my veins.

"Princess!"

And I froze then, an arrow stabbed into my shoulder.

It was more painful than I could imagine, the arrows stopped raining around me, I fought to control my breathing, the tears that sprang to my eyes. The arrow sprouted from my shoulder and I could already see the blood soaking into the cream fabric of my dress.

"_Princess_!" Came the ever-frantic shout, and I turned back and my heart dropped, fairies were blocking her path to me, and though arrows already peppered her armor and shield, she only had eyes for me.

I had never seen that look of terror on her face before, her mask was gone, and she was scared, scared for _me_. Oh Ellora bless her soul, any doubts that I had about her not considering me as a friend, or at least _caring _for me were dashed in an instant. She was being held back by other soldiers, a precarious situation I had placed them in, as if I had willingly given myself as a hostage.

"Silver, stand down, let me be strong too," I called out, and the way her face _fell _made my heart ache. I continued my journey, hiking up my skirt that was in tatters now, and no arrows were given to stop my journey, they were more preoccupied with the armed infiltrators at their borders.

Queen Elquines was situated above a glowing pond, fractured by the shining leaves of all the trees. She regarded me with eyes of sapphire, I bowed as best as I could with my stinging body.

"Queen Elquines, I pardon the intrusion into your magical domain, I am Princess Lania of Hakanas, I've come to ask for your help in pushing back the Braghins, please, let us save the forest that you so cherish together."

"You humans are at fault for destroying my forest as well." Her voice was soft, yet strong, and I almost found myself unable to answer, I could hardly believe that a being as beautiful as her, could be regarded as a monster.

"Yes, we have done ill to your forest, that is why I wish an alliance, an alliance that will result in your complete control of this forest."

She leaned forward now, purple fingers stroking her chin with thought, it was true that I was just a Princess, but being on good terms with the fairies could prove vital in our coming fights. An alliance like this could open doors that we could hardly imagine.

"You can promise that your people will leave my forest?"

I nodded, "Queen Elquines, our alliance will save not only my people's lives, but also yours, and I think that preventing the shed of innocent blood should be our top priority." She hesitated for a moment before her blue lips parted in a smile,

"Princess Lania, you will be welcome to my domain at any time, I believe you may want to return to your companions."

I bowed once more, "thank you Queen Elquines, I will be back soon." I turned away with my head held high, I had done it. History had been made, in my small and insignificant way, I was protecting my people.

I could feel the adrenaline draining from my body once I made eye contact with my Knight. The stinging pain could be felt then, the fairies parted ways and suddenly I was swept off my feet.

"Silver-"

"Heal her, now." She was calling out, jogging away from the fairy realm, I tried not to let the pain show on my face, knowing she was doing her best not to jostle me. A priest was quick with his incantations and I could already feel the scratches begin to close.

"Princess I will now numb the area around the arrow." He said, I nodded not paying him much attention, instead I was tracing the places the arrows had bit grooves in Silver's armor. "And you're done." He said, I blinked in surprise, glancing at my shoulder, the arrow was gone, a faint scar remained. I smiled to myself, now I had a battle scar too, much like the many that adorned Silver's body. Drying blood on my dress was the only evidence to the untrained eye that there was a wound.

"Thank you." I tried to call out but we were already moving then, back to the camp, "Silver, really, it's _okay_." I said, glancing up at her, but her mask had taken place of where her emotions should be.

She didn't respond,

"Princess did you really talk to the fairies?!" A traveling merchant asked, her eyes were wide, I opened my mouth to speak but then we were inside my tent. Silver set me down on the cot, I could tell she was upset now, she was pacing back and forth now.

"Is this why you wanted to come back to Brakarr? To get in _more _danger?" She asked gruffly, I clenched the fabric of my dress between my fingers, I had prepared myself for this, for her anger, her distrust.

"Yes, though I wanted to honor the soldiers we lost, I felt the best way to do that would be to work with the fairies so we're not fighting a war on two fronts—"

"Why did it have to be you?" She asked quietly, leveling her gaze at me, "why did _you _willingly put yourself in danger?"

I hesitated, twisting the fabric in my hands, "I...wanted to be...useful, and if that means being in danger, then—"

"You are the _Princess_!" She raised her voice now, "you should be the _furthest _from danger."

"Just because I'm the Princess doesn't mean I shouldn't be ready to take risks, if _you _can, why can't I?!" I stood up, narrowing my eyes at her, wondering what she would say, her jaw clenched,

"I have been _trained_, danger is part of my job, yours is to rule—"

"Am I still just a Princess to you?" I couldn't help but let the hurt to wash through my words. I wondered where all my convictions had been, where was my strength? Why had it disappeared the moment she was upset with me?

I was crushed between strong arms and metal armor then, nearly knocking the breath from my lungs. "Not just _a _princess," her words were soft, "you're _my _Princess."

My knees went weak at her words, her tenderness, her worry, I understood it then.

"Don't do something like that again. Don't go somewhere where I cannot follow...don't scare me like that." She whispered and my heart ached,

"I can't promise anything like that...but I can promise to let you know ahead of time...no secrets. But I'm curious, what's the punishment if I seek out danger?" I asked, pulling away from her so she could see my teasing smile. She hesitated for a moment but then I felt a gentle smack connect with the back of my head.

I gasped, "did you just backhand me?" I asked, she wrinkled her nose and looked away,

"Maybe."

I felt a smile on my lips, it didn't seem like she was angry with me anymore, "I _am _sorry Silver, I didn't think you would let me do it if you knew."

"You're right," she said seriously, "you'll be hard-pressed to do anything dangerous on my watch again."

I threw my arms around her, embracing the feel of cold metal, she always smelled of metal and magic.

My Knight.

"Thank you for worrying about me, it makes me happy to know that you care."

"If you do something like this again though, I'm locking you up and never letting you leave." She said and I rolled my eyes at her, ever the worrier. But I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my face at her words.

Spring 1068 A.L.

Land of the Fairies

I hadn't told Silver our purpose of coming back to Brakarr forest, that was rude of me. I knew she wouldn't let me accomplish my goal if she knew what it was. I had told her it was to honor the soldiers that had given their lives the last time I was here.

I had already grown so much since that time, had it only been a year? It certainly felt longer. I smiled slightly, remembering my childish antics, and how Silver and I had still been working out the kinks in our relationship. I hadn't yelled at her since that moment, I wonder if she realized that.

Of course, I wish I had _never_ yelled at her in the first place. But already, we were close enough to finally be considered friends, even in her eyes.

That was a huge achievement.

I wondered if she would continue to trust me after what I was about to do. We were currently resting at the Shimmerwood camp, the fairies had been acting up ever since the Braghins began to destroy the forest to build their base. Understandably the fairies would be upset, they were the guardians of this place.

Humans were being caught in the cross-fire.

I didn't think that was okay, but I also didn't think it was okay to regard the fairies as simple monsters when it was clear they were perfectly intelligent, probably as old as these trees themselves. If we could communicate with them, work with them, we could save a lot of lives on both of our sides and work towards a future without the Braghin menace.

I had been researching the fairies in my spare time when Silver was off doing General duties or training, I had poured myself over lore and spent time with those that had fought the fairies.

The all-female race respected strong and valiant women. Which means I had a chance. A chance to open dialogue between the humans and the fairies. The unthinkable could happen if I could only put one foot in front of the other.

I had told Silver I was walking a short distance away to use the bathroom, she was sharpening her sword, "holler if you need something," she said, taking the moment to glance up at me before continuing her work.

I was glad we had gotten over her helicopter hovering that had been accompanied by our first few outings. That had been incredibly annoying. Adorable, but annoying. The Shimmerwood camp was situated almost directly across from the Shimmerwood, where I needed to go.

The Queen would be within the thick grove of beautiful Shimmerwood trees. They sparkled with the sunlight. Deep blue branches and brilliant lilac leaves that seemed to glow from within, an absolutely gorgeous sight. I wished I would soon be able to walk among the fairies, relishing in the beauty of the forest that they were trying so hard to protect.

I watched my back, but nobody seemed to notice my absence or questioned it, I walked with my back straight, no one would question a Princess with a purpose, and I certainly had one. I knew immediately when I had entered the territory of the fairies, they poured from the trees, bows ready.

_Be steady __Lania__, your goal is something much bigger than yourself. _I told myself, I smiled and held my hands out in a peace offering,

"Please, I am Princess Lania of the Kingdom of Hakanas, I come seeking an audience with Queen Elquines." They let out some vicious chirping, and for a moment I wondered if the language barrier would be a problem. Of all the things I had thought of, NOT being able to speak to the Queen, hadn't been one of them.

"Outsiders are not welcome."

I perked up instantly, one of the fairies had spoken Hakanian, her dark blue hair flashed, "I wish to save this forest, just as you, from the Braghin menace, please, allow me to pass." They said nothing in response, and I stepped forward, and again.

My cheek stung suddenly and I gasped, pressing a hand to it, my fingers came back red with blood. This was it, the test of bravery, strength, valor. I would _not _fail. I clenched my hand continuing forward, the guards parted ways, the trees seemed to groan, and more fairies came out to watch.

Arrows continued to fly around me, always narrowly missing, attempting to make me lose my nerve, I knew that if I faltered, I would be far worse for wear.

And I was doing it, with a smile on my face, blood on my skin, I was marching onward. I wondered if this was the kind of strength that Silver felt on the daily, it was quite exhilarating if I was being honest. Perhaps that was the adrenaline in my veins.

"Princess!"

And I froze then, an arrow stabbed into my shoulder.

It was more painful than I could imagine, the arrows stopped raining around me, I fought to control my breathing, the tears that sprang to my eyes. The arrow sprouted from my shoulder and I could already see the blood soaking into the cream fabric of my dress.

"_Princess_!" Came the ever-frantic shout, and I turned back and my heart dropped, fairies were blocking her path to me, and though arrows already peppered her armor and shield, she only had eyes for me.

I had never seen that look of terror on her face before, her mask was gone, and she was scared, scared for _me_. Oh Ellora bless her soul, any doubts that I had about her not considering me as a friend, or at least _caring _for me were dashed in an instant. She was being held back by other soldiers, a precarious situation I had placed them in, as if I had willingly given myself as a hostage.

"Silver, stand down, let me be strong too," I called out, and the way her face _fell _made my heart ache. I continued my journey, hiking up my skirt that was in tatters now, and no arrows were given to stop my journey, they were more preoccupied with the armed infiltrators at their borders.

Queen Elquines was situated above a glowing pond, fractured by the shining leaves of all the trees. She regarded me with eyes of sapphire, I bowed as best as I could with my stinging body.

"Queen Elquines, I pardon the intrusion into your magical domain, I am Princess Lania of Hakanas, I've come to ask for your help in pushing back the Braghins, please, let us save the forest that you so cherish together."

"You humans are at fault for destroying my forest as well." Her voice was soft, yet strong, and I almost found myself unable to answer, I could hardly believe that a being as beautiful as her, could be regarded as a monster.

"Yes, we have done ill to your forest, that is why I wish an alliance, an alliance that will result in your complete control of this forest."

She leaned forward now, purple fingers stroking her chin with thought, it was true that I was just a Princess, but being on good terms with the fairies could prove vital in our coming fights. An alliance like this could open doors that we could hardly imagine.

"You can promise that your people will leave my forest?"

I nodded, "Queen Elquines, our alliance will save not only my people's lives, but also yours, and I think that preventing the shed of innocent blood should be our top priority." She hesitated for a moment before her blue lips parted in a smile,

"Princess Lania, you will be welcome to my domain at any time, I believe you may want to return to your companions."

I bowed once more, "thank you Queen Elquines, I will be back soon." I turned away with my head held high, I had done it. History had been made, in my small and insignificant way, I was protecting my people.

I could feel the adrenaline draining from my body once I made eye contact with my Knight. The stinging pain could be felt then, the fairies parted ways and suddenly I was swept off my feet.

"Silver-"

"Heal her, now." She was calling out, jogging away from the fairy realm, I tried not to let the pain show on my face, knowing she was doing her best not to jostle me. A priest was quick with his incantations and I could already feel the scratches begin to close.

"Princess I will now numb the area around the arrow." He said, I nodded not paying him much attention, instead I was tracing the places the arrows had bit grooves in Silver's armor. "And you're done." He said, I blinked in surprise, glancing at my shoulder, the arrow was gone, a faint scar remained. I smiled to myself, now I had a battle scar too, much like the many that adorned Silver's body. Drying blood on my dress was the only evidence to the untrained eye that there was a wound.

"Thank you." I tried to call out but we were already moving then, back to the camp, "Silver, really, it's _okay_." I said, glancing up at her, but her mask had taken place of where her emotions should be.

She didn't respond,

"Princess did you really talk to the fairies?!" A traveling merchant asked, her eyes were wide, I opened my mouth to speak but then we were inside my tent. Silver set me down on the cot, I could tell she was upset now, she was pacing back and forth now.

"Is this why you wanted to come back to Brakarr? To get in _more _danger?" She asked gruffly, I clenched the fabric of my dress between my fingers, I had prepared myself for this, for her anger, her distrust.

"Yes, though I wanted to honor the soldiers we lost, I felt the best way to do that would be to work with the fairies so we're not fighting a war on two fronts—"

"Why did it have to be you?" She asked quietly, leveling her gaze at me, "why did _you _willingly put yourself in danger?"

I hesitated, twisting the fabric in my hands, "I...wanted to be...useful, and if that means being in danger, then—"

"You are the _Princess_!" She raised her voice now, "you should be the _furthest _from danger."

"Just because I'm the Princess doesn't mean I shouldn't be ready to take risks, if _you _can, why can't I?!" I stood up, narrowing my eyes at her, wondering what she would say, her jaw clenched,

"I have been _trained_, danger is part of my job, yours is to rule—"

"Am I still just a Princess to you?" I couldn't help but let the hurt to wash through my words. I wondered where all my convictions had been, where was my strength? Why had it disappeared the moment she was upset with me?

I was crushed between strong arms and metal armor then, nearly knocking the breath from my lungs. "Not just _a _princess," her words were soft, "you're _my _Princess."

My knees went weak at her words, her tenderness, her worry, I understood it then.

"Don't do something like that again. Don't go somewhere where I cannot follow...don't scare me like that." She whispered and my heart ached,

"I can't promise anything like that...but I can promise to let you know ahead of time...no secrets. But I'm curious, what's the punishment if I seek out danger?" I asked, pulling away from her so she could see my teasing smile. She hesitated for a moment but then I felt a gentle smack connect with the back of my head.

I gasped, "did you just backhand me?" I asked, she wrinkled her nose and looked away,

"Maybe."

I felt a smile on my lips, it didn't seem like she was angry with me anymore, "I _am _sorry Silver, I didn't think you would let me do it if you knew."

"You're right," she said seriously, "you'll be hard-pressed to do anything dangerous on my watch again."

I threw my arms around her, embracing the feel of cold metal, she always smelled of metal and magic.

My Knight.

"Thank you for worrying about me, it makes me happy to know that you care."

"If you do something like this again though, I'm locking you up and never letting you leave." She said and I rolled my eyes at her, ever the worrier. But I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my face at her words.

**Author's Note: These guys are too cute and Lania is too much of a daredevil, got this scene idea from the lore of the game, I found it rather fitting for the way I wrote Lania's character so of course I had to include it!**


	16. The Elloran Relic

Fall 1067 A.L.

The Elloran Relic

His beauty was almost unfair, but I suppose that was characteristic of the elves, we bowed to one another in the elven fashion, "it's wonderful to see you again, Princess Lania." His voice was soft, "the last I saw of you was when your parents brought you shortly after you were born, you've truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you, Elder Corvell, we are incredibly blessed to be in the presence of your light." I turned and inclined a hand, "this is my Royal Knight, General Song."

He bowed to her as well, "welcome, both of you, to our home, to what pleasure do we owe this visit?"

"I've been going around documenting and learning about the ancient ruins left behind during the time of Ellora and the War of Light. I'd like to explore the ancient temple ruins that you've guarded."

There was a moment of hesitation as he seemed to be thinking, before he closed his eyes in reluctant admission, "if it is the will of the Blessed of Ellora, I can offer you a small team to travel with you in the depths."

I brightened instantly, to be able to explore ancient elvish ruins, _with _elves?! What a dream come true!

"Rhagin will show you the way to your quarters, I have some business to attend to," He said then, and I bowed to him in farewell as a brown-haired elf stepped forward, an air of arrogance following him like a shroud.

"Please, this way." He said, voice dripping with fake enthusiasm as he led us away, Silver and I exchanged a glance, both thinking the same thing, this elf had issues. He gave a long droning speech of the grace of the elves, and that we should be honored that they were even letting us stay here.

I scowled at his back as he continued on and on about the depravity of humans, and it seemed all too soon for him when we reached out destination, a beautiful white hut on its own platform a ways from any of the other residents.

"Please enjoy your stay, we are so honored to have you here." He said in a tone of voice that said he was anything but, it took all my willpower to keep a neutral face as we bowed to one another.

Silver just watched the exchange with amusement.

I glared at the retreating back of the elf, honestly, what a stuck-up prick! I had heard of the kindness and gracefulness of the elves, sure, their pride was mentioned in the ancient texts, but I had never imagined that their beauty could give way to such cold interiors.

"What a _bitch_." I growled, Silver turned around so fast that I flinched,

"Did you just...?"

"Call him a bitch? Yeah, I can do you one better, he's a stuck-up, snobby, _prideful _bitch." Her eyes widened and she was turning away then, and I heard her _laugh_.

It wasn't the chuckles she so frequently gave, or an exhale from the nose. No, this was full-blown _laughter_. She held her stomach as she doubled over. And I couldn't help the giddy feeling in my chest, I had never heard such unreserved laughter from her, the wheezing of her breath as she tried to regain her composure.

"That...that was funny." She admitted then, clearing her throat and straightening her back, "I'm sorry for losing my composure—"

"No! Don't apologize, in fact, perhaps I should swear more, I...like hearing you laugh." I looked away then, a blush on my cheeks, I felt a hand tilt my chin upwards, and I was looking into her face.

"Now, we can't have that, a Princess should have nicer language." She said, "no more swearing from you."

I wrinkled my nose with displeasure, "but I quite like the expressiveness that it gives me."

"But I quite like you _not _sounding like a soldier."

I chuckled then, "hey, baby steps to becoming cool like you." She rolled her eyes, the unspoken declaration that I could never be as cool as her barely beyond her lips. "So," I changed the topic, "besides that prick, don't you think it's beautiful here?"

"It is, I've been here only once before, and I was never welcomed inside the capital city." She glanced at me, "being your Knight has some cool perks."

"Oh, like meeting even snobbier elves? Glad I could be of service." I said with a laugh, and she smiled,

"Shall we head out and observe the exterior of the temple? I'd like to get an idea of how big it is." I jumped at the chance of spending some one on one time with her, well, I suppose that was a lie, Bartholomew was there as well, but his presence did not distract from the atmosphere.

I took a breath of the cold, fresh air, it was certain that these lands would be covered in snow soon. Silver had already given me a cloak to wear, and I smiled at my own slyness. Indeed, it seemed as though Silver already knew about the connivings of my wardrobe. I also knew that if it bothered her, she would say something.

This meant she either enjoyed letting me wear her clothes, or she simply didn't care enough to correct me.

Obviously, my hopes were on the former.

We broke through the clouds, and I gasped, below us, the trees were dyed golden in the autumn weather. But the temple stood tall, it's peak reaching into the clouds, birds flew by it, stone covered in cracks and moss, it looked earthly and beautiful.

My sense of adventure was just itching to get a crack at the mysteries in those halls. Even Silver breathed a sigh of amazement, "wow...it's...really big."

"Isn't it fantastic?! Look at that architecture?! It resembles the rest built during the war! This is—"

"Alright Princess, no need to have a panic attack," she chuckled, Bartholomew turned wing and began to circle around the spire, Silver kept an arm firmly around me as I leaned off his back to get a better look at the area surrounding it. "I know Bartholomew, shut up."

"What'd he say?" I asked, curiosity spiking,

"Not to let you fall."

I smiled as I patted his neck, "don't worry, with both of you here, there's no way I could fall. Can we go down there?" I asked then, almost begging as I turned to Silver, she wrinkled her nose,

"Not a chance, I haven't had time to survey it myself, who knows what lurks in the depths of an ancient temple?"

"But-"

"No buts, you should know better than to argue with me," I let out a sigh, it was true that her only wish was for my safety, but sometimes, I just wished we weren't a Princess and a Knight, but two friends wanting to go on adventures together.

But that's not how fate worked. She must have known that my mood deflated,

"I promise we can come here first thing in the morning, _with _the elves Elder Corvell promised."

"I hope they're not all bitches like that one from this morning." I said absentmindedly as Bartholomew circled back towards Elgaden, even from the mountains, I could see the top of the protecting tree.

"Princess."

"What?"

"_Language."_

When we met the three elves who would be accompanying us to the temple, I could hardly suppress a groan. Because among them was the bitch from yesterday, and he did _not_ look happy to be helping us explore ancient ruins from a forgotten past.

I nudged Silver, "yeah I see him," she whispered,

Elder Corvell introduced us, this is Danarys," he inclined to the beautiful golden-haired female, she bowed, "Lotor," a gray-haired elf man gave his greetings, "and you've already met Rhagin," there was another stiff and prideful bow.

"I am Princess Lania of the Kingdom of Hakanas, and this is my trusted Knight and General, General Song," I introduced each of us,

"Well met," Lotor said with a soft voice,

"A pleasure, Princess Lania," Danarys smiled, and I had to rethink my stance on the pride of elves, perhaps it was just the pride of Rhagin. He turned his head away, well, at least we got lucky with two out of three, right?

Silver took charge then, "our objective is the temple, do any of you know if any monsters have made it their home?"

Danarys nodded, "the earth speaks of reanimation, golems walk those halls, but I know not of any other enemy."

"Golems...not too bad, I'd like to leave as soon as possible, have you all made preparations?"

"Yes, we're ready to go when you are, General Song," Lotor said, and I was filled with a rush of excitement as we mounted our respective familiars, to my delight, the elves all had a Shabruni, large feathered rabbits with wings for ears.

I loved drawing them when I was a child, they were so cute, and I had always wanted to see one up close. Now I was seeing _three_.

Once we got into the air, Silver did her normal safety monologue, "remember, you always stay near me, and always follow my orders. If something should happen and we're separated, wait for me, I'll come for you."

"Of course, my Knight," I smiled at her, ever the worrier. Her voice faded to the back of my mind as she continued her speech, one I'd heard many times before. The temple was breathtaking. I tried to remember every detail, so I would be able to adequately draw it later.

"And of course, if I should die—"

"Silver, honestly," I turned to her with exasperation, "you worry too much," I pinched her cheeks then, "it will be fine."

She wrinkled her nose, "the only reason we've both lived this long is because of my worrying, thank you very much." There was a moment of silence, "shut the fuck up Bartholomew."

I rolled my eyes at their exchange as I observed the elves flying alongside us, as we all descended below the tree line, even craning my head up, from his angle, we couldn't even see the top of the spire. It was _huge_.

Silver was off Bartholomew the instant we touched down, weapons at the ready as she observed the area. I sat on his back, waiting for her to give me the 'ok.' That was one of her first rules. And I would follow them if it made her feel better, she turned back to me,

"Alright Princess, let's explore this temple," she said, hands at my waist as she helped me to my feet,

"Thanks," I smiled at her, there was a clearing of the throat, and our eyes turned to Rhagin,

"If you two humans want to continue lollygagging, we'll be in the temple."

I felt Silver bristle beside me then, "it's okay, Silver." I said to her, unwilling to put her in a position to fight our allies, the last thing I wanted was to be stabbed in the back, physically and metaphorically.

The elves had no qualms about letting Silver go first, then it was me, with the three elves covering our backs. Danarys's ability to connect the earth turned out to be incredibly helpful in determining the location of enemies, Lotor had a magical guiding light that took us where we wanted to go, but since the general consensus was deeper, it wasn't that useful. And Rhagin...I wasn't quite sure why he was here yet.

"More are coming!" Danarys warned as I heard the great cracking of earthen footsteps, I took a step back in fear, this golem was bigger than the others, glowing sigils on his body illuminated us as he rounded the corner.

"Stay back Princess Lania!" Lotor called out as his arrows found their mark, but they did little damage to a being of the earth.

"Buy some time," Danarys said calmly, "I'll dismantle it." Her palm pressed to the earth, Silver took this as her cue, rushing forward, I watched with fascination as her form glowed, she attacked its leg, it began to fall when it braced itself on the cavern wall, the earth rose up to reform and repair the damage and his leg was whole once more.

"Regenerative abilities, great." I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the elf who had spoken, Rhagin, he wasn't doing anything! I mean, not that I was one to talk, but why bring along an elf that had no purpose? "What?" He asked snidely,

I rolled my eyes and elected not to answer, there was another flash of light as his other leg was dismantled, and I glanced at Danarys, her eyes were shut with concentration.

"I'm ready, General Song!" She shouted then, and Silver jumped backwards, there was a crumbling sound and giant vines broke through the rock wall, grabbing the golem and separating all of his body parts, Lotor rushed forward then and jumped on the head, knife flashing as he tore the core out, and everything was silent.

"Well done," Rhagin clapped, Silver observed her sword before coming back to us,

"Are you okay?" I asked, and she smirked,

"Never better."

Deeper into the caverns we went, and I watched with fascination as I depicted ancient murals, and attempted to translate any messages we came across, it was unfortunate that the temple had aged so poorly, everything was nearly illegible.

We met the occasional golem, but none so difficult to get rid of as the large one, and part of me wondered if they were the guardians of this place, and if that was the case, I wondered what they could be guarding.

"Legend has it that the seal of Zelnaris is buried deep in this temple, guarded by the steward of Ellora, Zaminus." Lotor recalled, and I listened to him with fascination,

"How old are you?" I asked then,

"It would be...around 3 centuries." He said then,

"I'm 4 centuries." Danarys put in, and all eyes turned to Rhagin, he shrugged, "he's one of the oldest, next to Elder Corvell."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief as we entered the next room, and that's when I felt it.

Something was off, like my skin was tingling, the air was heavy. "Don't breathe!" Rhagin suddenly shouted, I rushed to cover my face, but it was already too late, whatever was in the air was in my system, and then I was falling,

"Princess!" I was in Silver's arms then, completely limp, "we have to turn back!"

"No," Rhagin said, "we must go deeper, the remedy of the poison is only found on the walls of deep caves. It's a paralytic poison," I could see the way Silver's jaw clenched, as if debating on whether or not to trust the elf that had nothing but disdain for us the moment we arrived.

"I promise you, I can save her." And it occurred to me that Rhagin might be a medicine man and not a fighter, and that's why he had been asked to accompany us.

"Then we go deeper." Silver surmised, she glanced at me, cradling my head to her chest, "it'll be okay Princess. I'll save you."

She didn't seem to realize that I _wasn't _panicking. Perhaps that was a bad sign, but I enjoyed Silver's worrying, it made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I really loved it when she reassured me.

But then she was wrapping cloth around my mouth, and I could barely breathe, which was probably the point, but it was still disconcerting. A cloth was wrapped around her own mouth, a part of me wanted to know if Silver was being affected by the poison, but I couldn't even move my own mouth to speak my concerns.

This wouldn't be the first time she kept quiet about being poisoned.

We rushed deeper into the temple, one of the elves had summoned a guiding light, it would take us where we wanted to go, and right now, we wanted a cure.

I wished I could move my head, I wanted to see everything inside the ruins, curse fate and its desire to lock me in a cage, even if the cage was my own body.

There was a bell-like sound that echoed throughout the cave, Rhagin removed his head covering, "the poison has dissipated from this area, the cure shouldn't be far now." I could tell Silver's pace quickened at the thought of getting the cure.

And then we were falling. I couldn't even let out a cry of alarm as Silver rotated, hugging me to her chest as she hit the ground. "Shit. I guess the poison got my legs." She hissed, sitting up.

Figures she would keep quiet about it until she collapsed. Classic Silver.

_Dumbass_.

Rhagin stepped forward then, "I'll go ahead and find the cure, you stay with the humans."

"Lotor, go with him, I can still fight, and the Princess needs the cure." Silver said, Lotor nodded and the two rushed off deeper into the cave, I tried to glare at Silver as she leaned up against a wall, Danarys stood guard, "sorry Princess." She said I didn't realize how much I missed my voice, I wanted to tear her a new one.

Always...she was _always _pushing herself for my sake, even if it would result in more pain on her part, and I _hated _that. But I couldn't even properly express myself. That was more irritating.

"Something is coming." Danarys said then, unsheathing her two swords, I felt the rumbling steps through Silver, heard them grow closer,

"Fuck." Silver breathed out when we saw the two golems, giant just as the previous had been, she moved me to the side and grabbed her sword and shield, "Danarys, ready that spell again, I can block them."

Danarys instantly had her hands on the ground then, eyes firmly closed, Silver let out a breath, crawling in front of Danarys, I watched with horror as the golems got ever closer, suddenly there was a flash of light and I saw as a massive shield fell from the sky, covering the entirety of the cavern, and stopping the golems in their tracks.

It was, _incredible_, to say the least. They gave a roar, smashing against the shield, but it didn't budge.

"I'm ready, General Song!" Vines ripped into the golems, and the shield fell, but before Danarys could ready her swords, Lotor was already making quick work of tearing out the golem cores, and the beasts fell.

Rhagin was at my side, a whisper under his breath and then his fingers were shoving something in my mouth, I let out a noise of displeasure as it dissolved, and the bitterness was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"Princess!" Silver suddenly shouted and Rhagin was pulled away, "what did you just do?!"

I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body and suddenly I could move my fingers.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you have preferred me to wait as I explained a life-saving treatment, or should I have just let the poison stop her heart?" He asked angrily and Silver hesitated,

"He's right, Silver, it was just medicine." I could finally speak up, she relaxed instantly, releasing her hold on the elf, "I'm okay," I assured her.

Once Silver had the medicine and was back on her feet, Lotor approached her, "that magical shield, I've never seen anything quite like it before, what magic is it?"

"It's my own." She admitted, drawing the interest of everyone, myself included, "it took a long time. But I finally made a spell that can protect anyone behind me. I try not to use it too often, it's really draining."

"While you were causing trouble, we found something of interest." Rhagin said, and we all turned to him, "you'll just have to come and see, but it looks...important."

My heart skipped a beat, what if we had found some long-forgotten artifact left by Ellora's followers? What if it was some superweapon that could beat back the darkness? What if all my parents' arguments against me discovering history were wrong? What if this was the _key_?! Perhaps I would be able to do some good for my kingdom after all.

They led us to a new room, this one covered in ancient vines, almost to the point where it couldn't be seen if you weren't looking hard enough. Silver pushed aside the vines for me, and I walked through, and then I gasped.

There was a pool of water, completely still, reflecting the room, a pedestal was at the center and nestled on top of it was a perfect orb, smooth, dark black but veined in gold.

"What is it?" Danarys whispered, "I feel great power emanating from it." And I felt drawn to it, like the orb was trying to tell me something. Something I didn't understand. I took a step forward when Silver grabbed my arm,

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "it feels like Ellora wants me to take it. Will you let me go?" We walked to the edge of the water, I stepped into it, it was barely a centimeter deep, not enough to warrant the walls around it to keep the water in.

"Weird they built the walls so high," I commented to Silver, she took a step onto the water and pitched forward, I grabbed onto her as the elves rushed forward. To my despair, she was sinking below the water, while I stood on top of it, "what's happening?!" I screamed pulling as hard as I could, but she was so _heavy_.

The elves grabbed ahold of her, and together, they were all able to drag her from the water, she was coughing, "the hell Princess, you can walk on water now?" She asked then and I glanced down, true to her words, I was still standing atop the puddle that Silver had sunk in. I glanced at her with wide eyes.

"This is _so _cool! What?!" I shouted, tapping my foot against the water, but it felt as solid as ever, "Silver!" I glanced at her, but she seemed thoroughly unamused as she took her boots off, pouring water out of them, and I realized that with her armor, who knows how far she could have sunk?

I shivered then, feeling a chill, for some reason, Ellora wanted me to have that relic, and not even Silver was allowed on Parna's waters. I walked further, to the center of the pool, I grabbed the relic, and for a brief moment, I saw images, and I knew this to be a treasure of Ellora.

An Elloran Relic.

The feeling was gone then, and the strange energy that seemed to radiate in the air disappeared.

I rejoined my companions with the relic before I put it in my void space, the last thing I wanted to do was to lose it. I glanced at everyone, feeling as though we would continue to find great things, there was a rumbling, as if an earthquake was shaking the entirety of the temple.

"_You have come for what was needed. Now leave._"

We all looked at one another, the voice echoed in our minds, the pedestal that the relic had rested on sank below the water, light blossomed on the top of the lake, and I gasped.

"Zaminus?"

A great white bear, enormous in size, his fur glowed with holy light, he was covered in radiant golden armor, and his blue eyes stared at all of us.

"_Leave_."

The elves all bowed in sync then, "of course, Lord Zaminus, we thank you for your hospitality." Rhagin said, and I bowed as well. Silver merely stared in shock before she put her boots back on.

I grabbed ahold of her as we left, it felt as though Zaminus was staring holes into my back, and I wondered if it was because I was blessed by the Goddess, I didn't know, but...part of me knew that I was incredibly fortunate for what had occurred.

Without my being poisoned, the others would never have looked for a cure, they never would have found the hidden room, and we never would have retrieved the Elloran Relic.

Fate truly was interesting, and the part it played in my life was only just beginning, I turned to Silver then, a bright smile on my face, her gaze softened despite the hair that dripped in front of her eyes,

"Silver, we accomplished something amazing today!"

"No," she admitted then, "_you _accomplished something amazing today."

**Author's Note: Aaaahhh sorry for forgetting an update! My semester just started and I had to move into my new apartment so I was busy, but here you go, more gay!**


	17. A Miracle

Winter 1068 A.L.

A Miracle

"Pleaaaase let me go with you!" I begged her, tugging on the sleeve, and she let out a sigh of exasperation,

"It's cold, you should stay here. I'll be back later tonight—"

"Is there a reason I can't go with you? You seem really adamant about this." I accused, dropping her sleeve and slipping into a sullen pout. Her eyebrows furrowed,

"If...if you really want to. It's not going to be that exciting, talking with people and—"

"I'll go get changed!" I shouted, running into my closet, rummaging through the massive wardrobe I had. I pulled off the thin dress that was perfectly suitable for indoor activities, but now that it was winter, I needed something thicker. I pulled on my warm wool dress, already feeling hot in the warmth of the castle, I knew it would be important for going outside. Frankly, I was excited.

Silver often went to the Highlands, I presumed, in order to fulfill her duties as General. She had never let me accompany her, well, I suppose it was more accurate to say I had never _asked_. I pulled on woolen stockings to keep my legs warm under the skirt. I grabbed my shawl and slipped on my boots and earmuffs.

She was waiting for me, fingering her gloves, the long coat she wore went almost to her knees, I smiled apologetically and she leaned away from the wall. "So, where are we going?" I asked as I followed her out the door.

"South Capital Village,"

"Whaaat? That's so close! I thought you were going to the Highlands?" I questioned, glancing up at her as we walked down the stairs, she pursed her lips. "What business do you have there? It's not under your jurisdiction."

"I'm not...going as a General." She mumbled, glancing away from her, and my eyes narrowed even more. She was acting strangely, as if she was hiding something. Perhaps it was a surprise for my birthday?! I felt my heart skip a beat then, and I chided myself for getting my hopes up, there was absolutely no reason to assume she would get me anything fancy for my birthday.

But a simple kiss would suffice.

I pressed my gloves to my cheeks at the stiff wind that blew, hitting us as we left the castle immediately, I wondered what business she could have in a town with this kind of weather. The longer we walked, the more curious I was. "It's not far, do you want to ride on Lucinda?" She asked as we approached the stables, I shook my head.

"It's cold, I want to stay with you," I said and she chuckled slightly. The stable smelled of fresh hay, and it was warm, horses were eating in their stalls, there were a few pegasi owned by other capital guards, I ran up to him when I saw his familiar blue coat.

"Bartholomew! Good morning!" I said cheerfully, brushed his neck, he whickered and nibbled my hair playfully. Curiously enough, Silver didn't have any rude exchanges with him, normally I could always hear her muttering swear words under her breath, letting me know that they were conversing. But there was nothing.

I turned around and noticed she was staring at me. My cheeks flushed then, "what?" She shrugged then,

"You really don't have to come, Princess, nothing interesting—"

"The more you try to dissuade me, the more curious I get! You should know this by now, you're hiding something from me, what is it?"

Another sigh of exasperation, "I suppose it will be easier just to show you." She said, she grabbed my arm, and for a moment I was taken off guard, but then I realized she was just moving me so Bartholomew could get out of his stall. And then she was lifting me up, I sat on his back, hanging tight to his mane, it was too cold for me to want to separate my legs so I just let them both hang over his side. Silver opened the stable door and he walked out, and I braced myself for the cold wind once more.

"Princess, do you want some elixirs?" She asked after she sat behind me, and I made a face that she seemed to notice, "it would be better to suffer a few seconds then to freeze, wouldn't it?" She asked, "it will only get colder when we fly."

I let out a huff of defeat, taking the liquid poison from her hand, I downed it as quickly as I could, but to no avail, the taste of sour and salt lingered on my tongue, and I sputtered. She was watching me with amusement but made no comment.

It was unusual. Normally she always had an off-hand comment or teasing remark for me. But she was quiet. It almost reminded me of our first few months together. Bartholomew took off then, she pulled me into her chest and I burrowed my face in her warmth while I waited for the elixir to spread its warmth throughout my body.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, "do you really not want me to go?" I prodded further, granted, this was something I probably should have asked _before _we took off.

"No, it's..." there was a sigh, "South Capital Village used to be my home."

I sat up then, ignoring the wind whipping my hair as Bartholomew soared, she never really talked about her past before her military career. I didn't know any else who knew of it, save General Gerald, but that was because he raised her. I hesitated, "if you feel uncomfortable, I can have Lucinda—"

"Princess. It's fine." She assured, her tone told me to drop the issue, and so I settled back into her, content to watch the clouds pass by. Bartholomew began descending, and as we broke the clouds, I covered my face from the moisture, I recognized the small village set beside the river that flowed by the capital.

I honestly could say I'd never been here though, how terribly sad it was to admit, I had never visited one of the villages on the outskirts of the capital itself. I wondered if the villagers would be upset about it. Bartholomew's hooves sunk into the snow, a few inches coated on the ground, they didn't have the spells to clear the ground from potentially hazardous ice.

Silver slid off behind me, and it was no sooner than her feet hit the ground did I hear them, screaming children. Wide-eyed I saw as they launched themselves at Silver, and to my delight, I heard her laugh.

"General Song!"

"Alli, Ben, Ray, it's been a while, how have you all been?" She crouched before them, ruffling the hair of the boy, he snickered,

"Cold!" One of the girls shouted, breathing into her fingers, air puffed with every breath. She had brown hair that was short and dark, eyes that matched, the other girl was blonde with green eyes, and the single boy had black hair and gray eyes. It seemed as though none of them had noticed me yet, and I slipped off Bartholomew's back.

"Alli, where are the gloves I brought you last time?" Silver asked, addressing the brown-haired girl, she giggled and stuck her hands into her pockets,

"I gave them to Meena, she wanted to build a snowman." Silver pulled a pair of gloves from her void space, and Alli gave a cry of delight, "for me?"

"Yes, you need to keep your fingers warm, you don't want to lose them." Silver teased, poking the girl's nose. I felt my heart fill with a sense of endearment. I had never seen Silver around children before, and it was probably the softest I had ever seen her.

I wondered if that was why she was hesitant to let me come; I was seeing a side of her that I had never seen before. And truth be told, I _loved _it.

"Who are you?" There was a tug on my dress and I looked down at Ben, he was looking at me with big gray eyes,

"Ben! Hands off! That's Princess Lania." Silver chided and he immediately let go and took a step back, I shot a glare at Silver, and I noticed from her smirk that she had done it on purpose. Now I would have to win the trust of the children without them seeing me _just _as a Princess.

"No, no, it's okay, don't listen to that silly Knight," I said, flicking the back of her head, since she was crouching, I could actually reach her without trying too hard.

"So you're not really a Princess?" The final girl, Ray addressed, I smiled warmly and leaned forward, hands on my knees,

"I _am _a Princess, but I'm not so mean as to not let people touch me." There was a gasp from the trio of children, Ben approached again, touching the fluff around my dress sleeves.

"You sure are pretty, your highness." He said suddenly, and I couldn't help the laugh that burst forth, Silver smacked him lightly,

"Don't you dare try to woo the Princess; you don't have a chance." She said, arms folded as she glared down at him, he rubbed the back of his head before glaring back up at her,

"Why haven't I a chance? Because I'm a commoner?!" He shouted and Silver leaned down then,

"Because you're _half _her age." She said it so matter-of-factly that I couldn't stop laughing, my sides began to hurt. It was the first time I had ever been called pretty by such a young boy. Truly, if he was my age, and my heart _didn't _belong to Silver, I would be quite happy to spend more time with him. He was charming, in a cute, awkward kind of way.

"Speaking of half..." Silver suddenly straightened, looking around, "Where are Meena, Landon, and Troy?" Suddenly I saw white flying towards us, I gasped and made a move to cover my face, unsure of what the unknown projectile was—

"Get her!" A reedy voice shouted then, "take down the General!" Bartholomew whinnied then and trotted away, content not to be a part of what I quickly realized was a snowball fight.

"Agh!" Silver muttered, she had thrown herself between me and would-be assailants. Stray snowballs flew through the air. "Princess look out!"

"Tackle her!" Suddenly, I was falling backwards as Silver stumbled, I fell into the snow with an oomph, squeezing my eyes shut, and when I opened them, I froze.

"Uh...sorry." Silver whispered, her face inches from my own. It seemed as though the kids had tackled her, and now she was leaning over me. I felt my cheeks flush with warmth, and not because of the cold air.

She looked so beautiful with flushed cheeks, even if I knew it wasn't from embarrassment as mine were, the cold had reddened her fair nose and cheeks. Snowflakes fell on her lashes and melted there; each blink of her eyes glowed in the winter light. I realized then that we were in a compromising situation, her hands on either side of my body, preventing her from falling on me any further.

She leaned away then, and I had gotten too much into the moment to realize how fast my heart was beating. "Okay, okay, you got me." She called out to the kids, but her eyes were still glued to mine, keeping me motionless. Only when she shifted to look at her attackers did I take the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

My god, we'd almost kissed, and by complete _accident _too. Curse her insane reflexes, if she had been a second slower—

"Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes were back on mine, I nodded once, afraid to trust my own voice.

She was getting off of me, an apologetic smile on her face, "you guys need to be more careful; I don't mind when you get rough with me, but you could have hurt the Princess." There were gasps, and Silver helped sit me back up, I pressed a hand to my chest to calm my rampaging heart.

"We're sorry Princess!" One of the new kids shouted I hadn't learned his name yet. I glanced to my side, grabbing some snow,

"Sorry? This means war!" I shouted then, and threw the snowball, it hit Ben in the chest, and he let out a cry of surprise, falling backward. And then all the kids were shrieking and splitting up. Some ducked behind cover, and I realized I was sorely outmatched to be declaring war on snowball champions.

The projectiles that flew through the air were stopped by Silver's shield. "You were a fool to challenge them, Princess." She said with a grin, holding out a hand, I took it without a second thought, and she pulled me to my feet. "We're going to have to retreat."

"Oh? Are you doubting my skills?" I asked, bending over to make another snowball while she blocked the projectiles, quiet thumps hitting the metal surface.

"Perhaps." She said with a smirk, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Truly, I was blessed for being at Silver's side today. She seemed so...relaxed, I don't know if I'd ever seen this kind of carefree nature from her.

Our battle ended in a type of draw, mostly it was the adults coming out and scolding their children, especially when they realized I was in their presence, they apologized profusely, and I had to reassure them that everything was alright.

Meena and Alli, with new gloves, approached me about building a snowman with them. I was hit with the realization that I'd never actually built my own snowman before. Soon enough, all the other children were joining us in our quest to build the biggest snowman.

I learned who the other kids were, Landon was a fiercely energetic boy with sandy-blonde hair, and a chipped tooth, Troy was relatively shy, blushing every time I tried to start a conversation with him, and Meena looked to be Landon's sister, with the same sandy-blonde hair and exuberant personality.

It wasn't until we had finished rolling the head, did I realize what was wrong, I couldn't find Silver anywhere. I glanced around quickly, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Did any of you see where General Song went?" All the kids did a quick look around before they glanced at one another, seemingly thinking the same thing.

"She probably went to the cemetery, it's that time of year again." I inclined my head to Meena,

"Cemetery? What do you mean?"

"She visits her mom and dad," Landon said, without breaking a beat on sculpting the face for the snowman. But his words made my heart fall, and I began to make connections. Why Silver was acting strangely, why she didn't want me to come, why _she _came despite the chill.

Was it the anniversary of her parent's death? I knew that she had been raised by General Gerald...but I suppose a part of me didn't even think to look further, to ask more questions. Somewhere deep inside, perhaps I knew I wasn't ready to know about her tragic childhood.

"Can...can one of you show me where that is?" I asked, and surprisingly, it was Troy that took my hand. He quietly led me outside the village, and already I could see her. There were multiple gravestones, but the ones she was in front of her situated next to a tree, the leaves had long since died from the winter chill.

Troy quietly patted my side, taking his leave, I thanked him, and he blushed before hurrying away. I watched her from a distance, unsure of how to proceed, if she wanted to be alone to mourn, or if it was okay to approach her.

She had wiped the snow from the gravestones, making them stand out on the stark white background. Slowly I approached her. I knew she could hear me coming, but she didn't acknowledge my presence, just stared at the slabs of stone. I brushed her arm before in a moment of courage, I grabbed her hand in mine and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

I read the weathered writing, "Tariff Song, Zeena Song, your parents have interesting names." It wasn't until the words left my lips did I realize how horrible offensive that could sound, before I could apologize, she let out a chuckle,

"Foreigners in a foreign land, of course the names would look strange to you."

"And Silver?" I prodded, knowing it didn't follow the Ronan customs. When she pursed her lips and looked away, it confirmed what I had already been thinking. All this time...

Silver wasn't her real name.

She sighed then, "Silver, that's just what Gerald used to call me. It stuck," She shrugged then, but I was burning with curiosity.

"And your real name, do you remember it?"

"Silveera." She said, gold eyes staring into mine, I broke eye contact, smiling slightly, her hand squeezed mine, and unconsciously I found myself leaning into her shoulder. Should she ask, I would blame it on the wind, but if she didn't, I would keep the knowledge in my heart of how _close _we were becoming.

"They're both nice." I murmured, "thank you for telling me." But my eyes fell to the headstones. "Is it...cruel of me to ask what they were like?" I asked then, and she was quiet for a moment, she hadn't stiffened away from me, so I took that as a good sign.

"They were...incredibly bright." She said after a moment, "my mother was the prettiest woman around. She had bright green eyes and long white hair. My father was strong and caring, I remember being carried on his shoulders whenever we had to go places together." And then as an afterthought, "they died right before I turned 5."

I sucked in a breath, tears springing to my eyes at her words. She had been so _young_. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve the hardships she received.

"Princess?" She questioned, eyes widened when she noticed the tears dripping down my face, "is it the cold? Do we need to—"

"No, just...just let me cry for you." I whispered, squeezing her hand, when she let go, I glanced up at her when she faced me, she swiped her fingers across my cheeks, letting the gloves soak up my tears.

"I don't _ever _want you to cry for me. It's not right."

"Why is that?" I asked, sniffling although I was entranced by her gaze. Her eyes seemed to be searching mine, she quickly dropped her hands when she realized she was still holding my face, despite there not being any tears, my eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

"You look better when you smile." She admitted, glancing out of the corner of her eye...shyly? She looked so...cute when she was looking at me like that, as if she was worried, she had said too much.

I sniffed loudly before smiling at her, and then I cupped her face in my hands, letting my thumb brush along her cheekbones,

"Princess?" She questioned,

"Hush," I soothed, "I'm wiping away the tears that I was unable to when you were younger." To my surprise, and delight, her eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned into my hands. "I'm sorry that this happened to you." I whispered, "it seems as though I uncover more tragedies in your life than I have in any of the ruins I've visited."

"It's not all tragic." She murmured then, "I met you."

My fingers froze, and her eyes flew open, I could already see the apology on her lips but I shook my head, "don't apologize for that. Please. Your words made me happy." Her mouth closed then, and for a moment, we simply stared into one another's eyes.

And then she was leaning forward, and my heart skipped a beat. She was going to kiss me. She was going to kiss me! My eyes fluttered shut unconsciously.

"You're going to freeze; you need another elixir." I felt something under my lips and my eyes shot open, perhaps feeling a tad bit betrayed, I glared accusingly at her, but she didn't meet my eyes. Glancing away with rosy cheeks. The vial of the elixir pressed only harder against my lips. I grumbled but took the elixir from her, marveling at her apparent inability to make eye contact.

Had she felt the same thing I did? Was she really going to kiss me? Was the elixir a cover-up? If it wasn't, then why did she look so damn _guilty_? I downed the elixir, shuddering and sticking my tongue out as I let out a noise of displeasure.

"Agh, it never gets easier, how can you stand those things?!" I asked, handing her the empty vial. She chuckled darkly,

"You don't understand the meaning of disgusting until you've tried Gerald's cooking." And then she _shuddered, _"so many memories...perhaps you're right, my life is one giant tragedy."

I gasped in indignation, "tragedy? How? You met me!"

She smiled sadly then, hand reaching out to brush my hair, when she hesitated and pulled away. "No," she murmured "you're perhaps the greatest tragedy of all."

I sucked in a breath, trying to figure out what she could mean by that.

"Sorry," She murmured, turning back towards the headstones, but I could still see the sad look in her eye. And curse my inability to prod her for questions. Curse my desire for an explanation on her own terms, one where I wasn't constantly fishing for answers. "Mom, dad, this is Princess Lania, she's who I talked about."

I smiled then, taking the opportunity to step forward, "hello, it's so lovely to meet you." Silver glanced out of the corner of her eye at me, perhaps questioning my easy lapse into Ronan traditions. To converse with the dead, as you normally would in life. It was beautiful, and perhaps I knew more on the subject than most, after all, I could speak to spirits.

But there were none in this cemetery, all had chosen to move on. I crouched, brushing away some of the snow Silver had missed. "Thank you for the choices you made, thank you for having Silver...no, Silveera, and bringing her into my country. I am incredibly blessed by your actions." I folded my skirt and knees under me, ignoring the way the snow melted into the warm clothes, "your daughter is famous in the kingdom, they speak of her valor and bravery. But I know her to be warm and kind. You would be so incredibly proud of her." I whispered, running my hand over the headstone of her mother.

"Do you see them?" Silver asked quietly behind me and I stood, keeping my gaze forward as I shook my head.

"All the souls in this cemetery seem to have moved on." I shifted so I could be in front of her father's gravestone, "You don't have to be worried about your daughter anymore, I'll keep an eye on her, may Ellora bless both of you." I pressed my hands together, sending a prayer in my heart.

I turned around then, Silver dropped her eyes then, they had been on me the entire time, I approached her, glancing up at her, "would it be okay to come back in the Spring? I'd like to offer flowers, and perhaps a crystal or two?"

In Hakanas, one of the ways that we honored our dead was through the use of crystals, many heroes of old had their entire memorials carved from crystal, so that way, when the light of Ellora hit its surface, we are reminded of the beauty of the life they lived, and not just the sadness brought by their death.

"Thank you." She whispered then, I smiled when her fingers intertwined with mine,

"Don't thank me, thank _you _for letting me meet them." She seemed as though she wanted to say something more, I pulled her hand up, showing our intertwined fingers, "I made a promise to watch out for you, so I guess I have to stick annoyingly close to your side now." I teased, and she smiled,

"I'm not opposed to that," I felt my heart skip a beat, and she began to pull me now, back towards the village, "let's go, your skirts are positively drenched."

And she was right, I hadn't realized how chilled I had become, and I knew the only reason I could still feel my toes was due to the nasty elixir Silver had given me. She let go of my hand shortly before we arrived to the village. I couldn't help the disappointment in my heart, but I knew that this kind of display of affection would only spread rumors that would be ill to our reputations.

I sighed softly, watching the white breath fog around my mouth. I was tired of these traditions and regulations. My life as a fairy tale was hardly what I imagined it as. Unlike in the stories, a Princess was hard-pressed to marry anyone but of noble blood.

But as I watched Silver talk to the children once more, I could not find any reason for her blood _not _to be noble. Chivalry and respect were woven into every fiber of her being. And a shooting pain went through my heart when I realized how deeply I loved her.

And yet it seemed as though fate would have other plans.

"General Song, Princess Lania, would you care to share some soup with me?" An elderly man had addressed us, Silver straightened,

"Yes of course, Elder Raphael," she glanced at me, and then at my wet skirts, "we would love to."

His home was quaint, a fire in one corner warmed the entire room. Because that's what his home consisted of, a singular room, a bed in one corner, near the fireplace, and a table in the center, on the opposite side, a place for preparing food. For washing, they must have had a town washhouse, but I couldn't help the guilt that rose in my mind.

My room was larger than this man's entire house. And once again, I was reminded of the differences in social status that Silver was so intent on drilling into me. To think, she probably lived in a house much like this with her parents. To be so close to them, it must have been nice. I found myself by the fire, letting the warmth take the chill from my legs.

"Princess." I turned to look at her, taking the bowl she offered, I could feel its warmth, even through the thick wooden rim. She must have noticed the hungry look in my eyes, "slowly, don't burn yourself." She reminded,

I picked up the spoon then, watching her as I blew on the hot broth, only when she had given a nod of approval, did I put it in my mouth, "this is delicious!" I addressed the village elder; he was sitting at the table with his own bowl, and he smiled, "thank you!"

"Thank your Knight, she's the one that taught me the recipe." I knew Silver could cook, after all, on our many expeditions she would assist the townspeople in making my meals, whether that was to prevent me from being poisoned, and I had deduced that she enjoyed cooking, but she seemed elusive in admitting the fact.

I felt an evil grin slip to my face when I thought of her in the cooking attire of the castle chefs. She must have noticed the look on my face, because she refused to comment, instead choosing to sit with the Elder at the table. I continued eating my soup by the fire.

"The harvest was better than expected this year, it will offset some of the expenses for next year." The village elder was saying then, I listened idly, talk of finances wasn't something I particularly enjoyed. "But the Reynolds are still struggling, five mouths to feed, and their cow took sick this winter."

"And food?"

"Is being provided for them as we speak."

"And your planned expenses for next year?"

There was a slight moment of hesitation before he began to speak, "we would like to replace the fence near the pastures, the Highland Panthers are growing more in number, we worry for our flocks."

I slowed in eating, taking interest in the conversation now, for the Elder to speak so freely to Silver about the issues they were facing, this village held a lot of respect and trust to her. "Panthers...huh...I can have them taken care of, slim down their numbers...how is Troy?"

"He is doing well. The Reynolds took him in after his father's passing, you needn't worry, orphans won't go hungry in this village, not on my watch."

"What do you need from me?" Silver asked,

"More coats. But most importantly, foxes razed the storage room, our seeds for next year...many were eaten. We need more, but the cost for that—"

"Your storage room needs to be repaired." She mused. I finished my soup then, and my skirts were nearly dry. Silver seemed to notice and she stood, as if taking that as her signal to wrap up their discussion. "The money for storage room repairs, and for this year's seed, the costs will be covered." She affirmed, and I walked to her side as she reached the door.

I glanced at her, wide-eyed, her promise to this outer village, that kind of money...I didn't know that Generals could authorize transactions from the royal treasury. That didn't seem like...wait...

"Thank you, General Song, may Ellora smile upon you." I thanked him once more for the soup and allowing us to be in his home, he merely bowed in respect. I jogged after Silver,

"Silver," I asked, as we walked back to Bartholomew, "what's your financial status like?"

"My...financial status?" She trailed off, "well, not terrible, I suppose, not great either." I blinked as I looked at her. The reward for being a General was a sizeable paycheck, and free lodging inside the castle, who would have thought that my Knight would be unable to hold onto money?!

"Are you financing this entire village?" I asked the pointed question, she wrinkled her nose, meaning she didn't really want to answer, "_Silveera_." I goaded,

"Stop, stop, Ellora help me for telling you my real name, good _gods _woman." She said in exasperation, and I laughed, and then she spoke, "yes, I am the main contributor for the well-being of these people, and many villages in the Highlands—"

"Silver! That's the Kingdom's duty, you shouldn't be wasting your m—" I was cut off by the look on her face, and followed her gaze to the children laughing as they built another snowman,

"Does that look like a waste to you?" She whispered, and my breath was knocked from my lungs, she turned to me then, eyes were soft, "I don't mind spending money on other people. It's for a good cause. And before you get more upset, Gerald is the one that started it, I merely took up his torch."

"Upset? _Upset_? How could I be upset?" I whispered, my heart aching, "you are so incredibly _good_. I am reminded of that every day. I am so lucky to have you at my side." But my heart only throbbed all the more. It hurt knowing that we weren't more. That all of her goodness, and it truly _wasn't _mine to have and to hold.

She _wasn't_ mine, even if she was my Knight, and that knowledge ached my soul. She coughed awkwardly,

"I'm not all that great." Before I could angrily refute her words, the children were upon us, asking if we were going to leave, and letting out echoes of despair when we said we gave the affirmation.

"I'll be back soon." Silver promised, ruffling the hair of Troy, he let out a breathy laugh, and my heart ached all the more to watch her interact with them.

"With the Princess?!" Ben asked suddenly, and surprised flitted through me and Silver glanced at me,

"_With _the Princess." She confirmed, "if the Princess is willing." All sets of eyes turned on me, and I laughed,

"Of course, I'll be back, you are all already my precious friends." I received more than one hug before Silver set me atop Bartholomew, I waved to them all as Bartholomew took off, watching the village until we rose above the clouds, hiding them from my sight.

"Sorry, they can be overbearing at times."

"No, I didn't mind. I'm glad you let me come."

"And now I've roped you into a long series of demanding chores, see, _this _is why I didn't want to bring you, you're just too lovable."

"Am I?" I laughed, but my heart fluttered at her words, I turned to look at her then, "thank you for showing me this side of you, I'll cherish this day for many years to come." My hand pressed to her cheek. But my heart had to know the answer, "do you truly believe meeting me was a tragedy?"

She caught me off guard when her hand captured my own, and her lips pressed to the back of my hand, I felt my cheeks heat up, even though it was a common address for someone of noble status, I couldn't help but feel like there was something more behind the action.

"No, meeting you was a miracle."

**Author's Note: I particularly loved writing and reading this scene, Silver can be so utterly soft despite being a badass, and I love that about her, also, the gay angst, I'm sorry they didn't kiss :)**


	18. The Highlands

1069 A.L. Spring

The Highlands

"Princess," she called out, but I already knew what she was going to say, "it's due time for my routine check on the Highlands."

Exactly.

My mood deflated in an instant as I looked up at her, I _hated _being apart from her, and since it normally took her a few days to meet with all the village chiefs, it was time I spent wallowing in self-pity.

She scratched the side of her head for a moment, "would...would you like to come with me?"

She said it so hesitantly that I felt my heart might burst with the kindness she was showing me, proof of the strengthening of our bond. I smiled at her, "I would love to, would my presence be an issue? I don't want to make things difficult for you—"

"You always make things difficult for me," she said then with a smirk, "but I endure it because it's _you_."

I pursed my lips, "And if it wasn't me? What would you do to the offender?" I asked in a passing tease, she inclined her head after a moment before stepping closer, I felt her hand connect with the back of my head then, and I gasped, punching her shoulder,

"You do that to me anyways! Cruelty!"

She chuckled, "perhaps, I leave for the Highlands tomorrow morning, if you wish to come—"

"I do! _Especially _if it makes it difficult for you." I said, nursing my wounded pride as I rubbed the back of my head, "how long will we be gone?"

"Depends on how distracted you want to get...a week?"

"Then I'll plan for two!"

She was shaking her head with a smile, "can't be away from the castle that long, the King would have my head, make it one."

Lips pushed out in a pout, but she didn't budge, even with my pleading glances, and I sighed, "fine. A week." I turned towards my closet to try and figure out what to stuff my void space with, it was honestly so convenient and I was glad that Silver had shared it with me early on in our relationship.

I was going to the Highlands with her!

"We'll start at Zadaran," Silver reminded me, "and then we'll move to Gilded Woods, the ranch, foothills, Kellwoods, and then you can stay with the Carleon's while I investigate Matren."

I perked up as we flew near the capital gates, "what's happening in Matren?"

"Unsure, the report I got wasn't very clear, but the scouts saw movement, and nothing has lived there since the King ousted Salant."

I shivered at the casual use of his name, the demigod that had once been a citizen of our kingdom, living in the mines, until he realized his true potential. Instead of trying to help him, as my father wanted, the court overruled him and he was forced to banish Salant from our lands, this bred a long contentious cycle with the darkness.

I wondered what thing could have made its home in those abandoned ruins, and I almost didn't want Silver to check it out,

"It's near Miller's Hill, I have to go and make sure the people will be safe."

"Did you read my mind?"

"No, but was my guess correct?" She asked, a smug air to her voice, I leaned back into her chest and looked up at her sharp jaw, she looked down at me and our faces were inches apart, "I was right, wasn't I?" She teased with a smile, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"M-maybe." I stuttered out, leaning forward so I wasn't subject to her piercing gaze, she chuckled.

We soared over the gates, giant stone doors that regulated trade from the capital to the Highlands, the mountains rose high here, and I looked at the fortifications the protected the capital outskirts, I could see soldiers patrolling high on the walls as we passed over.

Bartholomew curved, flapping his wings to gain altitude to pass over a mountain, I remained silent, simply taking it all in, and it was _beautiful_. He began to descend once we made it over the mountain, and I saw the little homes nestled together, farmed plots of land stretched out. I knew this to be Zadaran, not because I recognized it, but because I knew Silver would never deviate from her planned schedule.

As soon as we landed, I heard a joyous cry, and to my delight, children came running up to meet us.

It seemed my Knight was incredibly popular with kids, and that brought a smile to my face as she gave them various treats from the capital.

"Silver, how's your financial status?" I asked knowingly and she grinned as she looked at me,

"Dirt poor now, strangely enough, my funds disappear whenever I go on these outings."

"Might it be because you spend so much on gifts for your young friends?"

"Or because I spend it on reserving rooms in the inn for you." She inclined an eyebrow, we were led to the village chief by the more demanding of the children,

"Do you normally sleep under the stars?"

"It's definitely cheaper." She said, and I rolled my eyes, Silver knocked on the door of a relatively simple house, at its side was a pumpkin patch, new vines were growing as the months progressed to summer,

"General Song, and—" there was a gasp, "Princess Lania?! Oh do come in, please." She was an older lady, probably in her seventies, her back was hunched with age but she was spry, walking quickly around her humble abode to make things look presentable.

"Please," I began, "don't hurt yourself on my account, don't think of me as a Princess, but as General Song's companion." I smiled, bumping my shoulder to Silver's arm,

"She's right, Elder, is there anything to report?"

She stopped in her frenzied actions then, "you mean, you're not here because of the incident?"

"What incident?" Silver pressed,

"It seems that Tempest Dragons have returned to the Highlands." The Elder said gravely, and I felt Silver stiffen beside me, "several villagers were carried away, and the soldiers went to go rescue them, but...

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

Silver was already walking out the door and I grabbed her arm, "wait, it's dangerous! Tempest Dragons, _here_? You can't go!"

"If it was yesterday, there's still time to save them." She said, but she had stopped moving, and she turned back to me, "There's still time to save their lives, but only if I go now."

"This is madness, Silver I won't allow you to risk your life..." I gritted my teeth then, knowing I was going to hate myself for my next words, "I command you to stay."

Her eyes widened in shock, and I felt my heart skip a beat in guilt, but to my surprise, she smiled. "You're not acting as a Princess right now, but as my companion, and a companion cannot give a General orders."

I gasped, "Silver, that's not what I meant and you know it," she was walking again and I followed her out the door, unsure of what to do, "Silver, please, I've read about the dragons, and you don't know how many there are—"

"What is the point of my title, my strength, if I don't use it?" She asked, turning to me,

"But not at the cost of your life!" I steadied myself, and began quieter, "have you not learned anything of your worth?"

She leaned forward then, her voice low "pray tell, Princess, how am I any different than the soldiers dying in the caves?"

"Because you're mine." I stated firmly, and she blinked, "and you will continue to be mine, until I say so." I stamped a foot to reaffirm my statement,

"Thank you." She said after a moment, a small smile on her face, "but I'm acting as General Song, not Silver, your Knight, I'm sorry Princess."

"Then I'm acting as your friend, Lania, not as a Princess," I grabbed her arm, "_please_ don't go." She glanced at my hand on her arm, and then at me. With tenderness, she peeled my grip from her and pressed the back of my hand to her lips,

"I'll be back shortly."

My heart fell and she walked away without looking back, I watched her jump on Bartholomew's back, wondering if I would see her again. I knew it was foolish, I knew I shouldn't doubt her. But yet...

"Come back to me..." I whispered to myself as she took off, I hugged myself as I watched her fly off, ducking below the mountain, "Silver...please."

"Princess, you should come inside, there's a chill in the air." I glanced back at the elder, smiling as I followed her inside.

"Princess Lania, is there anything I can do?" She asked once more as I continued my pacing, I shook my head after giving her a strained smile.

It had been hours.

_Hours_.

No sign of her, and the sun was setting, I was panicking now, my rock and strength was _gone_, and I didn't know if she was okay or not. And that was completely unsettling.

"I should go. To the caves." I surmised then, for the fifth time, "yes, I should find her." I grabbed the door handle, before stopping once more. She would want me to stay put, where I could be safe. I let out an internal groan, why couldn't I just make the choice?

There was a knock on the door and I threw it open,

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her crooked grin, "that was an enthusiastic way to open the door."

"Silver! God I was so worried about you!" I shouted, throwing my arms around her,

"Doubting my skills?"

"Well...it was a cave full of dragons and who knows what other evil things," I leaned back then, my eyes fell to her lips before I released her, turning away, "you made me worry,"

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely,

"Did...did you find them?"

She moved out of the doorway, "see for yourself."

I gasped when I saw all the soldiers, singe and burn marks covered some of their armor, but they all looked relatively okay, I hit her arm with my shoulder, "I knew you could do it."

Silver let out a hum then, "did you? O doubtful one."

"Oh, I hate you," I laughed.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped out as we flew over the lake, Bartholomew aimed for the shore, the whole area seemed to glow with an inner light, and it reflected off the clear surface of the lake,

We landed and Silver helped me off his back, I immediately ran to the water's edge, I threw my shoes off and stuck my toes in the warmth. I heard Silver approach from behind,

"Morineh Lake, it's a hot spot for couples because of its beauty." She said in an off-handish way, but I felt my heart skip a beat and I moved my eyes from my toes to her, she immediately understood the connotation of her words and desperately began to backtrack, "no, wait—that's not what I was implying—"

But there was no way in hell I was letting this one go and I grinned at her slyly, "oh, we're a couple now? You should have told me!"

"_Princess_!" She said in exasperation, hands flipping in the air to add dramatics, "that's not—"

"Would it really be so bad?" I asked then, turning to her "just for today...could we pretend?"

And it was quiet, and I searched her eyes, looking for any kind of indication that she would accept, that perhaps for once, we could be more than just friends. And I knew that she felt the same way I did, if only a small part.

"I don't...think that's wise." She whispered, and I felt my heart deflate,

"Well then!" I turned away, forcing a smile on my face, "there's always next time!"

I couldn't help but force myself to be happy, to at least ignore the awkward air I'd put between us. It was stupid, a _really _stupid suggestion.

Gods I was an idiot.

And to my absolute dismay, Silver hardly spoke the rest of the day, her face was clouded over. And I realized that I might have completely misread all of her actions. Perhaps she wasn't flirting with me, perhaps that's just how Silver was. Perhaps she didn't like me, perhaps she was just doing her job.

What had I done? Had I crossed that unforeseen line? Ruined our friendship?

Only when the door had closed to our room in the Kellwoods inn, did I say something. "Silver...about the lake, I'm sorry, that was just...a dumb joke." I lied, a forced smile on my face,

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about it Princess."

I took a breath, "how can I not worry when you suddenly won't talk to me? I know I crossed a line and—"

"Princess." Her hands were grasping my shoulders then and I froze, "my behavior has little to do with you," she offered a small smile then, "my apologies for making you think differently, it's okay."

"You...don't hate me, right?"

She blinked, "Princess, I don't think there's anything you could do that would make me hate you." There was a moment of silence, "I lied, if you became a cold-hearted dictator, I think I would _severely_ dislike you."

I laughed, "alright, scratch that off my to-do list then, you better stay by my side though, you know, just in case."

"If it is my duty to protect the kingdom from the shitty dictatorship you would create, it would be my genuine pleasure." She gave a smile, "I'll see you in the morning."

I grabbed her hand then, "no wait, Silver."

She stopped, glancing out of the corner of her eye, "stay with me?" I saw the aversion, then the hesitation, "please?"

Her eyes softened, "okay Princess."

I got into my bed as she pulled the chair away, facing towards the door. I let out a sigh of relief, curling under the covers. Her presence always was a great comfort to me. "Thank you, Silver, I'm sorry."

"Go to sleep Princess, I'll be here when you wake up." I felt sleep beginning to take a hold of me and I heard the softest of whispers, "I'll always be here for you."

"Be careful." I pleaded with her as I was welcomed into the Carleon household, "dragons are one thing, but if you find Salant..."

"I'll be fine Princess," she turned away before hesitating, "you'll be careful won't you?"

I smiled, "now who is off investigating a dangerous rumor and who is going to have some relaxing tea parties? Please worry about yourself."

"It's my job to worry about you." She said with a teasing grin, and I rolled my eyes,

"Then I'll do the same," I replied, "as a friend, and as your Princess." Her grin faded and she gave a slight bow, before throwing her leg over Bartholomew, I waved as she took off, feathers turned towards the tall mountain in the distance.

Ah, shit, I hadn't asked when she would be back. Now I would just be worried.

"Princess Lania!" I turned as I saw Godiva approach briskly, I forced the worry to the back of my head as I called out her name,

"Godiva!"

"It's so lovely for you to visit! If you didn't have any previous plans, I'd like to show you some of the changes we've made to our estate!"

"Of course!"

She showed me the massive courtyard set in front of the mansion, we walked down the brick path as she explained the designs behind the hedges, formed into great wyverns, it was fascinating, "were these formed by magic?" I asked,

"No, we have the best gardeners around, they might even rival the capital's" she winked in good nature, and I smiled. "My father has been researching urban legends right now, he wanted them in the shape of Tagris and Traes."

I nodded, seeing the connection, we stepped off the brick to let a carriage pass through, probably off to get supplies from Kellwoods, she showed me where the servant quarters were, where the guards were positioned. Truly, compared to anything else we had seen in the Highlands, they were the noble class.

"So tell me Princess, I've not heard talk of a suitor for you. Is there anything in the works?"

Ah, of course, it was time to lie, "that's true," I admitted, "I've found it difficult to see the kind of King I'd like at my side...and you, has your father found you a suitor?"

"Oh the list seems to be endless," she laughed, "but like you, I haven't seemed to found the one yet, father has such high standards, sometimes I wonder if I'm not meant to marry noble."

"You would marry a commoner?" I asked, surprise in my tone, she was never one I would have figured to settle for less.

She blushed and wove a strand of hair around her finger, "well...I've taken a liking to one of the stable hands. And I know how lecherous that sounds-!"

"It doesn't sound lecherous," I assured her, "love is a strange thing, you'll have no judgment from me." She stared at me for another moment before returning to her tour, though when we approached the stables I nudged her, "you'll have to point him out to me!"

She went quiet before nodding softly, "there." She pointed and I followed her finger, my heart skipped a beat when I saw the girl brushing down a large black stallion, I glanced at Godiva, wondering if it was true and she nodded, her eyes embarrassed.

"She's lovely." I whispered to her, wondering if I could disclose my own romantic feelings to her, "I'm not judging, I have similar feelings for someone."

Her eyes brightened and she grabbed my hand, pulling me along the backside of the stable, she wanted me to spill. But I hesitated, divulging this information to anyone but the dead hadn't been a habit of mine, it could have dire consequences.

"I won't tell a soul, I promise, you didn't judge me, I won't judge you."

"...I don't know Godiva, it's not that I don't trust you...it's just so dangerous. It's one thing to risk my own neck but..."

"Another to risk hers. I know. That's why...Mara and I haven't pursued anything, even if you don't tell me," her hand found my own, "I'll always be on your side."

Her sincerity moved me, and I smiled, "it's my Knight, she's the one I care deeply for." Her eyes widened,

"You'll have to introduce me, what's her name?"

"Silver, but you probably know her as General Song."

Godiva stiffened, "_the _General Song?" She asked softly, and I nodded, "wow, you're right, you're in a tough position." She breathed out, eyebrows furrowed, "have you...done anything?"

I felt my cheeks flush, "no, of course not, I couldn't risk Silver's reputation, and she's nothing but chivalrous to me...all I have is a crush." I thought about the experience at Morineh lake, "a one-sided crush..."

"Now I hardly doubt that! You're gorgeous Princess! I'm sure there's more hope than you think. Now where is General Song?"

"Investigating rumors at Matren, I'm just accompanying her right now." I smiled, Godiva pulled us from behind the stable,

"If I get to meet General Song it's only natural you should meet Mara." She said, dragging me over to the massive stallion,

"My lady! Good morning!" Mara called out, a bright smile on her face, her eyes widened when she saw me, "good morning your highness."

"Please, Princess is title enough." I said gently,

"Mara, this is the Princess Lania, and Princess Lania, this is Mara, the best stable hand we have." Godiva introduced, a proud tone in her voice, I wondered if that's how it was when I introduced others to Silver, I wondered if they could hear the affection in my voice.

"Mara, it's a pleasure to meet you, Godiva speaks highly of you." I noticed how both blushed and I smiled, "I'll go meet with your father and announce my arrival, I'll meet up with you later." I said, squeezing her shoulder before inclining my head to Mara, taking my leave so the two could have some much-needed alone time.

A servant directed me to Lord Carleon's study, and I exchanged a few words with him, "please feel welcome to stay as long as you'd like." He said pleasantly,

"Thank you Lord Carleon, I'm unsure of how long I'll be staying, I'm waiting for General Song."

"The offer still stands, think of our home as yours, I do know that Godiva has missed having company."

"Thank you, I'll let you resume your business." I said, noticing the books on his desk, I gave a curtsey before moving my way down the hall, I stared at the family portraits, Lady Carleon died years ago when the plague outbreak struck Hakanas, it swept from the coast to the Highlands, taking many lives, including Silver's parents.

I wondered when she would return, and I hoped nothing was amiss in Matren, before I knew it, I found myself worrying for her safety, my fingers wringing around one another in anxiousness.

"Princess! There you are, leaving me with Mara..." Godiva's hurried feet could be heard and she fell silent at my side,

"Sorry Godiva, it seemed like you two wanted alone time." I offered with a sly smile and her cheeks reddened,

"Is it treasonous to curse you?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'll remain silent."

I grinned at her, "so, did you two have fun?"

"We didn't do anything, you know why." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, "come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Oh, I don't know if I'll be staying the night, I don't know how long Silver will be." I offered and she glanced at me,

"You said she was at Matren?"

"Yes, why?"

Her face clouded over and I felt my heart skip a beat, "we've sent soldiers into those mountains...none of them ever come back."

"What?!" I panicked and she rushed to assure me,

"But I'm sure a general will be fine! It's just...I don't know if you should expect to leave so soon." Her face was tight though, and I felt my fists clench, I didn't want to imagine what was in those mountains...

'Do you doubt my skills?' Her voice played in the back of my mind and I relaxed my fists,

"Show me this room," I said pleasantly, we walked down several long hallways, opening a door into a large room, larger than any of the inns we had stayed at by far.

It almost seemed...too spacious, "it's perfect, thank you."

"Will you be okay? I'm sorry I said those things about Matren."

"No," I replied, "I needed to hear those things, and I'll be okay, I'm not so weak as to doubt Silver. She's the strongest there is, I don't need to worry about her."

Godiva smiled, "that kind of faith, I'm envious, you two must share a special bond." I smiled at her words and looked down at my relaxed hands, "I truly hope you get the happiness you're searching for."

"Thank you Godiva, and the same to you, I can promise that when I'm Queen, I'll make changes."

Her eyes held mine, "I'll hold you to that." She promised, and then she grabbed my hand, "shall we continue this discussion over tea?"

"Princess Lania, General Song wants to see you."

I nearly leapt from the seat at the couriers words, "thank you, is she at the front gate?" I asked, and he nodded, I glanced at Godiva and we very nearly ran to the door. I saw her white hair in the setting sun, she was rubbing Bartholomew's neck,

"Silver!" I shouted, she turned with a soft smile, "you didn't tell me when you'd get back!" I resisted the urge to throw my arms around her, electing to put my hands on my hips instead.

Her smile faded, "forgive me Princess, I'm not really back, I came to tell you that the situation at Matren will take longer to handle than I thought. I was going to arrange for your return home."

My hands dropped from my hips as I stared in her eyes, her jaw was tight, her face was dark, "what happened?" I asked softly, I heard as Godiva walked away, giving us privacy.

"Yeti's live in Matren now, an entire nest. It will take days, if not weeks to clear them out."

I felt my heart drop, "Godiva said that all the soldiers they sent never came back."

"Yeah. I wished they would have sent something to the capital sooner...it's...it's a mess in there."

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked nervously, not wanting her to travel alone, she must have noticed my look,

"Nothing heroic, I can assure you. I'm going to need to report to an Onyx Order agent, see if we can get reinforcements, I plan on travelling to all the forts to petition soldiers and—"

"And then you're going to lead them, that sounds pretty heroic to me."

"You know me so well." She chuckled and then her shoulders drooped, "sorry to cut your tour of the Highlands short."

"I'll be staying," I surmised, "Lord Carleon lent me a big room, I still expect you to finish our tour." I smiled and she frowned,

"I'd really feel better if you were at the castle."

"And I'd really feel better if you didn't have to play hero all the time." My voice came out sharp and bitter, surprising even myself, "that's not how I meant to say it." I whispered, glancing away from her, "I just..." I looked into her eyes, "I hate how useless I am, and I hate that it affects you."

"You're not useless, Princess," she murmured, she looked worriedly at me, I kicked a stray rock, it bounced off the metal of her boot, "it's helpful just being able to talk with you. I really...appreciate your presence."

"But you still want to send me away." I muttered kicking another rock in annoyance,

"Princess..."

"Well, at least stay with me tonight? You should at least rest before you go off galivanting as a hero."

She hesitated, and I saw the conflict on her face, and I knew how easy it would be for her to deny my request, to defend the kingdom instead, but to my surprise, she didn't.

"Okay," she whispered, "I'll be here."

"Come on, you must be tired." I grabbed her hand but she resisted,

"I should take care of Bartholomew first—"

"Mara will care for the pegasus, you should get some rest, General Song." I turned around, Godiva was walking towards us, a fan in her hand, waving a greeting with it, "I'm Godiva."

"Lady Godiva, a pleasure, thank you for caring for the Princess in my absence." She said with gratitude, bowing her head, Godiva glanced at me and winked,

"I'll have dinner brought to your room, please rest well."

I didn't need a cypher to understand the meaning behind her words, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, perhaps this was my punishment for leaving her alone with Mara.

I tugged on Silver's hand again and she followed me, Mara brushed past to take care of Bartholomew, and I smiled at her. I told Silver about my day while we walked the halls, she remained silent as I opened the door.

"Do you really not want to go back to the castle?" She suddenly blurted out, making me falter in my explanation of Godiva and Mara, and I wondered if she had even been listening to a word I said.

"I don't," I said firmly, "you know I hate the castle, especially when you're not there."

She was quiet for a few moments, "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I know," I sighed, "and I will forever thank you for it, but will we ever get the chance to be in the Highlands together?"

"The next time—"

"The next time something else will come up, and we both know it." I stared in her eyes "don't you feel how the darkness is rising? I fear we'll be enveloped in another war, one that tears the world apart."

"Then we'll fight when the time comes."

"No, you mean _you'll _fight when the time comes, while I'm nothing more than a mere damsel in distress!"

"Princess, there is nowhere I'd rather you be further from than a battlefield" her voice was soft, "a damsel in distress? You've never been that, and you never will _be _that. If we're to go to war, then there's no order I'd be more willing to follow if you were the commander."

I felt my heart warm at her faith in me, and I felt myself cracking a smile, "be careful, I might just order you to remain by my side, no hero antics for you."

"Then I'll follow it gladly, I am your sword and your shield, I hope you never forget that."

"I won't," I promised.

It was five more days before I received word from Silver, they were nearing the end of their extermination, and it had gone well. I was fortunate enough to guilt-trip her in letting me stay with the Carleon's, this delighted Godiva, and I wasn't going to lie...

I _needed_ this, it felt good to get everything off my chest. Godiva judged me for nothing, and I did the same for her, it felt as though we had grown so much closer in the past six days we had together than our entire time of knowing one another.

"I suppose your knight will come to whisk you away now that she's saved the Highlands, again." Godiva mused over her cup of tea,

"Oh I hope so," I smirked at her and she shook her head with a smile, "she promised to finish her tour of the Highlands, we still have Guardian's Gate to see."

"Well I'm glad you get to continue your journey, but I do hope you come to see me again soon, I haven't been this relaxed in, well, _years_."

"I feel the same," I admitted, Godiva suddenly leaned forward,

"So when do you plan on telling her?"

I felt myself shrink back, "I don't know...never? I don't think I could risk losing our friendship."

"But what if you didn't lose it, what if you became something more?"

"I don't know Godiva, it's like asking you to refuse all your father's suitors."

"Then I'll do it, tonight, if that's what it takes to give you courage, I'll do it." She said, and by the determination in her voice I could tell she wasn't lying, I shook my head, glancing over the vast courtyard, the high brick walls, bright sun, and servants attending to their duties.

"Godiva...I think loving someone might be the scariest thing there is. I've faced assassins, monsters, hell, I even opened dialogue with the fairies!" I paused, "but there's nothing that scares me more than the thought that I could lose Silver."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, "you know what you want, you just need to go and get it, you know you'll regret it if you don't."

I laughed to myself, being reminded of Ryland, he had said much the same thing, telling me not to make the same mistake as he did.

"You're right." I finally admitted, staring into her eyes, "I'll tell her soon."

**Author's Note: I have no excuse, I lost track of time, I'm sorrrryyyyyyy for the late update!**


	19. Desert Trials

Autumn 1069 A.L.

Desert Trials

I finally had to admit it, "it really _is _hot here." I muttered, the sun glinting off the sand nearly blinded me. Bartholomew gave an angry huff, I knew he was agreeing with me. My hair flew behind me.

"Do you have the elixirs I gave you?" She asked behind me and I made an angry face that she couldn't see. There was no way I wanted to constantly drink those nasty ass elixirs. It wasn't my fault I had a sweet tooth, I didn't have the stomach that she did.

"I do," I began honestly, hoping to dissuade her, "but I was hoping to save them—"

"Drink one. We can get more. It won't do for you to get heatstroke." I sighed quietly. I appreciated her concern for my wellbeing, but at what cost? Drinking nasty elixirs? There had to be some other way, some kind of enchanted amulet or clothing, right? A spell just like the one that could be cast on the familiars, there had to be _something _else.

I prayed we could get to Golden Peak soon, hopefully, they would have something for both me and Bartholomew alike.

"You still have your heat warding spell active, _don't _give me any of that shit." Silver said behind me, and I knew she was talking to Bartholomew. It wasn't often that she swore _unless _she was talking to him.

I laughed suddenly, realizing that he must be complaining about the heat, my fingers ran through his mane, "is Silver giving you a hard time? Don't worry, I'm sure they'll have a wizard that can help renew your spell, if you need to, we can stop in the oasis so you can cool down?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Silver suddenly said, I turned to ask what he said. But she waved me off. Annoyed at being left out of the conversation, I began to pout, filling my cheeks with air as I turned away from her, slouching into her chest. "Princess, don't worry about it, _really_, he's fine."

I let out a humph, feeling unobligated to respond in a normal way. I suddenly caught sight of two griffins, beautiful and golden. Their bodies colored just as the desert sand beneath us. I felt myself lean forward in excitement. Their bodies looked strong, they didn't possess the elegance that pegasi had, talons flashed in the air. I brushed down my hair then, worried about my appearance.

We were descending now, into the peaks, I could see the tents and structures built into the rocks, the home of the Griffin Knights. My heart skipped a beat when Bartholomew landed, and immediately, spears were jutted at us, soldiers in dark bronze armor glinting maliciously in the light. My hand reached back to touch Silver's knee.

"Do not carelessly point your weapons at the Princess of this realm." Silver said in a low voice, and the reaction was instantaneous as eyes fell on me. Recognition. Weapons were lowered then.

"Princess Lania?" One questioned, "You should have announced your arrival!" Silver slipped off Bartholomew's back gracefully before she turned back to me with hand out. I swept my leg over onto her side and she helped me down, one hand on mine, the other around my waist.

I remembered when that used to make my heart flutter. It wasn't as if I didn't still have feelings for her. But touching her wasn't as rare as it used to be. And that was something I _loved_. I loved how close we were. To think of our humble beginnings 3 years ago, it certainly felt like a long time.

"My apologies." I curtsied in apology to the soldier that had spoken, I had deemed him the officer in charge. "It was sort of a last-minute plan. May we speak with General Killian?" It was proper to pay our respects to the guardian of this land before we continued our research outing, and if there was any hope, he would be able to give us an indication of where to begin.

This land was sick. The magic power of the earth having been thwarted by some unknown force. Whether it was simply the result of time, or if we were under attack, nobody seemed to have any answers. That's why I wanted to be the first. I had to figure out the age-old relics of the era of Ellora that had long since gone dormant. I was her chosen, if I didn't, who else could?

Silver always said I didn't need to hold the weight of the world on my shoulders. But as a Princess, and as someone blessed by the Goddess, I had a responsibility, no, a _duty _to do so. Even if it meant to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, I would do it without complaint. I had learned that by watching a certain Knight as she balanced both duties of General and Royal Guardian.

"You may enter, but your Knight must remain here." I stiffened suddenly. Did they not know who she was? My _General_?

"Where I go, she goes." I said firmly, leaving no room for question as I glanced back at her, I saw the way Silver's lips twitched, happy, she was happy at my words. I felt my heart skip a beat then as I faced forward.

"I'm sorry. Outsiders must prove themselves through ritual combat." The soldier said, staring at Silver. I bit my lip, ritual combat? Why did they have need of such a tireless tradition? Couldn't they already see her skill by the badge she wore? She rivaled their own Commander. Surely they weren't going to _actually _test her?

I didn't want her to fight. But I also didn't want her to leave my side. Caught in a web of contradictions, I was.

"Then let's get a move on with this ritual combat," she said, and my nervous twiddling fingers clasped together then, "we would do well to not keep the Princess waiting." I glanced back at her, a smile of thanks on my face.

But she was smirking at me, questioning whether or not I doubted her desire to stay by my side, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Surely she knew of my feelings by now. I wasn't exactly the best at hiding them. Taking every opportunity to touch her, ask her what she was thinking of, just to hear her voice, changing my wardrobe to fit her tastes—

I was a hopeless fool in love.

It seemed as though everyone wanted to meet me. Though I was used to this kind of attention, it still caught me off guard. They jumped at showing me their wares, asking me all kinds of questions, I knew in these kinds of situations you couldn't make every single person happy. I smiled and politely looked at all of them and answered what questions I could, I glanced back at Silver, eyes pleading for help but she was looking off in the distance—

"Princess Lania, would you like a change of clothes to ward off the desert heat?" I perked up then and turned back to the older woman as she held a pile of light clothes, I had seen the women in Alseik dressed in such a way, I smiled as I wondered what Silver would say.

"Yes please!" She led me to the small tent behind her stall, I removed my dress and quickly pulled on the clothes. A flowy skirt that ended mid-thigh, and I was so grateful that the spell to keep my legs free of hair was still in effect. Fabric covered my chest, exposing my midriff. And I realized, I really _was _exposed. I had long since figured out that Silver liked clothes that showed my shoulders, but this..._this _was next level shit.

An ornamented shawl completed the outfit. Jewelry clung to my forearms, I did a once over, this was for the desert heat, I surmised, I couldn't be relying on Silver's nasty elixirs to keep me alive.

Of course!

It certainly wasn't to see how Silver would react.

_Maybe_.

I pushed aside the tent flap, and the lady nodded with a gentle smile, "it suits you, your highness." I thanked her, now it was time to test.

"Silver, look!" I called out, she glanced over and her eyes widened in surprise, I saw how they looked me up and down. I felt a small smile make its way to my face when I saw that she was _speechless_.

A smirk of my own at making her so flustered, waiting for her response, for her to realize she was _staring_.

"You look lovely, Princess." She finally said, though her voice cracked, and I grinned teasingly, feeling my cheeks heat up,

"now I don't need your elixirs!" I laughed, having accomplished my mission, making Silver speechless was something I wished I could do more often. Her gaze shifted suddenly, any trace of unsteadiness gone from her frame, eyes narrowed at the man that just came from his tent.

General Killian was a man of many masks. I knew him to be a strict, yet precise Commander, valued for his unwavering bravery and tenacity. Hence why he was the Commander of the Griffin Knights, and General of the capital.

"Princess Lania," he bowed to me, though I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. One of his other faces was one of a jokester, enjoying a good laugh. He had always been very friendly to me, and I appreciated his ability to be comfortable around others. The other Generals did not feel the same.

"General Song," He addressed my Knight then, all business. Two-faced, I thought with a smile.

"General Killian," she inclined her head, and for a moment they just stared at each other. For some reason they reminded me of the roosters I had once seen at a farm, eyeing each other up before tearing into each other.

I hoped they wouldn't tear into each other. I didn't want to relate my Knight to a rooster. She was _not _a chicken.

"For your ritual combat, you will fight..." he trailed off, and I held my breath, "me."

Goddammit, they're _actually _roosters.

Silver would be so mad if she knew what I was thinking about right now. I needed to focus, I needed to worry. Griffin Knights were shouting with excitement, slandering my Knight. I balled my fists, resisting the urge to scream at them. They would be silenced soon enough. She was strong. She wouldn't go down easy.

No one was by her side, no one was cheering for her. I rushed to her side, grabbing her arm. Showing my support. Even if the whole world turned against her, I would be there for her, always.

"Will you be okay?" I asked I hadn't meant for it to sound like I was doubting her. But I had heard stories of the might of General Killian, his ability with the great sword, the scores of Fallen Legion he had slain—

"Do you doubt my skills?" She teased then, and I shook my head quickly. There was no _way_. I would never doubt her. She was capable of anything.

"I know you'll win. I just don't like forcing you into these kinds of situations..." I whispered, I hated knowing that she was always drawn into countless conflicts because of me. As though I could never stay out of trouble. She always had to be around to set me straight...pun not intended.

She was staring at me now. "I can't leave your side, _especially_ not while you look like that." She said, giving me another once over, "this will be over soon." She promised walking past me. I slapped my cheeks quickly, wondering what she could have been implying, seeing me look like this? I wanted an explanation later. One with _lots _of detail.

I followed behind her as the procession led us to one of the giant rock pillars that could be seen from the distance. But from here it was a flat sheet of rock. Perfect for a dueling arena, if you didn't mind taking a misstep and falling to your death. I glanced at Bartholomew then,

"If she falls, catch her."

He nickered then, gently pulling on my hair with his lips. I brushed his cheek lovingly, as the bystanders stopped, Silver and Killian continued till they were in the middle, facing one another. I felt anxiety clutch my heart then. I couldn't believe that she was being forced into this because of me. Curse the Griffin Knight traditions!

Silver glanced back at me then, seeming to notice my apprehension, and offered a reassuring smile. It was easy to know that she knew my expressions and feelings just as I could read her face like a map of emotions. Spending nearly every waking moment together did that to people. It brought them close.

Hence why I only wanted her as my Knight.

Silver was pulling back her hair, I knew this meant she was going to wear her helmet. I _hated_ her helmet. I hated not seeing her face. Not being able to see her reactions, all the work of the past three years went down the drain as soon as she hid behind her suit of armor. I liked her vulnerable, at least around me, it meant we trusted one another.

Her helmet covered everything. Truly the epitome of a regal Knight, her blue dragon regalia flying in the slight breeze.

"The duel rules dictate that whoever draws first blood or kills their opponent wins."

WHAT? FIRST BLOOD TO KILLING? Should I stop this?! Those rules were insane! I kept my eyes on Silver, who was nonchalantly strapping her shield to her arm. How could she be so calm in this situation? This was _insane_! We didn't need the help of the Griffin Knights, we could just—

"It will be okay, Princess Lania," I turned, it was the soldier who seemed to be the commanding officer, "I'm Lieutenant Lucas, by the way," he bowed slightly, though the angling was odd, "General Killian would never kill General Song."

"I'm more worried that she'll kill him." I admitted finally, burrowing my unease in layers of pride and contempt. Lieutenant Lucas let out a low chuckle, I kept my gaze on Silver, Bartholomew suddenly huffed, pushing me a few steps to the side. I glanced at him curiously as he planted himself between Lucas and I, and he stared at me, huffing as he nosed my skin.

OH! Was this what Silver was talking about? Had he been eyeing me? Oh—

I quickly folded my arms over myself, suddenly feeling a very odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like the idea of people eyeing me in that way, in my mind I already belonged body and soul to Silver.

Even if she didn't know it.

I would never betray her.

"Unsheathe your swords." A voice called out, and I focused on her. My Knight, the one I wanted most in this world. My eyes widened when I saw General Killian's sword. It was...huge. The blade was completely black, and comparing it to Silver's...hers was a _twig_.

Wouldn't she automatically lose if her sword broke? Would General Killian break her sword? It was the only one I had ever seen her use. I didn't want her sword to break. A good sword was important to a soldier. Oh no, what if he broke her sword? Would she resent me—

"Fight!"

I gasped when they both began to move, seemingly too fast for soldiers in heavy armor. He swung his sword, and she lifted to block, I grabbed onto Bartholomew when she slid away, power radiating from his blow. But he wasn't even giving her anytime to recover, a downward stroke, I bit my lip, holding back any kinds of distressed noises as she spun out of the way.

The ground rumbled beneath our feet then. The sword had continued its downward path, right into the rock, and it shaved a good fourth from the pillar we were standing on. I couldn't help it, burrowing half of my face into Bartholomew's neck, keeping the other eye peeled on the battle.

I didn't want to watch anymore, my heart was pounding so hard, but I owed it to Silver. I had to watch. I was the one that placed her in this situation. Silver was on the defense now, weaving around, avoiding his blade, deflecting, dodging.

By all means it seemed as though she was losing. But I knew her. I knew she wouldn't lose. She would pull through, somehow, _anyhow_. It wasn't until I realized how fluid her dodging had become that I realized she was _learning_.

She had once told me that strength wasn't everything in a battle. "Know your enemy, and you will win." She had said, and I felt my heart lift, and I was courageous enough to pull my face away from Bartholomew's neck, I watched her technique, how she spun, and I was reminded once more of a dancer.

Suddenly there was a horrible sound of tearing metal, and a flash of silver light, my eyes had remained on the battle, but even I hadn't seen her move. I hadn't seen _anything_. All I saw was the top half of his blade as it slid away from them, his helmet rolling.

Silence reigned, and I saw the blood begin to flow from his cheek. I released my tense grip on Bartholomew's shoulder, hands clasped together with pride. My Knight.

How often would I need the reminder that no foe could best you? That my worries were unfounded?

Perhaps a few more reminders, my unwavering heart couldn't handle the stress.

"T-the duel is over by the rite of first blood! General Song wins!" The referee finally stuttered out after a brief minute of silence. It seemed as though many were still processing. The Griffin Knights pride no doubt stinging with the defeat suffered by their commander.

They were addressing each other now, speaking, but we couldn't hear until Killian raised his voice, "General Song, you will always be welcome among the Griffin Knights!" My heart leapt, her helmet came off, and I saw how she wasn't even winded, daresay a smug look was on her face.

They were talking again in their lowered voices, I could see her lips moving. I hesitated for a moment before Bartholomew let out a whinny, pushing me forward. I glanced at him, he gestured to Silver, giving me the push I needed to run to her.

I crashed into her, grabbing onto her arm, metal warmed by the sun. "Way to go Silver! I knew you could do it!" I cheered, refusing to let her know about how tense I was. I also hoped Bartholomew wouldn't rat me out. He had an awful habit of doing that.

"Uh..." she trailed off, glancing down at me with an unsure look on her face, and suddenly I realized our positioning could be taken the wrong way, I quickly released her as General Killian laughed.

"Come come, let us discuss the reason for your visit, and get out of this dreadful sunlight."

"Yes...the pillars have been unusable for the past four years, we suspect it's because of the fortress being built in the distance, but no matter what, we can't get through their force field, so we've been hitting their supplies, trying to slow down the building process..." General Killian explained, "perhaps if you're able to somehow reawaken the pillars, it could give us the boost we need to stop the building once and for all."

"Can you mark where they're supposed to be located?" Silver asked, gesturing to the map on his table, he nodded, grabbing a pen and marking four locations across the Cloying Wastes, he pointed to one that was nearby,

"This is the Pillar of Water, it's the closest if you would like to try." I glanced over Silver's shoulder to see where they were pointing, near the lake that could be seen from these peaks. It really _was _quite close. Silver glanced at me then, asking for confirmation before I nodded quickly.

God knew how desperate I was to be alone with her, researching relics. What a dream come _true_. Silver sighed, voicing a question for the sake of Bartholomew,

"Before we leave, do you have any wizards that can cast a spell to ward the heat from my familiar?"

He thought for a moment, "I believe Agna sells some scrolls that will do the trick just as well, but other than that, no, you would have to travel back to Alseik. Griffins are acclimatized to the heat, as are most of the familiars we have at Golden Peak." I frowned unhappily, it wasn't fair that I was able to be free of the heat through fancy clothes, but Bartholomew had to suffer. I wanted for him to enjoy this trip as much as I did.

We found ourselves at Agna's stall, courtesy of General Killian's directions. While Silver discussed price with her, I busied myself staring at what was offered. I felt eyes on me and I glanced to the side and saw just as a young man looked away, not meeting my gaze. I fiddled with the shawl, wanting to pull it over me, but it didn't help that the fabric was practically see through.

"They only last 15 minutes though." Agna was explaining to Silver, and I shuffled closer to her side. Blocking the gaze of any perverts.

Before I knew it, Silver had picked me up and placed me on Bartholomew's back. And I was grateful for our speedy departure. I had questions to ask Silver, and gazes to avoid. Perhaps I should change back into my normal clothes, but I was given great comfort in three things. First, I made Silver speechless with these clothes, second, I didn't have to drink those nasty elixirs, and third, I knew Silver would beat anyone up that made me uncomfortable.

Silver got up behind me, arms almost encasing me as she grabbed ahold of Bartholomew's mane. I noticed the different reactions of the Griffin Knights now that Silver had fought and won against their leader.

I felt a hint of smug, and a tint of pride at their sudden change of attitude.

That's right bitches. My Knight trumps _all _of yours.

And then we were in the air, Bartholomew turned towards the shimmering lake in the distance, reflecting the deep blue of the desert sky. I realized I was fidgeting unconsciously when Silver brought it up. Once again, she knew far too much about me. I definitely should be worried. But if she knew this much and still chose to stick around, that must be a good thing, right?

"What is it?" She prodded, and I bit my lip slightly before letting the words tumble out of my lips, wanting a confirmation,

"What did you mean when you said you couldn't leave my side, especially when I looked like this?" I asked, turning so I could see her face. Conflicted, she was conflicted about whatever she was going to say.

"It's just...the clothes you're wearing, and I know the thoughts of the soldiers." She trailed off, and I knew exactly what she was meaning. I had already experienced the hungry glances of men. It was unsettling. I kept my gaze on her eyes, hoping she would continue with how she felt personally about it, not just how the soldiers would think about it.

"And your thoughts?" I finally prodded after she wasn't getting the hint. She scowled then, and her eyes left mine, her lips pulled down into a frown, "awe come on Silver! Tell me!" I cried, almost a demand. I saw the way her eyebrows twitched as the conflict in her face came back full force.

Suddenly I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks, and I felt a sudden thrill, she refused to meet my eyes, "I think...you look...nice..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She spoke the words so slowly, as if trying to prevent herself from saying them, but the deed had been done, and I turned away, a triumphant smile on my face.

She really _did _like these clothes. And maybe...just maybe, it's because I was wearing them? Her gaze had never wandered when we were in Alseik, even with the women walking around in plain sight. Her eyes were always on me. I was a fool to kid myself into believing that she could possibly have the same longing for me that I did for her.

But I hoped.

"Oh fuck you Bartholomew, shut your little pony ass up," she suddenly grumbled, and I giggled, wondering what he could possible have said to get her so worked up.

"I wish I could hear what he was saying, I'm _beyond _curious to know how your conversations go."

I could almost see the rolling of her eyes that accompanied her words, "you wouldn't want to hear the filthy words of that scoundrel." Bartholomew whinnied indignantly beneath us, and his wings fluctuated in their beats.

"Oh, death threats?" She began again, and I wished for the billionth time, that I could hear his voice too. "_Real _fucking mature Bartholomew." I laughed as I leaned forward, running my hands down his neck.

"In your defense, she's not being mature either. I wish I could hear what you were saying, I think we would be the bestest of friends." I whispered, there was a moment of hesitation, and Silver's sigh of resignation,

"I hate you."

We descended shortly after their spat, and my heart began to beat quickly, excitement filling my veins as I caught sight of the massive Pillar of Water. It stood above the sand, an ancient reminder of ages long past. It got my blood stirring. As if I was looking at something familiar, and yet so foreign.

I wondered if it was my blessing of Ellora that called me in this strange way, that told me to _search_. Whether my knowledge would actually help, I didn't know. But I felt a sense of purpose whenever I threw myself into research.

I quickly rushed to the Pillar as soon as Silver helped me off Bartholomew's back, observing its sheer monstrosity, and the runes carved into the weathered surface made me giddy. Translating! Something I had spent many years perfecting.

I mumbled aloud to myself whenever I got on a train of thought. Silver had never mentioned that it bothered her, and so I let the words fall from my lips as I circled around the pillar, neck straining to see the top of the nearly 20-foot-tall behemoth.

My fingers pressed into the grooves of long ancient letters, words of the Gods. I concentrated on translating each of the characters. It was difficult, some of the runes were unreadable. I bit my lip as I pulled out my notebook, jotting down some notes. The sign for Ellora was riddled throughout the piece, power, blessing, restoration, magic. All these and more were on the pillar.

I began to piece the information together, slowly, I glance over my shoulder saw that Silver was standing guard, eyes sweeping the perimeter. Turning back to the pillar, everything began to come together and I gasped,

"Aha!" A smile on my face at the rudimentary ability to translate, "it says we need the power of Ellora to restore the balance! I think!" I added cautiously at the end.

"Well." Silver replied, "you got more out of those runes than I would have. You're blessed by Ellora, right? All it should take is you." She said and I pursed my lips, fingers running over one of the unreadable runes.

"Well...I'm not so sure about that...this rune here." I glanced back to make sure she was looking, and she was. "I can't quite make it out." I said after a moment. The curving lines reminded me of the rune for warrior though. I hummed as I stared at it, willing it to be restored so I could figure it all out.

"We might have to get this one later then, Princess, a sandstorm is coming." Silver noticed and that spurred me into action,

"Okay, okay, let me try _real _quick then." I pressed my palms against the pillar, concentrating despite the impending danger. Channeling my inner magic power, power given to me by Ellora, I felt the warmth rush down my arms and into the pillar, releasing a flash of light that could be seen behind closed eyelids.

"Okay, I think that worked! I don't know!" I shouted, running past Silver to Bartholomew, feet were sinking into the golden sands, "damn it's hard to run in the sand." I muttered, almost under my breath, but Silver, who was jogging next to me, heard it.

"_Language_, Princess." She emphasized, pulling me off my feet and setting me atop Bartholomew's back, I could see what she meant by the sandstorm now, it was moving quickly, a great cloud of brown that was hiding the sky.

"Says you? Pfft!" I couldn't help the laugh at her hypocritical nature. Bartholomew leapt into the air, spurred by the sense of the impending storm, I leaned back into the safety of Silver's chest.

"I just don't want my Princess having the language of a common soldier." She said and my heart skipped a beat at her words. I really liked it when she called me her Princess, though no doubt I would get the same kind of thrill by being called by name.

Which she still refused to do so.

"Well, as you so eloquently put, fuck _you_." She laughed then, shaking against me, "was that correct usage?" I asked, glancing up at her, the back of my head resting on hard metal. She glanced down at me,

"Yes, well, it's almost impossible to say 'fuck' incorrectly."

I gasped, a near inaudible sound. I should have been using this word more often. I didn't realize it was magical in its universality. "What a wonderful word." I mused and Silver glanced upwards, shaking her head slightly. A ghost of a smile on her lips.

Over the long drawn out days, we travelled to both the Wind and Fire pillars, I really didn't want to go back to the castle, but I also didn't want to remain stuck in the Griffin Knight camp. I liked being alone with Silver on these research outings. She didn't distract me as a normal soldier would.

When I asked her questions, she would respond with her thoughts, but other than that, she knew I preferred silence while I worked through my notes. Evidence of her ever-present ability to sense what I needed.

With my notes chock-full of translations of the pillars, I already felt the mission was a success even before we made our way to the Earth Pillar.

And while I had my clothes, and Silver had her elixirs, Bartholomew was forced to spend his days in the oasis, sitting in the cool waters to prevent overheating. Silver had run out of scrolls on the first day, and I caught her cursing the 'stupid 15-minute time limit.' But it was okay, even without Bartholomew at our beck and call, we made our way around quite easily. When I became tired from walking in the desert sands, Silver would carry me.

_Not _that I was being sly like Lucinda.

But I was being sly like Lucinda.

My favorite part was that she didn't seem to mind. I had told Silver after the third day that I was pretty sure my efforts were futile. The rune of warrior and hero had shown up on the other pillars, which meant that only this person could fully awaken the Pillars and restore magic to the land. What I was doing was essentially damage control, and nothing more.

"Says that the Hero of Ellora is the only one that can set the balance," I explained to Silver, sure of my hypothesis this time, it was written so plainly on this pillar, I envied that we hadn't come here first. The winds that had worn away at the Pillar of Water were less so here. The Pillar of Earth was encompassed by high rocky faces, sheltering it from the wind.

"Heroes as in like, the heroes of old?" She tried to clarify, "the three that fought alongside Ellora against Zelnaris?"

And while her question was smart and critical, I had no idea what kind of answer to give her. I may have a knack for exploring all things Ellora, but there was still so much I didn't know and it was incredibly frustrating every time that became apparent. "Well..." I trailed off, "I don't know, that's why I'm trying to figure it out, but it's so difficult with these old runes, half the time all I can read is tiny slivers, the other half doesn't make sense. See?"

Pointing to a series of runes near the bottom of the pillar, so she could see it, "this one could mean war, or it could mean bunny—"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and suggest it means war." She said slyly, and I turned back to her with a pout.

"You _know_ what I mean, that one is obvious, but these others aren't...and it's frustrating." Even as I said that, my fingers clenched into one another, knuckles white as I bit my lip.

"Hey, _hey_. Don't be so frustrated." She said, coming up behind me, "you're probably the first person in a millennium that can even _decipher _these. You're doing great. You have time. Don't stress." She said, her words calming the doubts in my mind.

I steadied myself, releasing the fist I had been holding, allowing my fingers to softly trace over the grooves, "maybe you're right...this is the final pillar though, let me try and write down everything first." I pulled the journal from my void space, working on adding more notes to my already several-long page series on the pillars.

I wondered if I should show someone at the Arcanum, like Master Yulnus, surely, he would have an eye for all things magical and Ellora. Silver moved from my side, standing guard as I continued writing my notes. Constantly muttering under my breath.

"Another hero rune...does Ellora choose another hero every generation? To my knowledge...that wouldn't make any sense, I could channel my magic into it but it wouldn't last...to save this desert we would need the Hero, whoever they might be."

"Princess."

"Who might be the Hero? Would there be an Awakening? How—"

"_Princess_."

I glanced at Silver, eyes widening, maybe Silver was the Hero? Perhaps that was just my gay fantasy, but it would be neat.

"Have you finished your notes?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah! I think—" My voice stopped immediately when her gaze locked on something in the distance and her sword left her sheathe, I felt my heart skip a beat as it normally did when there was danger. I looked to where her eyes were locked, and I saw the sand flying into the air. Something was coming.

"Princess, Bartholomew is on his way, we'll come back for awakening the pillar."

"I can do it really fast—"

"Princess. Run."

And then I was, running in the opposite direction of the cloud, I knew better than to question my Knight, I had learned that early on in our relationship. I trusted her, following her orders is how I showed it.

I glanced over my shoulder, surprisingly she was also retreating in my direction, but then I saw why. The sand seemed to be _moving_.

Sand Worms. The Griffin Knights had warned us of them. They were nigh unbeatable with their ability to burrow into the sand, your best chance was to lead them out of the sand, or retreat.

Silver's sword glowed purple and she sliced behind her, sand was flung into the air, I heard a shriek that seemed to shake the sand beneath my feet. I realized she was using her skills to attack _underneath _the sand.

I gasped when I saw giant scorpions crawling over the sand easily, remnants of the bodies of the Sand Worms began to get left in our wake, I turned to face forward when I felt the dirt, as opposed to sand beneath my feet.

I slid to a stop, just in time, panting, there was a drop-off. A cliff. The fog below, we didn't know how far the drop was, I turned to warn Silver,

"There's a cliff—"

The dry earth cracked beneath my foot, and I felt myself going over the edge, my breath froze in my throat, oh god I was falling. _No_!

"Princess!" Suddenly there was an awful lurching of my shoulder, shocking the air back into my lungs because of the pain. Metal fingers gripped hard into my wrist, and I looked up at her, relief filling me. She was nearly off the cliff herself, only her shield and arm were keeping us from toppling over the edge. I glanced back down, still unable to see how far it was below us,

"I can't see how far..." I glanced up, my heart stopped, "Silver drop me! _Drop me_!" I shouted, suddenly seeing the position she was in and the Sand Worm that rose above her, its shadow hitting my face, it's mouth full of sharp teeth. Her face was clouded with concentration as she started to pull us up.

The Sand Worm lunged and I screamed at the sound of sheering metal, "_drop me!_" There was a shriek and I opened my eyes to see that she had kicked the Sand Worm off the edge, her leg glowing orange from a magic aftereffect.

"I'm _never _letting go of you."

I felt a sob on my lips at her words as she began to slowly pull me up, I gripped onto the edge of the mountain, favoring my shoulder, I heard a skittering and saw the moment when Silver's sword slipped off the edge, I reached out to try and grab it,

"Don't!" She shouted and I hesitated, and the tinted purple blade fell into the fog, I heard it clatter several moments later, lost in the depths of the fog. I was fighting against Silver now, trying to undo her grip. Trying to not be a burden. She was going to be hurt because of me, I would rather _die_.

"Princess, stop—!" Her words were cut off by her own pained shout and I looked up, horrified at the poisonous barb of the scorpion, it had sunk deep into her back, and her _face_. My vision was blurred by tears then, I heard the screech of the scorpion, and we were falling. She had let go. Suddenly I was wrapped in her arms. We hit something hard, and I heard the snapping sound of bone-breaking, and then we were rolling, the Knight beneath me, the shield on top of me, we rolled and rolled, I bashed my lip on Silver's armor, and I tasted blood.

Suddenly I was rolling free, my Knight and shield were gone. I stopped myself with my arms, my brain still rolling around in my skull, and I squeezed my eye against the nausea. I opened my eyes, and the world was still spinning, I moved to sit up when my leg touched something cold.

My heart leapt into my throat for a mere moment before I recognized the sheen of Silver's sword.

_Silver_! I grabbed the sword in both hands and looked around, seeing a distant shadow in the fog, I ran to it, I ran to _her_.

"Silver! Silver, _Silver_!" I sobbed, dropping the sword and collapsing at her side, her breathing was labored, and her eyelids fluttered, "_hey_, look at me, can you hear me?" I whispered in a panic, grabbing at her face, her eyes struggled to focus on anything until they saw me, and my heart fell.

"_O-ow_." She breathed out, intaking a rattled breath and I could tell it hurt her, she must have broken some of her ribs.

"You stupid Knight, I _told _you to drop me." I whispered

"_Never_." She said it so forcefully, though it no doubt pained her, I laughed, and then I cried, and pressed my face to the metal of her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, _please _be okay." I whispered, offering a prayer to Ellora, hoping that we would make it through this, that _she _would make it through this.

I felt her hand on my hair, "I'm okay." She whispered and I sat up, wiping my eyes before glaring at her,

"Can you move?"

"...no."

"Then you're _NOT _okay!" I shouted, and it echoed along the walls, and my heart dropped when I heard _something _else. I tensed, eyes searching in the fog when I saw a shadow.

"Princess, run." Silver said, her voice full of worry, I glanced to the side, grabbing her sword. "_Princess_!" Silver shouted, before coughs wracked her body. I knew what she wanted me to do. I _knew _she wanted me to run, to leave her here.

To save _myself_.

But _fuck _that. There was _no way_ I would leave her alone. This was one order I couldn't follow. I held the sword in both hands, eyes searching the fog,

"Princess. You need to _run_." Silver was hissing now, raising her voice was too painful, but I ignored her, watching. Waiting.

When I heard its slithering skin against the rocks, I could see it coming, I could see its shadow rise up, preparing to strike. Just as it had done before it had torn Silver's armor apart.

_You _hurt her. The angry thought arose in my mind, and when it launched itself, mouth open wide, and Silver began shouting, I stepped out of the way, twisting on the ball of my foot just like I had seen Silver do, just as I remembered in my sword lessons years ago.

It had charged past me now and I turned, bound and determined, and I swung the sword as hard as I could.

There was little to no resistance as the metal passed through the body of the worm, hot blood hit my face, and I flinched back from it, it stopped moving immediately, and everything went still.

"Princess, Princess, _Princess_!" Silver was chanting my name, the way she said my name, gasping, worried, full of _agony_. It physically hurt me,

"I'm okay! Silver I'm okay!" I rose to my tippy toes to see where she had fallen on the other side of the worm, worry forced its way into my heart when I saw she had forced herself to sit up, blood oozing from her mouth. "_Silver_!" I shouted, leaving the sword in its place, stuck in the hide of the worm.

Her breathing was more raggedy, but she was staring at me, "you killed it?" She whispered,

"I killed it, I killed it so _stop_, don't hurt yourself." My hands flailed over her body, unsure of what to do, wanting to help, wishing I knew where Bartholomew was.

"That was...incredibly dangerous..." she muttered and I laughed slightly, brushing at my tears, it looked like she was about to pass out, and oh how I longed to let her rest, to forget the pain. But I feared if she did that Bartholomew wouldn't find us, that her eyes would no longer open. Fear shot through me.

What if she died?

Her eyes fluttered shut, "Silver!" I screamed, shaking her shoulder and her eyes opened wide with surprise,

"What?"

"Don't close your eyes, don't pass out!"

"I'm...trying..." she muttered and I panicked,

"You know I've been trying to make the most of these clothes before we head back to the castle? I really like them. And you said they look nice. Maybe I'll take a pair home...I've been hoping you'd notice...me...I wore the clothes for you, not any of the other soldiers." I confessed, spitting out whatever was in my mind. Anything to keep her awake. I realized it wasn't probably the greatest time to confess I wanted her to check out my body. Probably. But then I saw there was a slight smirk on her face,

"I noticed."

My cheeks flushed, "are you sure?! I never caught you looking, not even once!"

"I'm very...good...at stealing small glances." She said and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh Silver, not as chivalrous as you'd have us all believe, _hm_?"

"Nope..." she breathed out when her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Silver!" I shouted again, shaking her armor, her eyebrows that were already furrowed because the pain seemed to only deepen with annoyance, "will you watch the sunset with me!?"

"Of course." She mumbled, "I always do."

"Okay...okay, you _have _to keep your promise." I said again, slightly tapping her cheeks whenever it looked like she was about to pass out,

"Anything for you."

Oh Goddess above, why couldn't I be proficient in healing magic? Why had I been given the ability to talk to ghosts, but be unable to heal my loved one? "Then please," my voice thick with emotion, "please be okay."

I heard Bartholomew's whinny then and I shouted, "down here!" three forms came down through the fog, Bartholomew, an elf atop a Shabruni, and General Killian on his griffin,

"Princess! Princess are you alright?" General Killian asked as I rose to meet him,

"I-I'm fine, but Silver—" the elf was at her side in an instant, and I could see the healing glow of his hands. I clasped my hands together as Bartholomew nudged my cheek, and I remembered the cut on my lip, _please, please let her be okay. _

"It's okay now Princess, you're safe, her pegasus came and got us, I knew the moment he returned by himself that something was wrong. But how...did this happen?" He was probably wondering how the person who beat him so easily could have gotten so badly hurt.

"I-I fell." I stuttered out, "there were Sand Worms and Scorpions, and it was fine until the ground gave way...Silver caught me but..." I buried my face in my hands, "she got attacked by a Sand Worm and Scorpion before we both fell into the canyon."

"You _fell_?"

"Where was she attacked?" The elf interrupted quickly,

"Her back." I said quickly, and he rolled her over and instantly I felt sick to my stomach and I hurled the contents of my stomach nearby. The veins around her back were black, thick with scorpion poison, and where it wasn't black, it was red, the shattered pieces of her armor had stabbed deep into the muscles of her shoulders and upper back...and there was no telling the damage on the inside, the bones she had broken in the fall.

I felt sick. So incredibly _sick_. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried, General Killian helped me onto his Griffin before helping the elf put Silver on Bartholomew's back, they needed to get her back to Golden Peak.

Her life was at risk.

"I should've done more, oh god, what if she dies?" I was thinking aloud now, General Killian was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear him, I was spiraling. Spiraling with realizing how breakable my Knight was.

And how _I _was her weakness.

Once upon a time that would have thrilled me.

Now it only terrified me.

Our flight to Golden Peak was swift, Bartholomew flew ahead of us, faster than I had ever seen him go, his sides, slick with sweat. By the time we landed, Silver had already been taken by the priests that Killian had put on standby, I rushed after them when I was stopped by the elf, he was caring for Bartholomew, who was breathing heavily.

"Princess Lania." I paused for a moment, wondering if he was waiting for gratitude,

"Thank you for helping us." Two of his fingers touched my forehead, I felt the healing power surge through my body, my eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "I must go to her—" When I tried to walk past him, he grabbed my arm.

"You should stay out here with her pegasus," he said and I narrowed me eyes at him,

"Why?"

"It will not be pretty. Wait for someone to come get you." My heart fell and I felt Bartholomew nuzzle the back of my head and I bit my lip, trying not to cry in front of a total stranger, but I was failing.

Silver was hurt and the operation would _not _be pretty, the news couldn't possibly get any worse than this. I quickly hugged Bartholomew, and he tucked his neck around me, his breath had slowed, the spell given to him by the elf appeared to do the trick to prevent him from becoming overheated.

"Bartholomew...I'm _scared_."

A few hours later a priest found me sitting morosely with Bartholomew,

"Your Royal Highness," He bowed to me and I stood quickly, he averted his gaze from my outfit,

"General Song will be okay." He said those words and it instantly felt as though a dam of relief had swept me off my feet, "you can see her now."

"Where?" I demanded he quickly led me towards the tent, I rushed through the flap, Bartholomew followed me, sticking his head through the entrance, the tent was empty besides the bed in the middle of the room, and a chair on either side.

She was still passed out, on her stomach, her back had been completely bandaged, I remembered what it had looked like before she was healed, and my stomach turned. She would have more scars on her body _because _of me. One of her arms nearly hung off the edge of the bed, I enclosed her fingers in mine, praying to find a use for the power of Ellora inside of me.

But there was nothing.

I prayed that Silver would wake soon. I prayed that she would forgive me, even if I could not forgive myself. I hated being cooped up inside the castle walls, but I had had enough adventuring for a _long _time. I wasn't ready to almost lose Silver. Not again.

She squeezed my hand then and I looked at her face, her eyes were open, staring at me. "Silver!" I cried, nearly leaping from my seat in joy, the tears came then and I pressed my lips to her knuckles, the consequences be damned.

"Princess...are you okay?" She asked,

"No, I'm not okay." My shoulders shook, and I could tell from the look on her face that she was about to panic for my well-being, "I can't pretend that seeing you hurt doesn't _kill _me. I can't pretend that I don't know that it's my own inadequacy that put you there—"

"Princess." And I was silenced immediately, blurrily looking at her face, "do you want to watch the sunset with me?"

I was crying then, "no, you need to rest."

"I'm _okay_."

"Can you move?" I asked, wiping my eyes

"I can." She nodded, "but I don't because the view is nice." I felt my cheeks color and looked away from her.

"Silver, I like you." I suddenly blurted out, surprising both of us. The secret I had kept for the past three years...no, even longer, since I was _9_.

"I like you too."

I sighed in exasperation, "no, not like, as _friends_—"

"I know." My heart skipped a beat and then went silent altogether. Did she just...? Did we just...? Her eyes suddenly widened, "sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, wait, _what_?" I muttered, my brain couldn't quite put the thoughts together. She liked me? I liked her? My fingers tightened around hers, trying to capture the truth, her face looked incredibly conflicted. "Silver...you...like me?" I trailed off

"I do." Her voice was unbearably soft, "but I know I shouldn't."

"What does that mean?" I pleaded for an explanation, she sat up then despite my worry, sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing me. I tried not to let my eyes wander but I'd never seen her bare midriff before. And she was just as muscled as I had expected...hoped...dreamed?

"Nothing can happen between us."

And there it was. Her rejection. I felt my heart break. "But...your feelings..."

"My feelings don't _matter_." But even as she said that I heard the way her voice changed, and she wasn't looking at me anymore, her eyebrows had furrowed, "_you _are a Princess. _I _am a Knight. Even _if _same-sex relationships weren't frowned upon, it would not change that there are _rules_."

"If...if you're referring to my reputation, I don't care about—"

"_I _care!" Her voice raised and I shrunk back, she looked at me now, her eyes were full of pain and my shoulders slumped, "when will you realize that I care about you more than myself?" She murmured, her other hand clasping both of mine, and I bit my lip. "I would rather die than let you be hurt. I would rather suffer than to lead you on for something that can _never _happen. I can't...give you that false hope."

"But that's not fair...why do you get to decide what is best for me?" She shook her head at my words,

"I can't decide that, only what's best for _us_. Even if that means that there shouldn't be an us." As if she was stabbing me with her sword, my heart was torn through. "And I'm sorry. I'm _sorry _for making that decision." She took her hands back then, leaving my own very empty. I began crying again. It felt as though all I could do these days was cry.

"Do you need me to leave?" She whispered and I shook my head,

"Just stay." I whispered, and she went still. "Will...this change anything?" I asked, "will this tear us apart?"

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, into hell if you commanded it. My feelings won't change that I am your loyal servant to the end."

My fingers clenched the fabric and I looked at her, "even with the knowledge that we _both _like each other? Even with the knowledge that you might be hurt like this again? Even..._even _with the knowledge that I'll marry another man for the sake of the kingdom?" Perhaps it was mean of me to say that, but it was undeniable, the way her face fell.

"Even with this knowledge...will you still watch the sunsets with me? Will...will you still be my Knight?"

She shut her eyes, a simple smile on her face, "_yes_."

**Author's Note: This was a long one, and they finally confessed! Ahhhhh what's gonna happen?**


	20. Talk of Marriage

Summer, 1070 A.L.

Talk of Marriage

It was the first time I had agreed to my parents' discussions on finding a suitor. It wasn't something I was particularly comfortable with. But if Silver was planning on serving her Kingdom, even if it meant not being with me, if it meant she had more respect for the crown than her own happiness, then perhaps it was time I thought the same.

When I told Silver of talks of suitors, her face had remained completely unreadable, and that _bothered _me. It was true that I had spent the better part of the year trying to overcome my feelings for her, but I wasn't like her, I couldn't just bottle it all up.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that she made that decision for me. For _us_. Goddess knew how many nights I cried myself to sleep to try and rid my chest of the ache I felt every time I thought back on that conversation. Our relationship hadn't changed, just as she had promised, but we both knew, even if we continued to pretend, we both knew the feelings of one another. And that was something I couldn't forget.

I couldn't forget that the woman I loved, also had feelings for me too. And we could do _nothing _about it.

Find someone else, that's what my maids had said, fill the void with the presence of someone else. To serve my kingdom, to get married, to produce a viable heir to the throne, to continue my blood line...no, those were just excuses.

I wanted to see how Silver would react. I wanted to know if her heart ached just like mine every time I tried to sleep. I wanted to know that if my feeble attempts to move on would _hurt _her. I was cruel, I was _so_ cruel.

I hated that part of me.

The part that required validation for my feelings. Even if it meant hurting my most precious loved one. Because if it hurt, it meant she did care. It meant she was in the same spot I was. That I wasn't fighting a failing battle. Because I still wanted her. I still wanted to hold her, to press my lips to hers, I wanted an actual relationship, none of this awkward dodging of advances, ignoring flirtations, I wanted to _embrace _everything.

So when I willingly agreed to meet with a suitor, something my parents had been trying for the better part of two years and having failed every time, they jumped on the chance. Son of the Lord of Alseik, he was five years my senior, which wasn't bad, Silver was six years older than me.

Stop. _Stop _comparing people to Silver. But it was impossible, I had spent every moment of my life comparing people to my Knight, her beauty, her strength, her charm, even her language, no one could outshine her in my eyes. Perhaps that's why I realized I would never be happy unless I was with Silver, she was literally my entire world.

It was unhealthy, I realized, after she had rejected pursuing a relationship, a _forbidden _relationship, it felt like my life, my dreams, my _world_ was crumbling.

That's because she was my _foundation_. My rock, my strength. She was my sword, she was my shield, how could I forget my feelings for her? Even if they were forbidden, even if they weren't appropriate. I knew that.

I _knew _pursuing a relationship with her was dangerous, my reputation, my social standing, it could all crumble if a scandal like this was brought to light, but the repercussions could be so much _worse _for Silver. She could lose everything.

That's why I hadn't broached her on the topic again. That's why I had played the part of a good Princess, I spent my days in the castle walls, researching and furthering my studies. Leaving the castle walls was something that _scared _me, and it wasn't often that I was scared.

Silver had almost died.

Died because of me.

That kind of knowledge wasn't something I could take lightly. If I went into danger, she was in front of me, if I remained safe, so did she. So for the first time in seven years, I did not dream of leaving the castle walls, I did not dream of freedom, of exploring the land without care. I did not dream of adventure.

I knew the cost of my actions. And I wasn't willing to risk it. I wouldn't barter Silver's life for my own pursuit of knowledge. If she was beside me, even if it within the castle walls, even if it was as a Princess and her Knight.

I was content.

"Princess Lania?" His voice was warm, and when I turned to greet him with a curtsey, I realized he didn't have a bad face, he didn't have a bad voice. By most standards he would be considered a catch, long blond hair pulled into a ponytail, shining blue eyes matched the jewels set into his broach on his coat.

But he wasn't Silver.

"Lord William, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," I said softly, but I found my eyes searching for Silver, but to my despair, she was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she wanted to give me privacy, perhaps she didn't want to subject herself to the torment.

"Please, the honor is mine, and might I say, your beauty far exceeds the rumors." He said with a confident smile, I smiled at his compliment, lowering my eyes to the flagstones at our feet. I didn't want his compliments, I didn't want his praise.

I wanted Silver.

I bit my lip before addressing him once more, "shall we take a walk through the gardens?" I asked, and he stood up straighter,

"Please, allow me," he held out his hand, I hesitated only for a moment before straightening myself, this was for my kingdom. We all must make sacrifices, even if it was something like marriage. I pressed my hand to his and we walked side by side into the gardens. Flowers were in full bloom, it was summer, after all, and the flowers were positively radiant.

I inhaled, the floral scent was all I could think of,

"The gardens are beautiful, pray tell, Princess Lania, what is your favorite flower?" He asked, I guided him to the place where the pink lilies were growing,

"The Pink Lilly," I said softly, "there's not a particular reason, I just find their simplicity to be absolutely stunning." He reached forward, plucking a flower that looked particularly close to dying, but still beautiful,

"May I?" He asked, inclining his head, and I realized he was asking permission to tuck the flower in my hair,

"You may." I said respectfully, his fingers brushed my cheek as he tucked the flower behind my ear, he smiled brightly and I felt my cheeks heat up and my gaze fell to the flagstones again.

"It suits you."

Endless flattery, is that all these suitor meetings were? Were those his genuine feelings? Or was it all an act to end up on the throne? I longed for someone who treated me like Silver did, not as a Princess, but as a _friend_.

"So tell me, William, what is it that you do for fun?" I asked as we continued walking down the path,

"I served in the Alseik guard for two years, per my father's request, where I fought back against the thugs that pervade the Cloying Wastes, it was a tough job...after I was injured, I was discharged and have been studying alchemy."

"I'm sorry to hear that you were injured, was it serious?" I asked,

"A thug got a lucky shot on me when my armor failed, was nothing but a scratch but scared my father enough to keep me by his side where I could stay out of trouble." I laughed slightly, it seemed like his father and I had something in common with keeping our trouble-making loved ones away from danger.

"And you Princess Lania? What do you do for fun?"

I hesitated for a moment, what _did _I do? I enjoyed watching Silver train, exploring with Silver by my side—

"Dancing, singing, I used to travel outside the castle walls with Silver, but..."

"Silver?" He questioned, and I quickly corrected myself,

"General Song," I amended, "my Royal Knight, I enjoyed going to the ruins and finding age-old relics from the War of Light, but it's got increasingly dangerous...I fear that darkness is rising."

"General Song...huh?" He trailed off, "in Alseik, when we received word that she single-handedly beat General Killian in a duel, I could hardly believe it, Killian is a tough man for sure, you're lucky to have such a strong protector."

"I _am _lucky." I agreed, probably too quickly, but he didn't seem suspicious, but I steadied my breath, we needed to turn the topic away from my Knight, it was painful, given the circumstances. "You said you're practicing alchemy?"

"Attempting to," he admitted, "I digress, it may take more brainpower than I possess."

I laughed at his words, and we sat on one of the stone benches in the garden, I flattened my dress, I glanced at him, and his gaze quickly shifted to the roses nearby, I realized he had been eyeing me. I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized I was wearing one of the dresses I wore to get attention from Silver, leaving my shoulders and back bare.

"Alchemy is definitely something that takes a certain amount of brainpower, but with enough study, you'll be sure to get there."

"You are too kind, Princess Lania." He said, meeting my eyes, and I smiled at him, his eyes fell to my lips, and for an instant, there was a different look in his eyes, a hunger that wasn't there before,

"Lord William?"

"Please, call me William." He said leaning closer to me, I froze when his hand cupped my face, wait, was he?

And then he was leaning in, oh my god he _is_! I leaned away from him, anxiety blooming in my stomach, I had never had these kinds of advances, and I could say I didn't particularly feel the same way about him. I just met the guy for _god's _sake, did all suitor meetings end up with kissing?

No _thanks_—

"Remove your hands from the Princess."

My heart leapt as William suddenly let go of me, leaning back, a sword scabbard pressed into his throat, my gaze locked on Silver, but she wasn't staring at me, she was glaring at William,

"G-General Song! My apologies Princess Lania, I was too forward—"

"_Indeed_. This meeting is over, I have urgent business to discuss with the Princess." Silver said suddenly, and his mouth fell open, looking at me, as if trying to get me to stop her. But I wouldn't. No. For some reason, I was feeling hopeful. Suddenly she grabbed my hand, and I jogged after her long strides,

"It was lovely meeting you, Lord William!" I thought to call over my shoulder, when a door banged open and I realized that we were in the royal stables, no one was nearby—

Suddenly her hands were on either side of my head, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the look in her eyes. That same look of hunger that I had seen in William, except, this time, I fully accepted her advances.

But she just sat there, eyes shifting as she looked into mine, "S-Silver?" I stuttered out finally, feeling my cheeks burn with _just _the way she was looking at me. I could see the conflict in her eyes now, the way her jaw worked around,

"Princess Lania, _what _am I to do?" She finally asked,

"P-pardon?" I asked, wondering if she would clarify, and she sighed heavily, turning away now, releasing me from her intense gaze, one hand ran through her hair, leaving evidence of her dishevelment,

"Do I give in to what we both want? Do I risk losing everything? Losing you? Or must I remain content as a shadow by your side?" She was pacing now, and I felt my breath stall in my throat,

"You won't lose me—"

"You don't know that, Princess, to...have the relationship you want...it is treason, if we were caught I would lose my titles, I would likely be banished—"

"Preposterous, Father wouldn't do that to you, he values you too much. And the keyword is _if _we're caught." I emphasized, and her eyes were staring at me now, a conflict in them I'd never seen before.

"Silver. _Please_." I begged, "all I'm asking is for a chance."

"And _if _we're caught? Your reputation, my reputation, we will never be able to meet _again_."

I steadied myself, rehearsing the argument I had so carefully crafted in my head, "then we run away. Together. Not as a Princess and a Knight, but as two people who...care for each other." I whispered, I couldn't say love. I didn't know if Silver loved me, I didn't want to assume her feelings.

She was in front of me now, so close, but yet, so far, and she was looking down at me with blazing eyes, "you would trade your crown...for a commoner?" She whispered and I shook my head.

"I would trade my crown for _you_."

She let out a groan now, "must I make a choice between the kingdom or you?"

"You don't have to make that choice." I whispered, unconsciously raising onto my toes, a feeble attempt to even the height difference between us, "we could continue as we always have. It's safe—"

"But it's not enough!" She said, and my heart stopped, there it was. It was her admitting that she wanted more, that we _both _wanted more. Unconsciously my fingers reached up, pressing against her skin, her eyes were on my lips, and suddenly, the conflict was gone in her face, and she was leaning forward.

My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned forward, feeling her hot breath wash over my face—

"General Song!" A voice shouted, and instantly she was gone, slipping out the side door, going to meet the voice.

I let out a gasp, my heart flipped inside my chest and my fingertips brushed against my lips. _Almost_. We had almost...kissed. The voice in my head was screaming as I pressed my fingers to my face, an attempt to calm down.

'_So close, what a shame at that timing_,' Lucinda rumbled in my mind, and I squeaked suddenly remembering that we could have had an audience, luckily my Father's familiar was off somewhere, I never knew where that bear was, probably roaming the hills again, I thanked the Goddess Ellora that he wasn't here to report to my father.

"I know—" I whispered as she trotted over to me, her ears suddenly perked up,

'_Trouble. In the Highlands. Silver has to go._'

My heart fell instantly and I peeked out the window, Silver's face was immobile as she spoke with a courier, she glanced away before her gaze fell on the window, and coincidentally on my face.

'Must I make a choice between the kingdom and you?' Her voice replayed in my mind, and my heart clenched. The selfish part of me wanted her to stay.

_Choose me._ I wanted to cry, but, I knew...the kingdom would fall without her, but wouldn't I do the same?

'_Stop being dramatic __Lania__, you haven't lost her, this is just one of her routine checkups on the Highlands, you'll survive._' Lucinda butted my shoulder, and I took a steadying breath as the courier ran off, Silver waited a moment, eyes still on me,

"Will I?" I mumbled under my breath, and she slipped back through the door, Lucinda yipped a greeting to her and Silver smiled softly, scratching behind my familiar's ears, ignoring the moans of pleasure in my mind, courtesy of the horny fox, "you have to go?" I asked quietly, twisting my fingers together in anxiety.

"Yes. The Khabimists are causing trouble, but I'll be back as soon as possible." She said and I sighed quietly before looking up at her,

"Hurry back after taking care of the problem, my General." I smiled at her, her lips turned upward, she grabbed my hand and pressed her lips to the back of my hand, my cheeks heated up from the simple act of feeling her warm lips on my skin.

"Be safe, my Princess." She murmured into my hand,

And then she was gone.

Catching my breath, I ran to the door, "Silver!" I shouted, "beat their asses!"

"_Language_!" She called over her shoulder, but I caught the smirk on her lips, I rested heavily on the door frame, smiling as I looked at the back of my hand, remembering the feathery kiss she had left on my skin.

'_Better than I expected, but I won't be satisfied until you sleep together._'

"Lucinda!" I gasped, this horny fox! She barked a laugh, running back into the stable, I clenched my hand to my heart, watching Silver's retreating figure.

Little did I know, that my nightmare was about to come to _life_.

**Author's Note: And we've reached the end! The book goes right into The Icarus Knight, so if you haven't read that and you want more, go check it out! Once again, thank you for being patient with me and for reading this adventure of my lovely gays, love you all!**


End file.
